The Breaking
by LadyLindariel
Summary: COMPLETE A journey to visit her parents takes a deathly turn when Celebrían is taken by orcs. Through love and loss, the family must come to terms with the events of the past and cling to hope that they will be reunited together. Can they come together to help each other through their pain and loss? Cover art was done by Mirkwood warrior
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I have always been intrigued by the family of Lord Elrond and saddened by the terrible fate which fell upon his family when orcs waylaid his wife. The Breaking is my attempt at recreating that event and what happened afterward. Slight AU

Thank you to MistressOfImladris who has agreed to beta this story for me.

* * *

It was a bright, crisp fall day in the secret valley of Imladris. The leaves on the trees were slowly turning color, decorating the valley in a sea of vibrant red, yellow and orange. The Elves who dwelt in the valley were preparing for the coming winter, which promised to be a cold one. Inside the Last Homely House, Lady Celebrían – the wife of the Lord of Imladris – was occupied packing many items to make the long journey to Lothlórien. Many long years passed since Celebrían had seen her parents, the lord and lady of that realm, and her daughter, Arwen.

Excitement flooded around Celebrían as she stood in her bed chamber, a light blue dress in hand, gazing out at the beauty of the valley below. She eagerly wanted to make this trip before the weather would prevent her from traveling. She originally planned the journey in the summer months, but one thing on top of another piled up and the warmer months quickly slipped past.

"Mother, how many items of clothing do you think you will be needing?" A voice filled with amusement and laughter asked from behind her, breaking her from her deep thoughts. Turning, she saw her eldest son, Elladan, watching her with a raised brow much like his father, as he surveyed the room he just entered.

An identical Elf to Elladan came to stand beside her. Stifling a laugh, he continued to help his mother pack for her journey. "You never know, brother, Lothlórien might have run out of clothing. Tis better to be safe than sorry," Elrohir replied with as much seriousness as he could muster. "It would be a dismal thing indeed if mother ran out of clothing."

Celebrían smirked, grabbing the pale violet dress from her youngest son before putting it with the rest of her belongings. "I am not bringing too much, just enough to last me while I am gone. Besides, an elleth can never have too many dresses in her wardrobe. But I don't expect you two to understand that sort of thing."

Elrohir laughed as he handed his mother another article of clothing, "No, I can't say we would understand." When all laughter died down, Elrohir became serious. "Have you spoken to father yet?"

At the mention of her husband, Celebrían stiffened momentarily before resuming her packing. Elrond was not happy she was going. There had been an unusual increase in Orc activity lately, and he didn't relish the idea of sending his wife amid danger. Celebrían shook her head softly, glancing up at her son. "Not since this morning."

Elladan glanced at his twin, perturbed, before speaking. "He is just worried about you, that is all. You know Orcs have been increasing as of late, and he is just afraid for your safety. We all are. The roads are becoming increasingly dangerous to travel on, even with an escort."

Celebrían sighed softly, "I know, but I will be well protected, and I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I have been delaying visiting my parents for far too long, and I promised your sister I would come this time," she said slightly exasperated, turning to grab a few more gowns from her wardrobe.

Before her son could form an answer, the wide oak doors swung open, and Elrond came striding into the room, his dark blue robes flapping around his calves in an agitated manner. His face was pale, and he appeared visibly shaken. "Celebrían, I know I gave you permission to go, but I just had a premonition if you leave, something terrible will happen to change our lives forever. I do not know what it is, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to leave. I am sorry, love, but you do not have permission to leave."

Raising her eyes towards the ceiling, Celebrían huffed in annoyance. "Elrond, we have been through this several times already. Unless you had a clear vision something will happen, I am going first thing tomorrow." Crossing her arms in front of her with determination, she added, "I will not stay home just because you have a bad feeling about something. You worry too much, love, that is all."

Feeling a headache coming on, Elrond put a hand to his head in frustration. "Cele-," he began to retort when suddenly, Lindir burst into the room, breathing hard.

"My… Lord… Elrond!" he gasped in between breaths. "Please forgive the intrusion, but I received news there was an Orc raid in the northern borders. Two patrollers have scarcely returned with the news. Somehow they managed to escape but are severely wounded and in need of your aid."

Elrond paled and turned to his sons. "Elladan, Elrohir, I want you to take a group of your best fighters and leave immediately. You are to scout the area for any possible survivors and kill any Orcs you come across."

The twins rose, all cheerfulness now gone from their faces. Kissing their mother, they bowed to their father before leaving. When the door clicked shut behind them, Elrond turned to his wife; his mind made up. "Celebrían, is this not enough to convince you? I'm sorry, but you are not going. It is not safe. If I were to let you go and anything ever happen to you, I would never forgive myself. Please understand this. I love you." Kissing his wife's brow, Elrond left the room leaving a very upset and frustrated Celebrían.

* * *

An hour later, the courtyard bustled with activity as Elladan, Elrohir, along with several other Elven warriors made the final preparations to depart. Many of the horses stood impatiently, waiting for their riders as the Elves hurried between them, strapping supplies, weapons and other required items to their saddles.

As the twins got ready to mount their horses, they looked up to see their mother walking solemnly down the steps towards them. The usual sparkle in her eyes was now downcast; her hands clasped together in front of her. Elladan shared a knowing glance with his brother. They knew she was very upset at not being able to see her parents and Arwen, but they also knew it was for her best interest she remained here.

"My sons, please be careful out there and come back as soon as you can," she whispered, reaching up to place a gentle kiss on each of their brows. Casting a faint smile on her lips, she whispered, "Stay safe for me."

"We will," Elladan said as he swung himself up into the saddle.

Elrohir nodded in agreement. "We promise to come back as soon as we can."

Turing their horses towards the gates, they led the company of Elves out of the courtyard into the forest, intent on tracking down and destroying the Orcs.

As soon as they were no longer in sight, Celebrían turned to her husband who had come up quietly behind her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pleaded with her husband to let her go. Elrond, however, would not relent. He was not about to let his wife go out in the wild when the Orc attacks were getting more deadly and numerous every passing hour.

As the two of them stood there on the steps of the Last Homely House, arguing about why she should be able to go and why she shouldn't, a messenger from the Lothlórien guard arrived, bearing a message from Arwen asking when her mother was going to arrive.

After reading the missive, Celebrían turned to her husband, frustration, and annoyance visible on her face. "Elrond, I promised her I would come. If I don't go, this will be the third time I have gone back on my word. Please, do not be the one to disappoint our daughter again," she beseeched as she held the parchment out towards him.

Oh, how Elrond wanted to shout, stamp his feet and tell her there was no way in Middle Earth he was going to allow her to go on such a journey with such a high risk of danger. But upon seeing the look of hope in her eyes and knowing their daughter would be heartbroken if her mother didn't come again, he finally gave in and told her she could go.

Overjoyed, Celebrían threw herself into Elrond's arms. "Thank you, Elrond! I promise everything will turn out just fine." Kissing him tenderly, she went to go finish packing her belongings, a slight spring in her step which had not been present mere moments ago.

Elrond still did not have a good feeling about letting her leave, but if she insisted on going, he would make sure his best soldiers escorted her. Elrond sighed heavily following Celebrían inside moments later. As he entered under the arches, he frowned. That ill feeling was still nagging at the back of his mind. What was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you again to MistressOfImladris for looking over this chapter for me!

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose over Rivendell, casting everything in a warm golden light, Elrond closeted himself away in his study. He was finishing up his morning reports when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter," he replied without looking up from the paper he was in the middle of revising.

The door opened slowly, revealing a tall, dark-haired ellon. "My Lord Elrond, you called for me," he said, upon entering the room. As he moved to stand before the desk, his booted feet made no sound on the decorative rug spread out over the floor.

Elrond looked up from his report and put the quill down, motioning for him to sit. "Ah, yes, Faron, thank you for coming so quickly. I am sure you are aware my wife is leaving here this morning for Lothlórien?"

The captain looked at his lord with disbelief. He had heard rumors she was going but never thought Elrond would allow it. "She is traveling during these times of troubles when several Orc attacks have been happening?" Not wishing to overstep his bounds, Faron carefully chose his next words. "Don't you think it unwise to let her leave? I know she misses her parents and Lady Arwen terribly, but it is far too dangerous for her to leave the safety of Imladris!"

The Elf-lord glanced at Faron with a look of uneasiness in his eyes. "Yes, Faron, I am aware of the dangers lurking in Caradhras. For that reason, I am charging you and the best of your Elves to lead my wife along with her companions safely to Lothlórien, understand?"

Faron gazed at his lord with a look of slight confusion. "Me, my lord? Forgive my asking, but don't you think Lord Glorfindel would be better suited to escort the Lady Celebrían?"

"Glorfindel is needed here, Faron, so I am appointing this task to you."

Faron lowered his head in respect. "I understand, my lord. I swear to you we will make sure they are kept safe with our lives and arrive unharmed. When do we depart?"

Standing, Elrond walked towards the window, seeming lost in space for a time before answering uneasily. "They are leaving within the next hour. I want you and your scouts ready by then… and Faron –" He turned his gaze towards Faron, and again the captain saw just how worried the Elf–lord was. "Be ever on your guard at all times, for the enemies of Middle-earth do not sleep."

Faron stood up and bowed. "It will be done as you command."

Nodding, Elrond dismissed Faron. "Thank you, Faron, that will be all."

Turning, Faron went to prepare himself and to brief his troops for the dangerous trip that lay ahead. He felt uneasy about the whole thing. Orc attacks were becoming more and more frequent. It was not wise for any to be traveling the roads. But, to his mounting frustration, he could do little about it, he knew it was not his place to argue.

When Faron left, Elrond returned to his work but found it hard to stay on task. He couldn't shake the feeling he was making a mistake letting his wife depart. Elrond wished he had not commanded his sons to leave, but he decided not to say anything to Celebrían. He knew she would just tell him he was being worried for nothing. Shaking the feeling aside, he forced himself to finish the reports he had been trying for the last several hours to complete. After all, they won't finish themselves, he thought glumly.

* * *

"Please, Tinil, it will be okay. Elrond is making sure Faron along with the best of his troops is with us. Nothing will happen. Besides, when was the last time you went back to visit your brothers? I'm sure they will want to see you after all these years of being away," Celebrían pleaded with her childhood friend, trying to convince her to make the journey with her.

Tinil and Celebrían had grown up together and were practically inseparable. Tinil's father had been the Marchwarden, her mother Lady Galadriel's confidante until their sailing into the West after her father had been gravely injured on patrol. Tinil had only been an elfling, and since her brothers were in the patrols, Galadriel and Celeborn had taken it upon themselves to care for Tinil until she was older. When Celebrían married Elrond and moved to Imladris, Tinil went with her as her friend and companion.

The silver-haired elleth sighed heavily. "But what about all the Orc attacks that have been happening as of late? I heard the scouts say they are coming closer and there are rumors of them attacking during daylight hours."

Celebrían sat next to her best friend placing her hand on hers, giving it a soft squeeze. "Tinil, I swear to you, I will allow nothing happen to you. Faron will be escorting us. He was one of the High King Gil-galad's personal guards and is one of the best warriors we have. Please, it won't be the same without you. I will be the only elleth until we get to Lothlórien, and that would be too depressing for words."

Giggling, Tinil rolled her eyes, "Well when you put it that way. I can't let you be left to fend off all the ellyn yourself, now can I? They would have an unfair advantage over you."

Celebrían laughed. "So, does that mean you are coming?"

"Yes, I will come; like you said, it has been far too long since I saw my brothers." Tinil smiled at her persuasive friend.

Hugging Tinil, Celebrían jumped to her feet. "Oh, thank you, Tinil. Now, hurry and pack; we are leaving within the hour." Celebrían rushed to the door of Tinil's room, intending to return to her chambers to ensure she had everything necessary she was going to need herself. In the doorway, she turned to face her friend. "And Tinil, I promise everything will be fine, you'll see." With a soft smile, she left Tinil to pack her belongings. After the door had clicked shut, Tinil wondered how Celebrían talked her into such a journey.

Soon everyone was in the courtyard packed and ready to set forth. Celebrían handed the last of her bags to Esgarben, one of the Elves who would be escorting her, while she went to say goodbye to Elrond. She bit back a smile when she took in his expression of one who had just eaten cookies laced with salt.

"Celebrían, please, I beg you to reconsider. Wait until the twins return from scouting; then you can leave. Just wait one more week, that is all," Elrond pleaded, grasping his wife's hands in his as if they were a lifeline. "If something were to happen..." His voice trailed off, filled with fear and trepidation.

Celebrían squeezed his hands gently. "Elrond, please, everything will be okay. Besides, Faron is going to be with us. If things start to become too dangerous we will stop and turn around, I promise."

Elrond sighed, knowing his wife would not change her mind. She was too much like her mother.

Gracefully, if not happily Elrond nodded his head before taking his wife in his arms kissing her tenderly. Not wanting to let her go, he held her tightly allowing her to remain in his protective grip for several minutes. Then it was time to leave. Elrond reluctantly released her from where he still held her protectively. Slowly Celebrían went to her horse and mounted the mare while glancing back at her husband, who still looked worried but managed a small smile. Returning the smile, she then turned leaving the gates of the Last Homely House, Faron and his company of Elves following her closely.

"Be careful, my love," Elrond softly said as he waved goodbye, unaware his life – and that of his family – would be changed forever in the space of a few short days.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge shout out goes to MistressOfImladris for beta reading this chapter

* * *

The company which was escorting Lady Celebrían and Lady Tinil had been traveling for several hours now and were approaching the west side of the Bruinen. For most of the trip, the company remained silent, surveying the scenery. Nonetheless, everyone kept a watchful eye out for any signs of hidden danger from the enemy. After a while of no trouble, the travelers started to relax a little, talking quietly to some of their companions.

Eventually, the party decided to risk a much-needed rest. The horses were beginning to tire a little, and many of the riders' joints were becoming stiff. On top of that, everyone started to feel the pangs of hunger and thirst. Sensing a short respite was needed, Faron quickly gave orders for a perimeter to be set up and for someone to light a small fire.

While his orders were being carried out, Faron approached Celebrían, who was sitting on a stump, talking to Tinil. "My lady, even though we have not seen any Orcs, I believe it is wise that you and Lady Tinil stay within the perimeter of guards."

Celebrían began protesting, stating they were still near Imladris' borders, but she was abruptly interrupted by Faron, who would not take any chances. "My lady, with all due respect, I gave my word to your husband I would protect you with my life and those of my patrol. Either you listen to me, and stay within the perimeter, or we will turn around and go back to Imladris."

Falling silent, Celebrían realized it was pointless to argue with Faron. Not wanting to upset him any further, Celebrían nodded her understanding, then turned back to her conversation with Tinil.

Faron walked away a few feet while still watching Celebrían for a minute. After making sure she would listen to him and not wander off, he turned and went to help the other elves finish setting up camp and to prepare the meal.

Sighing in frustration, Celebrían whispered to Tinil, who was tying back her long silver hair. "I swear Elrond has gotten everyone paranoid something horrible is going to happen to me. I honestly do not understand what all the fuss is about! We are a good way from where the attacks have been happening. I think we could relax a little bit."

Tinil stopped messing with her hair and stared soberly into her best friend's eyes. "Celebrían, listen to me. I have known you practically your whole life. I moved from Lothlórien to Imladris when you married Lord Elrond. The entire time you two have been married, he has not needlessly worried and has always had a sound cause for concern. He loves you with his whole being, Celebrían. If he is disturbed to the point he sent your sons and their patrols out and felt that it is necessary for Faron and his best guards in Imladris to protect us, I think you should trust him enough to do as asked and stop thinking your husband is acting paranoid!"

Celebrían lowered her eyes, ashamed of her actions. Inside, she knew Tinil was right. Elrond was sagacious and had the gift – or curse depending on your point of view – of foresight. The entire time she had known and been married to him, Elrond maybe once made a mistake with a vision. So why did she doubt him now? "You're right, Tinil. Forgive me for doubting him. I have rarely had cause to disbelieve him in the past, so I am not sure why I would now."

Tinil laughed. "Probably because you are as stubborn and hardheaded as your mother!"

Feigning being insulted, Celebrían pushed her friend lightly. "I am not!"

Tinil rolled her eyes playfully. "Mhm. Sure, you aren't."

An hour later, after everyone had eaten, they were off again. The next couple of days were uneventful for the company. They hadn't run into any danger, but Faron still had his patrol keep a sharp lookout. He knew full well the minute you let your guard down was when peril hit. The skies for miles around were free of clouds, and a brilliant blue peeked through the tops of the trees, allowing the sun to warm them with its golden light.

Abruptly their cheerful demeanor ended, as they came to a land which was desolate and barren. With no trees or boulders to keep them hidden or offer protection if attacked, the Elves quickly went from cheerful to solemn, and for a good reason. Just a quarter of a mile ahead, the skies had gone from brilliant blue to a dark, ominous gray.

Faron was currently discussing with Esgarben whether they should try and find shelter. The clouds had become darker, and thunder began to rumble in the distance. Unfortunately, they didn't see any possible area to camp, so they had to continue riding on. Just when the clouds broke wide open, expelling the rain upon the company, making it practically impossible to travel, one of the guards spotted a cave just a few hundred meters ahead. Faron quickly ordered two scouts to go and check it out to make sure it was safe. Within several minutes, the scouts came back and reported the cave uninhabited, and it appeared huge enough to house everyone.

With their spirits lifted by the hope of a warm fire, the Elves moved quickly into the cave, sighing in relief as they escaped the pouring rain. Once inside, Celebrían and Tinil helped set up camp. The cave was indeed rather spacious and warm, causing the Elves' clothes to begin drying almost immediately. Esgarben found some old firewood in the back of the cave left over from its previous occupants and soon a blazing fire was going.

When everything was situated, Faron made sure guards were posted near the entrance, before he let himself relax slightly, joining the others in a simple meal of lembas and miruvor. The captain had a job to do, and he didn't take it lightly. Once everyone finished eating, Faron set up the night watches before rolling up in his blanket to catch an hour or two of sleep. He didn't need much, and he knew his patrol were capable of handling themselves.

The rain continued to pour down throughout the night making it tough to hear any approaching creature. Teithon, a rather young Elf, had been appointed first watch. This was his first journey past the safety of Imladris, and he was eager to please his captain. Keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of danger ahead, he suddenly noticed some strange movement about a half – mile away. Not wanting to draw attention to whatever it was out there prowling, he remained motionless allowing his Elven senses to take over. Teithon watched the shapes slowly move closer, the occasional howl sounding through the night, sending chills coursing through his body.

After a few more minutes of observing whatever it was out there, the young scout knew he needed to alert Faron. "Captain! Captain! Come here!" Teithon said urgently, keeping his voice down so as not to wake anyone else. After all, there was no need to cause any unnecessary panic. Faron immediately rolled himself out of his blanket and came to stand next to Teithon. The young scout pointed towards the shapes while keeping his gaze on the creature. "I have been seeing movement for the past few minutes, about half a mile away. It has been steadily coming closer. There have been some howling, too."

Faron nodded and watched carefully. Sure enough, hulking shapes were moving quickly along in the dark. Alarm coursed through him, but he quickly pushed it down. Fear and panic clouded your mind, which led to making bad choices. "Keep watching, Teithon. Prepare for an attack at any moment. I am afraid an Orc pack has spotted us. Let me know immediately of any changes."

Teithon's eyes widened. An Orc pack? Fear slowly began to grip him. This was what he trained for, yet seeing an Orc close up in battle was something no amount of training could prepare your mind for. Saluting stiffly, Teithon loosened his sword in its scabbard and resumed his post. Faron quickly walked back into the cave and roused the other guards. When they were all assembled, they began to put together a quick plan. With any luck, they might go unnoticed and continue their journey. If attacked, they would have to protect Lady Celebrían and Lady Tinil to the death and hope they would escape without any loss of their own.

Meanwhile, Teithon continued his watch, unaware of the impending danger from his left side. Just as the dark figure came into view, attracting Teithon's attention, a black arrow flew out of the night and buried itself in his neck before he could call out the alarm.

Teithon fell to the ground with a thud. He was dead before he hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

While Esgarben and the other guards were working on a plan of action, Faron began to get a very uneasy feeling something wasn't right. He looked around the small enclave, eyebrows furrowing in concern, to see if everyone was present. Lady Celebrían and Tinil were busy sleeping near the back of the cave while the rest of the company were still trying to put together a quick plan. So, what was wrong? As he continued to look around the cave, his eyes fell on the entrance where Teithon was supposed to be. Then realization struck him as his eyes took in the empty spot where the young guard should have been, and his heart sank. Teithon! Where was he?

As his gray eyes darted around the cave and back to the entrance with no sign of Teithon, dread churned in the pit of his stomach. What could have happened to him? Faron knew the young ellon would not just up and abandon his post or disobey direct orders. Faron quickly made his way to where Teithon stood only moments before, hoping he was just around the corner of the cave opening. But that was not the case. As he approached the opening, what met his eyes was sickening: there lying with an arrow sticking from the side of his neck was Teithon, eyes staring unseeingly and his limbs lax in death.

Faron's breath caught in horror at the familiar carvings on the black arrow, and eyes darting to and fro for any sign of the enemy, he sounded the alarm. "Quickly, arm yourselves! We are under attack!"

Upon hearing Faron cry out, the Elves abandoned all thoughts of their plans and flew into action causing Lady Celebrían and Lady Tinil to awaken with a start. When they saw what was transpiring before their eyes, they got up from their sleep mats and quickly huddled together at the back of the cave. However, the Elves no sooner readied themselves for the oncoming attack when several large, grotesque Orcs barreled into the cave, scimitars drawn and snapping angrily, angry malice evident in their glowing red eyes.

Faron barked the order to begin the attack, at all costs were they to make sure the foul beasts didn't break through the ranks. Esgarben then took the left flank while his younger brother Gwathron headed off the right, leaving Faron to take the center. The rest of the Elves lined themselves up in front of Celebrían and Tinil, using their lithe bodies as shields from any projectiles.

As Faron, Esgarben, and Gwathron led the fight, they quickly began to gain the upper hand, pushing the Orcs further out of the cave and into the open with the rest of the Elves following suit. But no sooner had they drove the enemy out; Orc archers began firing volleys shooting down several Elves, giving the footmen the advantage. However, the Elves would not give in, and they fought even harder.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, the two ellith were frightened out of their minds, not knowing what was happening to those who were fighting outside. As Celebrían's mind raced back to her husband and his warnings back home, she couldn't help but feel horrible knowing her people were more than likely dying out there to protect her.

Tinil, on the other hand, decided she was not going to stay put like a damsel in distress while the others were out there fighting. With her mind made up to go out and help protect the ellyn – especially her love Gwathron – Tinil shot up and grabbed a sword which was still grasped tightly in the hand of a fallen Elf and ran outside to help. Before Celebrían knew what was happening and before she could stop her, Tinil was gone.

Celebrían horror-stricken reached for her friend and cried out. "Tinil! What are you doing? Get back here!"

Celebrían's voice, however, had fallen on deaf ears, for Tinil already left the safety of the cave. As she emerged outside to the fight, she looked around for Gwathron. Finally, spotting him in a one-on-three battle, completely unaware she was amongst the fight Tinil started to make her way towards him to aid him. Esgarben on the other hand, who had just slashed down a snarling opponent noticed Tinil and was horrified. "Tinil, what are you doing out here?! Get back in the cave now!"

Several Orcs nearby heard Esgarben and immediately turned on Tinil. Tinil froze mid-stride for one moment, but as soon as the lead Orc raised his weapon to strike her down, she came to her senses and slit the head Orc's throat causing black blood to spray her gown and face.

Upon seeing their leader fall, the other two Orcs became enraged and charged cursing her in the Black Speech. Tinil knew she would not be able to react in time and immediately regretted her decision to join the fight. Preparing herself to meet her untimely end she whispered her final words of love to Gwathron. Just seconds before they reached her, a sword ripped through one of the Orcs backs revealing a half angered, half terrified, Celebrían giving her friend the opportunity to strike the other beast down.

As Tinil was breathing a sigh of relief, she felt a sudden sharp pain through the back of her left leg. Screaming in agony, she collapsed on the ground. Looking for the source of the pain, Tinil looked down and noticed an arrow protruding from her thigh. Engaged with the other Orcs, Gwathron heard Tinil scream and looking over in horror he saw her fall to the ground, and just behind her, he noticed an Orc scuttling towards her.

Infuriated, he started fighting his way through the onslaught of Orcs and Elves, finally making his way to her. Celebrían who was bending down trying to protect her friend would have been next if Gwathron hadn't arrived when he did. Quickly dispatching the Orc, he hurriedly bent down and picked Tinil up his muscles tensing with fear of hurting her even more, and motioning for Celebrían to follow, he proceeded to carry her back to the cave with Celebrían close by.

By now the battle had died down, and when Gwathron entered the cave, he was all but fuming with anger and worry. Gently placing her on the ground, he turned on the ellith, his eyes flashing in a fury. "What in Arda were you two thinking, going out there?! You could have died – and then what?"

Tinil was sobbing uncontrollably, both from pain and fear. "I'm sorry. I'm – I only wanted to help you. I was afraid of losing you."

Celebrían was smoothing her friend's hair back trying to comfort her. She knew Gwathron was only speaking out of fear more than anything else. She was only glad Elrond was not there as he would not nearly have been as composed as Gwathron was. Gwathron took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again. "Forgive me, Tinil; I did not mean to yell at you. I was talking out of fear. I do not know what I would do if you should have died."

It was then he saw her grab her leg in agonizing pain that he remembered Tinil's injury. "Let me look at your leg." Tinil nodded and swallowed hard biting her lower lip in pain. Both Celebrían and Gwathron helped her relax enough so he could inspect her leg checking for any signs of poison or see if the arrow hit an artery.

While he was busy examining her leg, the rest of the patrol returned from the skirmish. As Celebrían looked up, she saw Faron, who was beyond furious. If she thought Gwathron was angry, it was nothing compared to how Faron was feeling. Knowing he was going to assail both her and Tinil for their foolish and reckless behavior, she braced herself.

"Of all the imprudent things I have ever seen in my life! Do you two mind telling me what you were doing out there? I thought I explicitly told you two to stay inside where it was safe! You could have been killed!" Then turning his eyes on Celebrían, he continued his body trembling with anger. "I made a promise to your husband I would keep you safe, and by you going out there like that you more or less insulted the lives of my ellyn who died to protect you!"

Celebrían was speechless and shaking as she watched Faron storm out to go cool off. Esgarben, who watched the whole thing unfold, slowly walked to Celebrían and laid his hand on her shoulder. He knew Faron was only acting out of fear: fear he might have to be the one to tell Lord Elrond his wife perished by the very creatures he swore to protect her from. Very few knew Faron as well as him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached Celebrían who was fighting not to come undone. "Just give him time, my lady. He is just upset. He takes his job very seriously, and he would never forgive himself if you were to be hurt or killed."

Celebrían looked up tears cascading from her gray eyes. "How…how many did we lose?" she asked, finding it hard to form the words to her question.

Esgarben closed his eyes to collect himself before opening them again to answer. Even after all these millennia, he still found it hard to report the number of casualties after a battle. No matter how small it was. "Last I was informed, we only lost six. We were very lucky it was not more considering we were caught unprepared, but it was still six too many." He then looked over to his younger brother who was still tending Tinil. "How is she?"

Gwathron already removed the arrow and was busy bandaging the leg, his face set in concentration. "She is lucky. The arrow missed her major arteries by a quarter of an inch, so she did not lose much blood. I cannot tell yet if the arrow tip was tainted, and she will not be able to walk on it for at least a week."

Esgarben exhaled heavily; this was not good news. If Tinil could not walk, that would slow them down. He knew as well as the others if attacked once, they ran a higher chance of being attacked again, and next time they might not be as lucky. They could not afford any hindrances. "We must stay here for a day or two until we have tended to the other injured Elves. Tinil will have time to heal more by then. If she cannot walk by the time we are ready to leave, she may ride my horse. Give her some pain-relieving herbs with a slight sedative to help her sleep. I will be back to check on her later." Then turning to Celebrían, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "My lady, I suggest you get some rest yourself." Bowing deeply, Esgarben left to go help Faron with the other Elves while Celebrían tried to sleep.

A little way off Faron was in the middle of helping some of the other Elves bind up the last of the injured wounds when Esgarben came up silently behind him a grim look on his face. "How are the Ladies Celebrían and Tinil?"

"Lady Celebrían is shaken up but otherwise fine. And the Lady Tinil should be okay in a week if the wound is not poisoned. However, she will not be able to walk on her leg for a while." Then looking at one of the injured ellyn, Esgarben asked the one question he feared the most. "How bad are the injured?"

Faron looked up after he finished binding one of the arms of said wounded. "For the most part they are okay, nothing too serious, however, a few others have more severe injuries. Most of the ellyn think we should continue our journey despite this setback, while others believe we should turn back and head home. What do you say?"

Esgarben looked around taking in the sight around him. While it was true they had a major victory; it didn't change the fact they had been attacked and not by some small group of Orcs either. This was an organized attack and was a larger hunting party. His previous thought was still ringing loud and clear: If attacked now, it was more than likely they would be besieged again. It was only a matter of time. But if the majority wished to continue their journey, he would follow. "I think we have come this far and we were lucky this time. I say we continue if that is what the majority wish, but keep a sharper eye out for more Orcs. If we are attacked again or come across any signs of danger, we turn around and leave at once."

Faron thought for a moment while looking over at Celebrían who was indeed slightly shaken up and looked like she had been crying, a blanket pulled tightly about her shoulders. He made a note to talk to her later. He did not wish for her to think he spoke out of anger at her. "Very well, we will continue, but I want a close eye on Lady Celebrían. She is not to be left alone for a moment. We were very lucky this time she was not hurt or killed. I will not take any more chances."

Esgarben bowed slightly. "Yes, captain." Turning, he went back to help his brother with Tinil.

Meanwhile, Celebrían was beginning to worry about her husband's warnings, wondering if perhaps he was right and there was something to worry about. Perhaps there were a lot more orcs emerging then anyone truly knew about. Celebrían slowly closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep, but not before she had said a small prayer to Elbereth to help keep them safe.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Celebrían took care of Tinil while Gwathron went out to scout the area with Esgarben to make sure it was safe for them to continue. To everyone's relief especially Celebrían's, Tinil's wound so far showed no signs of being poisoned, and her complexion seemed to be healthier. Since they needed to move relatively quickly, they could not afford to take it gently to avoid any unnecessary discomfort. To allow Tinil to sleep peacefully, the head healer, Eithon gave Tinil a small sleeping draught.

While they were waiting for the troop to return, Celebrían sat vigilantly over her friend. Every so often, she would look up at Faron, who was looking over his injured ellyn. Celebrían was still very upset over yesterday and was unsure if she should apologize now or wait until they were well on their way. After contemplating on what she should do, Celebrían got up to talk with Faron to try and smooth things out. Just as she started to go over, Esgarben and the others came in from scouting the area.

While Gwathron went over to check on Tinil, his brother made his way over to Faron to give his report. "What news have you Esgarben?" Faron asked standing up once he finished rewrapping one of the Elves arms.

Esgarben sat down and took a sip of water before responding. Faron could tell his eyes held some unfortunate news, for Esgarben refused to make eye contact. Faron learned a while ago when Esgarben had bad news; he would avoid eye contact. "It would appear last night we slew all the Orcs who attacked us, captain; however, upon scouting the area further out, we did run across some tracks leading north. The prints looked like they were from scouts, possibly a few Wargs and they are still fresh. While it's hard to say if they are from last night's battle, I think it is safe to say it is not wise to remain here." Esgarben lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "I believe it would be a good idea that we make haste and move on. I fear what may happen if we linger here too much longer."

Faron took in a deep, shaky breath and ran his hand over his face, pacing around the dying embers slowly. This was grave news indeed. If these tracks his patrol came across were made by Warg-riding scouts, then they were not safe at all. It would only be a matter of time before they cut them off from making it safely to their destination.

"Captain?" Esgarben asked, concerned.

Faron stopped his pacing and regained his composure. "Yes, forgive me. You are right Esgarben; we cannot remain here. It is far too dangerous. We must leave within the hour, sooner if we can. Begin to pack our things immediately; I will start to help Eithon move the injured. All those unable to walk, including Lady Celebrían, will ride horses. We cannot afford any delays." As Esgarben turned to go and make ready to leave, Faron laid his hand on his shoulder. "One more thing: no need to alarm Celebrían of the possible danger, she is already anxious enough after yesterday."

Esgarben nodded his understanding. "Of course, captain. Not one word." He then left and told some of his scouts including his younger brother, who got up and quickly started to make ready to depart.

Celebrían stood to the side watching the whole thing. Despite Faron and Esgarben's attempts at keeping everything quiet, she was no fool and knew they were in danger. After Esgarben left, she silently walked over to Faron who was already packing medical supplies and other equipment. "Captain Faron?" she asked carefully finding the right words to approach the subject. Before he could respond, she continued. "I overheard you and Esgarben talking, and regardless of your attempt to protect me from the truth, I know we are still in possible danger. Are you sure it is still safe to go on?"

Faron stopped what he was doing and mulled her question carefully. What should they do? Was it safe to continue, or should they turn back and return to Imladris while they still could. Faron looked deep into Celebrían's eyes. "I will not lie to you, my lady. Yes, it is true we could still be in danger. However, it is too soon to tell just how much. So, the question is what do you wish to do? Do you want to continue to Lothlórien or do you want to make our way back to Imladris? I will respect your choice, and no one will think any less of you if you decide to turn back."

Celebrían lowered her gaze for a split second before looking back up. Right now, she was not sure what she wanted to do. A part of her was telling her she should turn back and return to the safety of her husband's home, while another part of her was telling her they should go on as they had already come so far. Hoping she was making the right decision, she sighed softly. "I think if it is too dangerous to continue, then we should return to Imladris. However, if you believe it is still relatively safe to continue forward, then I would like to keep going. I trust your judgment captain; you have kept us safe this long."

Faron felt his heart lurch at those words. She was trusting him to make the right decision. He could only hope he was making the right one. After thinking about it for a few moments more, he nodded firmly. "In that case my lady, if you are still willing, I say we continue. We should be safe if we leave now and can make it to the edges of the Redhorn. Then we can find shelter close by until daylight and cross the pass into safety."

Celebrían smiled softly, her eyes shining with trust for her protector. "I am willing captain. Thank you. My husband made a good choice when he picked you to guide us." Hugging Faron gently, Celebrían turned to go pack up her few belongings and to help Gwathron with Tinil, whom now starting to stir was assisted to a horse.

Finally, after much hurrying, everything was packed; the wounded and Celebrían were on horses, and they were ready to leave. Faron took one last look around to make certain there was no evidence they were there. Satisfied that they were prepared, he gave the signal, and they were off. For hours, they traveled without stopping nor was anyone conversing for they were in a hurry to reach the edges of the Redhorn Pass and to safety. Just as the Star of Eärendil was arriving over the horizon, they reached their destination. Their relief was short-lived, however, for just as they began to relax, they heard a thud. Turning towards the sound, Celebrían let out a scream. "Tinil!"

Gwathron quickly dismounted his horse and rushed to her side lifting her up in his arms fear racing through his whole core. "Tinil!"

Almost immediately, Eithon was at her side, fingers checking automatically for a pulse. When he felt one, he breathed a sigh of relief which was instantly replaced with dismay when he saw her pale complexion. Quickly getting to his feet, Eithon motioned for Gwathron and the others to follow. "We must get her warmed up and soon."

Gwathron hurriedly carried Tinil inside to a nearby cave that had been discovered moments earlier. When he entered, he quickly placed her on the ground and ordered for a fire to be started. Once the fire was roaring, Eithon checked her over his face becoming grimmer by the second. On her left leg where hours before appeared to be fine were ugly black webbing spreading around her leg. "It seems the wound is indeed poisoned."

Celebrían felt sick to her stomach. "Can you heal her?"

Eithon sadly shook his head. "I am afraid not. Without knowing just what kind of poison the enemy used, I cannot do much for her. The best I can do is to treat it with _Athelas_ and hope we get to Lothlórien before it is too late."

Gwathron could not believe what he was hearing. "How long does she have?"

Eithon was not entirely sure. "It is hard to say. If her health continues to go downhill at this present rate, I would say a week at the most. I suggest we rest here for tonight and first thing before the sun is up, we make all haste to Lothlórien. Hopefully, we will not have any further delays, and between the _Athelas_ and her Elvish attributes, she will make it until we arrive."

Gwathron fought the urge to lash out at Celebrían. Even though he knew this was not her fault, a part of him could not help but blame her. No, Celebrían didn't force Tinil to run out and try to fight, but it was she that convinced her to come along. It was Celebrían who insisted on making this journey, knowing full well Orcs were attacking more and more. And as a result of her going against her husband's wishes despite his concerns, his love was now dying, and they were no nearer safety than when they left.

Sensing Gwathron's thoughts, Celebrían sat to the side watching Eithon work on her friend. Once Tinil was taken care of, and Eithon was confident she would last through the night, he began to make rounds to the other injured Elves. After treating them, he was now not so sure continuing their present course was such a good idea. Not only was Tinil deathly ill, but four other Elves were severely wounded, and at least one of them he knew would not live through the night.

Sílon, a guard no older than nine hundred, received a gash to his lower abdomen that had become extremely infected, and on top of it, it ruptured his spleen. The best Eithon could do for the young ellon was to make his last moments as comfortable as possible until Mandos summoned him home.

Celebrían was now in complete shock. Feeling her eyes well up, she cradled her knees and let the tears fall. This was her fault. If only she listened to her husband, her best friend would not be dying right now, and they would not be in this situation.

Faron looked over and saw her distress. Knowing what she was thinking and feeling, he sat down beside her. "My lady, this is not your fault. We all knew the risk we were taking venturing out here during these dangerous times. It was a risk we were all willing to take. Blaming yourself for things that are out of your control will not help. Believe me, I know." Faron cleared his throat and looked away. No need to think back to the past, not now for certain, he thought to himself bitterly.

Celebrían seemed to sense something was wrong with Faron, but before she could ask, he patted her hand gently and stood up. "You should get some rest. We are leaving before the sun rises and if luck is on our side tomorrow, we should make it to safety in a few days."

"But what if we are not able to leave tomorrow? Tinil will not last much longer." Celebrían swallowed hard and pushed those thoughts out of her mind. No, Tinil had to live. She refused to accept Eithon's verdict. He had been wrong before, what was to say he wasn't now?

Faron frowned. "Let us hope for her sake as well as yours that is not the case. Rest well, my lady." Cursing himself, he turned and left. Why did he decide to continue? Why didn't he listen to his instincts and turn back? It was like he was reliving the past once again. That fateful day all those years ago, when he failed to protect her – when he lost her. No, he would not fail again. He would protect his ellyn and most importantly he would get Tinil and Celebrían to the safety of Lothlórien. Feeling a new wave of determination, Faron laid down and fell into a restless sleep.

As night slowly crept over the small company of Elves, none of them realized just how close to danger they were. Somewhere far off in the distance, faint howling could be heard causing the said Elves to be even more on their guard as they hoped and prayed fate would be kind to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Celebrían woke during the middle of the night to the sound of quiet sobbing. Groggily sitting up she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark before looking around for the source of the weeping. It was still quite dark outside as the sun had not risen yet and if the weather from the past few days were any indicator, they more than likely would not see the sun again today. Most of the other Elves were still deep in reverie except for the few stationed near the entrance of the small cave they were taking shelter in.

When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, Celebrían searched the small cavern. Finally, they fell on a tiny figure in the far back corner of the cave. Celebrían got to her feet slowly making her way to the back passing Faron on the way, noticing he too looked upset. The silver-haired elleth looked at him puzzled and started to ask him what was wrong, but Faron shook his head motioning to the slumped figure and mouthed "Tinil."

Gasping, Celebrían quickly made her way to where her friend sat crying. When she reached Tinil, Celebrían noticed the other elleth appeared slightly hunched over what appeared to be a body. "Tinil, are you alright?" Celebrían softly asked placing a hand on her shoulder? As she put her hand on her shoulder, she flinched slightly at the amount of heat radiating through her gown.

Tinil looked up with a mixture of anger and grief outlining her features. Hot tears fell from her eyes, and for the first time, Celebrían could remember, Tinil lashed out at her. "No, I'm not all right. I am far from good. You promised me, Celebrían, if I went with you, we would be safe. You swore to me you would not allow anything to happen to me. Still, we were attacked, and now I am dying, and it is all your fault!" Her body shook, and her voice held malice as she looked at Celebrían with contempt.

Celebrían felt as though she had been slapped. Even though she knew Tinil did not mean what she said, it stung nonetheless. Recoiling her hand, Celebrían slowly stepped back. As she began to leave, Tinil reached out and grabbed her friend's hand pulling her back. "I'm sorry Celebrían, I did not mean it. I am just scared and…" Her voice trailed off, and she began to tremble like an elfling.

Clasping her hand tightly around her friend's, Celebrían felt guilt gnaw at her. "It is alright Tinil. You are right though; it is my fault. I am the one who insisted on leaving even though Elrond told me not to go. Because of that, we are in this dangerous position. I may not be able to change what has already happened, but I promise I will do everything within my power to get you to safety."

Tinil nodded her head and looked back down at the body lying next to her. "What about Sílon? We cannot just leave him here."

Celebrían looked closer and felt her stomach lurch and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out: lying on the cold stone floor was the body of Sílon. Celebrían knew he had been gravely injured but didn't realize it was so severe he would die. She knew Tinil and Sílon were good friends, they were, in fact, more like brother and sister despite the age difference. "Oh, Tinil, I am so sorry." Celebrían fell softly to her knees and held her arms open for Tinil. "We will give him a proper burial. We will not leave his body in the open for wild animals to desecrate."

No longer able to hold back the tears, Tinil flung herself into the open arms of her friend. As Celebrían tried to comfort Tinil, she noticed from the corner of her eyes Gwathron who heard Tinil lash out and came over to see what was wrong. When he saw the body of Sílon, he lowered his head in respect for his fallen comrade. He had known Sílon since he was just an elfling and had been there when he was recruited to join in Glorfindel's patrol. Sílon was always so eager to please and would often be the first to volunteer to go on the most dangerous patrols. "Rest in peace, my friend."

* * *

The stars were now beginning to fade from the night sky. Faron had given the orders for everyone to wake up and to start preparing to leave. The plan had been for them to be long gone within the hour, however, due to the condition of Tinil and several other guards, they were delayed a while longer. By the time, they were near ready to leave, the sun was now beginning to break, and it started to look like the weather was going to be pleasant for them, which was a relief for the company from the last few days of constant rain and dark sky.

Once all the necessary preparations were made to leave, Faron gave the order to have Sílon properly laid to rest. It was a somber time for the patrol, especially for Tinil who felt like she lost a family member. After the Elven patrol had laid a cairn over Sílon, they were now ready to make their way over the Redhorn Pass. They had consulted on what the best course of action was, and while some opted to turn around and go back, the majority voted to continue, especially after they saw the condition Tinil was in.

Even though the poison had slowed down, the effects were taking a toll on her body. She had developed a high fever overnight; her fair complexion was now deathly pale; her eyes were not focusing, and she took to muttering incoherently. Eithon had said their best bet was to get Tinil to Lothlórien so Lady Galadriel could minister to her. Celebrían wasn't so sure about it, but she trusted Eithon's judgment and apparently so did Faron, so she relented in the end.

Eventually, they were ready to leave, and the rest of the injured were placed on the horses, and everything was packed and ready to go. Celebrían mounted her horse, and soon they all departed. Despite the sunny sky, the atmosphere was dark. There was no singing, laughing or cheerful chatter as the party swiftly made their way further into the mountain pass, for fear they would be heard and ambushed where they stood. Faron and Esgarben kept their eyes and ears opened for the slightest sign of any Orcs while Gwathron rode with Tinil in front of him. Lady Celebrían had been commanded to ride in the middle of the party along with all the other wounded. If attacked, Faron wanted her to be as safe as possible.

As the day wore on, the weather seeming almost to sense the gloomy mood of the Elves began to change from a bright, sunny sky to a now dark and overcast sky that spoke of snow. The Elves hoped the weather through the pass would stay clear as they knew any snow would only slow them down which was something they could not afford to happen.

As they continued, they could not help but notice they were not the only ones to be silent, for not even the sound of birds or other small critters could be seen or heard. Making their way further through the treacherous mountain pass the Elves were beginning to think their luck would hold out, but it wasn't to be. They just decided to stop for a small break as they had been traveling for most of the day when Gwennion, another young guard injured a few days back collapsed. Eithon was quickly by his side, but when he bent down to check on him, he knew by a closer look he was dead.

Checking to see what the cause of his death was Eithon finally determined he too had been poisoned. Fortunately, it was not the same poison which plagued Tinil's body, but now Celebrían made the decision to turn around and go home. Eight Elves were now dead, and Tinil was hanging on by just a hair, she would risk no more Elven blood. Celebrían would just have to visit her parents and daughter when the threat of the Orcs passed or when they could afford to send an even larger escort.

Celebrían dismounted her horse and made her way to Faron, pulling him to the side, she lowered her voice. "Faron, I have decided we are turning around immediately to Imladris. I will not have any more Elves dying so I can visit my parents and daughter. We will rest for a few moments, and after we bury Gwennion, we will turn back."

Faron bowed his head. "Yes, my lady." Faron returned to the others. Some had noticed the grave look on their lady's face and wondered what she was telling their captain. When Faron arrived, he raised a hand, giving the orders to several other Elves to take care of Gwennion before he announced Celebrían's decision to return home.

As soon as Gwennion had been buried, and everyone paid their respects, the now tired and downcast group of Elves began to make their way quickly back towards Rivendell. Celebrían knew a few of them were not happy about her decision. However, Celebrían could not stop remembering back at her husband's words back home. _I had a premonition, if you leave, something terrible will happen and change our lives forever_. She could not in good conscious continue this journey putting her people in more danger. She could only hope they would not run into any more danger on the way home and Tinil would last until then.

* * *

Elrond was exhausted. He just finished going over some important documents on a future trade meeting with his Chief Advisor, Erestor when he was suddenly assailed by a deep feeling of fear and hopelessness. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he somehow knew it had to do with his wife.

Erestor was in the middle of a conversation with Elrond. When he had not received a reply to his last question, he looked up and noticed Elrond visibly shaken. Immediately concerned for his friend, he quickly walked over to him and shook Elrond carefully by the shoulders. "My lord, is everything okay?"

Snapped out of his stupor, Elrond blinked his eyes several times, for as quickly as the feeling had come, it left. "Uh…yes, Erestor. Forgive me; I'm fine. I am just tired and miss Celebrían that is all. Please, write up the reports and put them on my desk and then the rest of the evening is yours. Now, will you please excuse me?" Elrond replied hastily and turned leaving a very concerned and confused Erestor standing alone in his study.

Elrond was not sure what was wrong, but he knew it had to do with Celebrían. He knew he should not have let her leave. Even though Faron was with her, he could not help but feel the uneasiness growing by the minute. "Oh, please Elbereth, let my wife be okay. Do not allow any harm to come to her," he pleaded quietly.

Entering his room too worried and sick to his stomach to eat anything he fell in his chair trying desperately to keep himself together and convince himself the feeling he had was just his mind being paranoid. He was just missing his wife. After all, he had been wrong before, and he would be wrong again, he only hoped this was one of those times.


	7. Chapter 7

The group had scarcely begun the return journey home when a small group of orcs burst through a hidden cleft from seemingly out of nowhere. Faron wasted no time and shouted an order to engage the enemy. Esgarben and Gwathron held the back while Faron and a small group took the front. Celebrían this time did not attempt to fight but instead helped lead a frail Tinil to a small overhang where they were both hidden from the enemy.

The elves quickly eliminated the orcs. However, during the fight, they failed to notice one lone orc manage to escape the onslaught. Had they known what that would mean for them, Faron would have wasted no time leaving. Faron looked around one last time for any remaining enemies before asking Esgarben and Gwathron to survey the area for any injured or deceased. In the meantime, he and a few others left to take care of the dead orcs.

As Faron surveyed the dead orcs, Esgarben made his way over. "Faron, we managed to escape this time without receiving any significant injuries. However, we lost two of our own. I don't think we can ward off another attack. We have lost too many of our people. If we are to leave, it has to be now."

Faron looked over to where Celebrían was helping Gwathron escort Tinil back to her horse. Satisfied no one watched him, Faron knelt back down to one of the dead orcs and motioned for Esgarben to do the same. "Esgarben, I fear you may be correct. Look at these orcs," Faron observed poking the creature with a stick. "These are not your average fighters. They are scouts." His voice grim, he glanced back at Esgarben who had paled.

Esgarben stiffened. "Scouts? If these are scouts, then that means the main orc camp is probably nearby. This is foul news indeed. We cannot linger here any longer; we must make our way back to Imladris before anymore manage to track us."

Standing, Faron kicked one of the bodies before beginning to walk away. "Yes, indeed. Take care of our deceased then burn the orcs. Waste no time. We leave within the hour."

Esgarben nodded in agreement. "Yes, captain." Swiftly the elf left to carry out his orders.

Celebrían just finished helping her friend and assisting the other injured when she found Faron finishing loading his gear onto his horse. Walking up to Faron, she asked the question which had been weighing on her mind for some time. "Faron, how serious is it? I noticed the way you spoke to Esgarben when you thought I was not looking."

When Faron hesitated, Celebrían knew the was dire. "It is serious, isn't it?" Celebrían tried to sound brave, but deep inside she felt more afraid than even she wanted to admit.

Faron wanted to shield her from the truth, but he knew by doing so it would possibly cause more harm than good in the end. She was not just some elleth; she was the wife of Lord Elrond and the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Faron knew she could more than handle the truth. "I am afraid it is more dangerous than we thought, my lady." Taking her by the arm, he led her to the side and turned to face her, his gray eyes soft but solemn as he spoke to her. "The orcs which attacked us were not your average fighters; they were scouts."

Celebrían's eyes grew wide. "Scouts? But then that means..." Fear gripped at her as the words sunk in. Even she knew the seriousness of the situation. Where there were scouts, there were bound to be more orcs nearby.

Squeezing Celebrían's arm gently, Faron tried his best to comfort her. He had thousands of years dealing with evil of all kinds, Celebrían, on the other hand, led a more sheltered life. "Yes, I am afraid so. Listen, you and I both know I do not need to tell you I want you to stay close by Gwathron for the remainder of our journey back. I will not lie to you Celebrían. We must push harder than before if we are to make it back home before they can intercept us. That will also mean we will not be able to stop to rest very often, which may prove fatal to Tinil."

Celebrían bit her lip as she looked over to where her friend sat waiting. Tinil. How she wished she had not asked her to come along. Celebrían nodded her head; she knew Faron was right. Nonetheless, it still didn't stop the pain from knowing her best friend was on the brink of death and by not stopping to rest often, Tinil's body could over-exert itself, and she could die. "I understand Faron. When do we leave?"

Looking around, Faron saw Esgarben who just finished taking care of the fallen elves who perished in the last skirmish. "We will leave in a few minutes after we have disposed of the orcs. Go to your horse. As soon as we have burned them we make all haste to Imladris."

Celebrían didn't hesitate to listen and returned to her horse. She glanced over at Tinil who attempted to be strong, pretending like nothing was the matter. "Oh, Tinil, I am so sorry I brought you into this. I only hope you have strong enough to make this journey back," she whispered to herself.

Minutes later when the last orc had been reduced to ashes, and the fire put out, Faron, Esgarben, and Gwathron made their way to their horses where the others patiently awaited them. When Faron situated himself, he looked around at what was now only a mere handful of elves compared to what they started off with two weeks ago. Faron knew if the enemy attacked again it would take a miracle for them to survive.

May the Valar lead us to safety, he thought to himself before giving the signal for them to depart. Without looking back, they quickly made the journey back home and hopefully in one piece.

* * *

Orzag stormed furiously. For far too long his orcs returned empty-handed failing to kill elves, human, and dwarf alike, and to make matters worse, all his troops were being slaughtered! His master Azgad was going to have his head decorating the camp if he didn't start delivering and soon! While he pondered on how he was going to fix this mess, Durz came limping in trying to catch his breath.

"Durz!" Orzag boomed. "I hope you have some good news for me. Azgad is not happy with our lack of progress, and if I have to tell him one more time you have failed to deliver, I will personally gut you right here and now!" Orzag shook with anger his eyes flashing.

Durz cowered back and tried to muster up his courage; he forced himself to come forward. "My liege, I regret to tell you all my men died. We came across an escort of elves, but we were too few. I barely made it out alive myself."

Orzag could not believe his ears. With a hard blow, he backhanded Durz across the face, drawing blood. "You fool! Didn't I tell you not to come back to me unless you either killed more elves or brought some back to me?!"

"We tried my liege but..."

"I don't want excuses you miserable rat!" Orzag took a sword and raised his hand to strike when…

"My Lord, they are traveling back to Rivendell. We overheard them talking. There are several wounded elves including two she-elves, one of which is injured herself. One of the he-elves called one of them Lady Celebrían."

Orzag faltered upon hearing this. "Well now, this is news indeed. Perhaps you aren't useless after all. Go and prepare our best troops and warg riders. We leave at dawn to obliterate the he-elves, but I have plans for the two she-elves." Orzag evilly laughed as Durz left to prepare for the attack.

As soon as Durz was gone, Orzag turned to go and report this news to Azgad. If it was one thing Azgad prided himself on, it was the torture of prisoners, especially she-elves. Perhaps Orzag would not have to decorate his camp with his head after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Orzag grinned to himself in anticipation. It was time for his troops to move out. "Durz. Make sure the troops are very clear about the order not to kill the She-Elves. I want them alive and unharmed."

The smaller Orc nodded in acquiescence and relayed the order down the line, where the others gladly received it with much growling and gnashing of teeth. The anticipation began to build. They all wanted a taste of Elf flesh – Elf flesh which had taken the lives of many of their compatriots.

They would not fail this time. They had the perfect plan. When everyone was clear on the orders, Orzag gave the signal, and they marched out to battle and revenge.

* * *

The small company trekked their way back to Imladris in the pouring rain with as much speed as they could muster. Despite not wanting to, the group had to stop and rest several times due to harsh weather and the fact several of the Elves, including Tinil, were frail. Running low on rations the company had to save every bit until they reached their destination. They were in no position to hunt small game or set snares, not until they crossed the border.

Tinil, despite her grim appearance and situation, seemed to be faring better than even Eithon thought she would. She would still need the healing expertise of Master Elrond, but it appeared she would make it back alive if nothing happened to delay them.

None of the Elves talked at all anymore; even Lady Celebrían stayed silent as they all remained on high alert. Every so often they would hear a loose pebble, and the troop would prepare to go into a fight stance. They were now passing through a narrow, rocky passage, the perfect place for an ambush. This route had not been their first choice, but the alternatives had shown signs of recent Orc activity and the Elves knew they could not withstand another attack.

The silence was tense and watchful. If the enemy attacked, the company would need to be able to swing into action in a heartbeat if they were to stand any chance of making it out in one piece.

Faron and Esgarben settled at the front of the company scouting out the area when suddenly, they heard the unmistakable war cry of Orcs and the howling of Wargs! Within seconds' hundreds poured out on all sides, ascending the crevices, leaving no room for any Elf to escape. Orc archers began firing cascades of arrows, hitting and killing several of the Elves instantly. In desperation, Faron yelled orders for all his ellyn to attack. Drawing their weapons, they began slaughtering anything within reach.

In the initial confusion, Celebrían and Tinil became separated. Tinil frantically tried to find her way out of the midst of the battle when an arrow shot her horse in the neck, flinging her off. Landing hard, hitting her head on a rock, Tinil became disorientated. Gwathron, who had been separated from her when the attack began, ran to her side and instantly started killing the never-ending onslaught of Orcs in a desperate attempt to protect her.

Catching a small respite in between fighting, Gwathron turned to face a frightened Tinil. "Tinil! You and Lady Celebrían must find a way to get out of here and make for Imladris. If you stay, they will kill you both!" Gwathron eyes were brimming with tears as he spoke to Tinil. He knew if she left the chances of them meeting again on these shores was immeasurably slim. But staying here meant certain death.

Shaking her head vigorously, Tinil clung to Gwathron. "I will not leave you!" She would rather die than be separated from her love.

"Tinil…" he began to plead. In his anguish Gwathron failed to notice an Orc approach from behind, its spear leveled.

Tinil's eyes widened in terror as they alighted on the Orc as it lunged, her voice screaming a warning. "Gwathron!" But it was too late, even as his name left her lips, the spear slipped through his back, the head ripping into open air through his stomach. Tinil screamed in horror as Gwathron fell to his knees, surprise and disbelief on his face. She reached out to him, to hold him as he died. The Noldo's hand was just within reach when several Orcs grabbed and restrained her.

The silver-haired elleth screamed and fought but it was no use, Tinil was not strong enough to overpower them. As they dragged her away, Gwathron could only look on from where he knelt, slumped and helpless, his life draining into the snow. Another Orc approached cackling as he raised his sword to deliver the killing blow when out of nowhere Esgarben came raging through beheading him instantly.

* * *

Esgarben was engaging several other Orcs in a dance of death when Tinil's scream sounded through the air. Turning his head towards the sound, he saw his brother fall to his knees, an Orc spear sticking from his back. Enraged, he roared in a fury and raced to his brother, killing anything and everything that got in his path. He could not cut his way through all the enemies in time to reach Tinil, only just reaching his brother to remove his would-be executors head.

As the beast's body hit the floor, Esgarben fell to the ground, dropping his sword as he pulled his little brother in his arms. "Gwathron, look at me, please stay awake!" he choked on his tears as he spoke. It was too late; his brother was already heeding the call of Mandos. Tears began to fall freely, landing on his brother's face realizing his baby brother was beyond saving.

Gwathron looked up into his brother's face, the light in his eyes draining. "They have taken…Tinil. I…I have…failed you, Faron...Tinil." His voice slurred with every syllable. Weakly reaching up, his calloused hand brushed against his brother's cheek, his tears mingling with his brother's as he began to cough up blood, his breathing coming in gasps.

Caressing his brother's face, Esgarben forced himself to remain strong. "You have not failed anyone. I am proud to call you my brother and to have fought by your side." As he finished speaking his brother weakly smiled as the light left his brother's eyes and he breathed his last breath, his body falling limp.

Esgarben screamed in anger and grief. He wanted nothing more than to weep and mourn but to do so now would most likely end in his demise. He would have to grieve later for he would not die while those who murdered his brother still lived.

Picking up his sword, Esgarben leaped to his feet, filled with a strange energy. Slicing his way through the Orcs, he started making his way to where they had taken Tinil. He almost reached the small knot of Orcs with their struggling bounty when Orzag stepped out of nowhere and ran his cruel Orc-blade through Esgarben's chest.

The Orc grinned as he twisted the blade up and yanked it out of Esgarben's body, stepping neatly to the side as Esgarben fell forward. As he lay on the snow-covered ground, his life fleeing from its damaged home, Orzag laughed and whispered in his ear. "How does it feel to know you failed your fallen comrades and the She-Elves?"

Esgarben had no answer, for he lay dead at Orzag's feet.

* * *

Celebrían was in the middle of trying to get to safety when she heard the screams of her friend. Instantly, Celebrían attempted to search the pass for any signs of Tinil. She knew she needed to get both of them out of the fight or they would both be either killed or worse.

The Lady of Imladris desperately searched for a way out, but there was nowhere for her to go. Everywhere she turned, all she could see were her friends and companions being struck down before her. Despite their watchfulness, they had been surprised and severely outnumbered. For all their skill and experience, they were no match for the Orc band. There were just too many of them. As she watched on in horror, reality slammed into her like a troll's club; she was probably going to die.

Celebrían forced herself to take her eyes off the carnage and to continue looking for Tinil. She was just about to give up hope on finding her friend when out of the corner of her eye she saw Tinil struggling in the arms of two large Orcs. Nudging her horse to go forward into the carnage, she rode as fast as she could. She knew she had to reach her, or Tinil's fate would be worse than if she died out here.

She almost made it to Tinil when out of nowhere an arrow embedded itself deep into her horse's side. The horse reared in fear and pain before collapsing, flinging Celebrían from the saddle, face first into the blood-stained snow. Winded momentarily, Celebrían attempted to rise to her feet, but she kept losing her footing.

Not far ahead, a couple of smaller Orcs noticed her struggling. Grinning maliciously, they started advancing towards her, their swords dripping with the blood of her fallen companions. For a split moment, she felt like all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole until all this was over, then she hardened herself. She was not about to become sport for these…these things. She would die first, taking as many as she could with her.

Not wasting any time, she hastily searched the body ridden ground for a weapon and spotted a fallen sword just a foot away. Knowing she only had a few seconds before her pursuers reached her, she crawled as fast as her body allowed her, grabbing the weapon as she finally succeeded in getting to her feet.

One of the Orcs sneered and pointed to Celebrían whose hands were trembling as she held the sword in a defensive stance. "Look at what we have here boys! A filthy She-Elf who thinks she can take us down." The other Orcs chuckled in mirth licking their lips with menace as they advanced.

Celebrían screamed in a whirlwind of emotions and started swinging her sword at her attackers fiercely. "Don't touch me you cowardly dogs! " As the words left her mouth the Orcs snarled and ran at her swords drawn. Celebrían didn't know what came over her or how she managed it, but a few short moments later all her would be attackers lay dead at her feet. Desperation lent her strength and skill, and she now found her rage wouldn't let her stop.

She continued killing on a hate-fueled rampage unaware of how many she killed when something sharp pierced her left shoulder. Suddenly, the rage left her as pain filled her vision and she fell to the ground her body beginning to succumb to weakness and exhaustion rapidly.

Her whole world was spinning out of control, and she could feel darkness start to overtake her. She tried to stand only to fall again. Her ears were ringing, and her head started spinning. Next, to her, her horse cried out in agony. So, this was how it was to end, she thought. She was going to die a slow death at the hands of her enemy never to see her family again.

Celebrían dragged herself slowly over to her dying horse and began to speak calmly to it, caressing its neck. "Shhh, my friend. It will all be over soon." The words were to comfort herself as much as her dying mount. As Celebrían attempted to soothe her horse, she heard an evil laugh and looked up to see a hideous Orc scout looking down at her with a twisted smile.

"What is wrong? Is your horse suffering? Well, let me help you put it out of its misery." The Orc drew a short crude knife and slit her horse's throat, instantly killing him. Celebrían screamed in anguish as blood spurted out of his neck splattering her dress and face.

In a blind rage, she grabbed her hidden dagger and threw it right at the Orc. Hardly believing her eyes, it lodged itself deep in the Orc's skull. With a loud thud, the fell creature dropped like a stone and Celebrían collapsed on her horse, weeping. This was all her fault – all of it. Why didn't she listen to her husband? He warned her something horrible would happen, but in her stubbornness, she refused to listen. Now all her friends were dead or dying, and Tinil…who knew what horrors were going to happen to her.

A sinister laugh roused Celebrían from her position. Startled, she looked up to see Orzag accompanied by six of his subordinates. "Grab the She-Elf and put her with the other one. We will have a lot of fun with them before Azgad has his way with them!"

Celebrían didn't need anyone to tell her what he was saying. She could tell by the perverse look in his eyes she was to be taken alive and tortured later or worse. Before she could try and flee Orzag's lackeys leaped upon her, quickly binding her hands and feet, Celebrían tried desperately to break free, but she quickly realized she was no match. Besides, where would I run to, she thought to herself frightened.

Once they made sure Celebrían would not be able to flee, Orzag gave orders for the rest of the Orcs to finish off the remaining Elves. As the enemy hauled Celebrían away, she saw Faron and a few surviving Elves fighting in vain.

In one last attempt to be freed, Celebrían screamed. "Faron!"

Faron heard Celebrían's cries for help and along with his remaining companions, redoubled his efforts to reach her. "No, please don't let them take her. Don't let me fail again." He was barely aware of what he was saying, as he fervently tried to reach the two ellith. However, there were just too many of these beasts. Nonetheless, he would not give up. Even as his companions fell from his side, he grimly kept on fighting, making slow progress towards Celebrían. He would rescue her, or he would die trying.

Celebrían kept fighting, trying in vain to break free. She had to get to Faron; she couldn't be taken, not like this. She knew what was in store for her and Tinil should they not be rescued. Celebrían watched in sorrow as Faron's final companions fell to the cruel blades, yet she still clung onto the splinter of hope he would reach her.

Suddenly, to her utter horror, the Orc archers fired another volley. Arrows sprouted from Faron's stomach, and chest like daffodil shoots in the spring. He fell to his knees and stared at the mud for a moment before hauling himself up with a roar of pain, brandishing his sword wildly, flailing in the direction of Celebrían. Orzag watched with mild interest and barked a small word. His troops ceased their attacking and gave way to the stumbling Elf, letting him pass, sneering.

Orzag allowed Celebrían to be within hands reach. "Faron…" she sobbed as he reached out to her, his weight giving out on him and he collapsed to his knees gasping.

"I am sorry, my lady, forgive me," he spluttered and made one last attempt to rise. Orzag took one long stride, swinging his cruel blade as he did so.

Faron fell to the floor, never to rise again.

Celebrían felt a numbness seep into her limbs and she could not fight anymore. She could only stare at the faces of the dead and weep.

Orzag gave the order to move out. There was no reason for the Orcs to stay any longer and the two ellith were thrown over enemy shoulders to be returned to camp, the ultimate trophies of war.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearing midday, and the twin sons of Elrond were busy enjoying a much-needed rest. They just finished wiping out an Orc camp in the northern borders near Imladris, and both were completely exhausted, yet simultaneously elated.

Content in the knowledge their fellow companions were keeping a careful watch, the twins leaned back against a tree and let themselves fall into elven sleep. They had scarcely slipped into reverie when suddenly, both shot up, clutching their heads in their hands, as if to shield them from an unseen foe.

The pain lasted little more than a second though it felt like an age. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it just stopped.

Gasping for breath, Elrohir turned to his twin in confusion, still clutching his head as the last echoes of pain faded. "What on Arda just happened?"

Rubbing his head to try to relieve the dull throbbing, Elladan could only return the look. He had no idea what happened. Looking around the camp, Elladan noticed no one else seemed affected. What could have an impact on them but no other?

Both twins were silent as their minds raced trying to figure out what possibly could have happened until Elrohir faced his twin again his eyes widening with fear and quietly voiced, "Do you think it was mother?" More than anything he wanted Elladan to tell him that he was acting ridiculous.

But as soon as Elrohir mentioned their mother, Elladan shot his brother a look of horror and jumped to his feet grabbing his weapons. "Hador!"

The dark-haired ellon hurried over upon hearing Elladan's frantic voice. "Yes, my lord?"

He only had to look at the two faces, mirror images of fear and pain, to know something was terribly wrong. "What is wrong?"

"I…I do not know Hador, but Elrohir and I must ride back to Imladris at once. While we are gone, you will act in our stead. Finish burning the bodies and scout out the area further north for any Orcs which may have escaped then return to Imladris." Elladan rattled off the order, almost unable to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yes, my lords. Be safe." Hador bowed, unsure as to why the twins acted so strangely. Just a minute before they had been elated from their victory and now they looked as if they had seen a ghost. He turned and went to relay the orders to the other ellyn, putting his lords' strange behavior out of his mind as they continued to clear up the skirmish.

Elladan and Elrohir, meanwhile, mounted their steeds and rode for home as fast as they could, hoping beyond all hope what they experienced was just a figment of their imagination.

* * *

Glorfindel fought the urge to sigh in exasperation as he attempted for the umpteenth time to reassure his friend. "Elrond, I assure you the borders around here are completely secure. I have all my best warriors on the job. If there are any Orcs or other creatures of foul nature they will not get far." Ever since the other night, Elrond had been acting very strange.

The Lord of Imladris had refused to eat all day; he paced around both his room and study pouring over all maps before barking off orders the borders were not secured enough. His Chief Councilor and Seneschal had not left him alone for one second unsure of why the sudden change in his behavior.

Elrond insisted he was fine, that it was just him missing his wife, but Erestor and Glorfindel knew this was far from the truth.

Sighing in near agitation, Elrond paced the floor his mind whirring. He knew Glorfindel was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. The two had been in his study all morning going over all possible locations for Orc camps and how best to handle them, in the unfortunate situation they existed.

The Elf-lord supposed all the speculation was heightening his concern for Celebrían. He put his head in his hands momentarily and took a deep breath. "I know we are safe…" Suddenly, pain ripped through his heart and Elrond collapsed on his desk clutching his chest as his breaths came in heavy gasps.

Glorfindel leaped up with a cry rushing to his friend's aid. "Elrond!"

Elrond just gasped in reply, unable to speak. Never had he felt such pain before in his life, not even when his twin brother Elros had passed on.

The twice born warrior was already helping him sit up in his chair as the pain subsided, but Elrond pushed his friend's arms to the side as he lurched out of his chair to stare wildly out of the window, unsure as to what he was searching for.

By now, Glorfindel was becoming increasingly worried about his friend. "Elrond, is everything alright? What happened?" The golden-haired warrior was already by the door, about to call for a healer when Elrond held his hand up.

"I am fine Glorfindel. It is not me. It is…" Elrond was not sure who it was; calming himself he closed his eyes, concentrating with all his might onto the fëar of his wife and children.

Glorfindel was not reassured. If it was not Elrond, then it had to be a member of the family. "Who is it then? Elladan? Elrohir?" Glorfindel always worried when the twins were away on patrol without him. It wasn't that he didn't think they could take care of themselves, quite the contrary, they were very capable. However, they were reckless, and it never failed to worry him one of them would come back hurt and quite often one would.

Elrond shook his head. It was not the twins. Although he could sense his sons were upset, Elrond could tell they were fine. He didn't even need to check on his daughter Arwen, for she was in Lothlórien and he knew if anything had of happened to her, his law parents would have told him. Elrond felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and a hollow emptiness inside as he searched the fëa of his wife and found it tainted with pain, fear, and desperation.

Tears brimmed from his eyes as he turned to face Glorfindel. "Celebrían! It is Celebrían! They…they have taken her!" Elrond could barely get the last words out of his mouth as his worst fears had become a reality. His precious wife was in the hands of the enemy, and he could do nothing.

Glorfindel's face contorted in disbelief and worry. If Elrond was right about Celebrían, then Faron and his guards could only be dead. He knew Faron, for he had trained him himself. There was no way he would ever allow anyone he was protecting to be taken while he still drew breath. "Are…you sure?"

Elrond nodded and took several deep breaths to compose himself. Instead of focusing on what had happened he needed to concentrate on fixing it. "She is frightened, frightened beyond reason. I must send a messenger to Elladan and Elrohir. They must return immediately. There is no time to lose. We must find her." Elrond's eyes spoke of his intense worry and helplessness as he turned towards his friend, already thinking of a plan.

Briefly, Glorfindel embraced his friend before silently giving his approval with a nod. He turned on his heel and strode out of the door to find a rider to intercept the twins. He knew where their patrol should be; it shouldn't take long for a lone rider to track them down. He would have gone himself but seeing Elrond's state of mind he knew he was needed here more.

As soon as Glorfindel left, Elrond fell into his chair with a quiet sob. Screaming in his mind, Elrond began cursing himself, why didn't he listen to his conscience? He should never have let her go despite her pleas. Why!? Why had he listened to her? He knew something would happen, yet foolishly he still let her leave.

Elrond wanted to bang his head against a wall, go back in time and refuse to let her go, no matter how angry she became. Now she was taken captive by the very monsters he had tried to protect her from, and he was miles away from her with no idea where she was, or how to help her. As he let his head drop to his hands, he cried out, "Oh Elbereth, please, please let no harm come to her."

* * *

Orzag maliciously grinned as they returned from their raid. "Put them their boys!" Orzag yelled, his voice carrying a hint of eagerness. Not only had they just succeeded in wiping out the entire escort of Elves which had been evading them for weeks, but they also managed to capture two ellith. The Orcs who had drawn the short straw of carrying Tinil and Celebrían dropped them roughly on the ground glad to finally be rid of the cargo they were forced to carry.

Tinil flinched in pain; her health failing quickly. Her skin was now deathly pale, and her breathing was shallow and labored. Before the attack, Celebrían hoped Tinil could pull through, but now the attack and the death of her beloved had stripped her of all hope, and she was fading fast. The only thing Celebrían could do for her best friend was to try and comfort her and hope she would not suffer for much longer. As cruel as it sounded, she wished with all her heart her friend passed now, so she would not have to face the horrors that surely awaited them.

The large Orc laughed as he took in the condition of Tinil, grabbing her chin and tilting it up, forcing her to look at his scarred face. "Don't worry She-Elf; you will be with your dead Elf-boy soon enough," his smile grew with each word, "but not before we have some fun with you!" Tinil collapsed with a groan as he let her go and Orzag yelled to another Orc nearby. "Find Azgad and tell him we brought the She-Elves."

The messenger sneered at the captives and hurried off to find Azgad. Moments later a massive, disfigured Orc with a limp marched in. The corners of his mouth lifted in a grotesque imitation of a smirk when his eyes fell on the two terrified ellith. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Azgad laughed darkly, lifting Celebrían's head up by her hair.

Celebrían stared at the floor, not bothering to respond. If she did not react then maybe, just maybe, they would get bored of her faster. She had no illusions they would let her go, but the alternative was more favorable than what would be her fate.

Orzag handed Azgad a silver eagle shaped pendant with a green gem in the middle. A jewel that until recently, had been pinned on Celebrían's dress. "She was wearing this, my lord." Azgad grinned with animus. A jewel such of this could only belong to someone of significance.

Azgad knelt, so his massive bulk took up Celebrían's entire world, dangling the gem in front of her nose. "I want to know who you are and where you hail from. Only someone very special owns something as pretty as this."

Jerking her head away from Azgad, Celebrían spat at his feet. "I will tell you nothing!" A fire blazed in her eyes and her earlier defeatist attitude dissipated. She refused to be cowed by Orcs!

Furious at her defiance, Azgad slapped Celebrían hard across the face, drawing blood and leaving a hand-shaped mark which would quickly turn into an ugly bruise. He stared hard into her eyes, pinning her against the cave wall by her throat, his eyes burning a dark, angry red. "Want to try that again Elf scum?"

Tasting something warm and metallic in her mouth, Celebrían clutched her cheek and struggled to breathe. Trying to hold back tears, she turned her face away from Azgad. "I told you, I will not answer your questions," she managed to choke out keeping her voice calm and level.

Releasing her, Azgad stood up not taking his eyes off Celebrían as she coughed. "Orzag!" Azgad thundered. The hideous monstrosity was by his side in seconds grinning as he stared straight into Celebrían's eyes. Azgad held out a hand. "Give me your dagger." His smirk growing wider, Orzag held out a jagged-edged implement for his boss who twirled it between his fingers for a few seconds, while keeping his eyes on Celebrían. Then, faster than a striking snake, he plunged it deep into Tinil's shoulder.

Tinil let out a blood-curdling scream and grabbed her shoulder. Celebrían cried out in panic and tried to reach out to her friend but was held back by a pair of arms. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

Azgad laughed, his gurgling chuckles a horrendous duet with Tinil's screams. "This is how it is. You talk, and she doesn't get hurt. So, once again, tell me who you are and where you come from."

The elleth whimpered again as Azgad slowly drew the knife out of her shoulder handing it back to Orzag who proceeded to lick the blood off the blade before putting it back in its sheath.

Wanting to protect her friend desperately, Celebrían began to contemplate telling him something. Anything, just enough to keep him happy. Tinil's whimpers turned into pleas. "Celebrían don't…don't worry about me. I will be okay. Don't tell them anything, please."

A part of Celebrían wanted to disregard Tinil's request. But looking at her, she knew Tinil was right; she couldn't give in to their threats. Looking back up at Azgad, she gave her captor a steely glare and pursed her lips in disapproval. "You cannot use her to manipulate me."

Azgad snarled in anger and Celebrían could only watch as the world slowed, while Azgad drew his blade and plunged it deep into Tinil's chest. Celebrían screamed, breaking loose from her captors' hands and lunged towards Tinil, gathering her friend into her arms, sobbing. Tinil looked into her friend's eyes and smiled one last time as she whispered: "Be strong." Before the sad orbs rolled backward and she relaxed into the arms of death.

Grunting, Azgad licked his lips, blood dripping off his blade. "She outlived her usefulness." His red eyes were now dead and cold. "Think of it as a favor. Now you only have to worry about yourself, and I can promise you; you won't be getting off that easy," he growled, gesturing at Tinil. A sinister smile sprouted onto his face. "I have plans for you, and I can guarantee before the end you will be begging me for death."

He turned on his heel and left, Orzag falling in behind him. Two Orcs were left behind to chain Celebrían to the wall. Once they had gone, she was left with only the body of her dead friend for company.

She stared at the empty cave entrance, the gravity of her situation falling onto her like a ton of rocks. Only the thought of her family kept her desire to live burning inside. She shrunk away from the slowly growing pool of blood beside her and sent a silent plea up to the sky. Elrond, please find me soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Just for reference, the ant here is known in real life as the Bullet Ant, but since Bullet Ants are not found in Middle-earth, my good friend, and I went with the Fire Ant

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter contains dark themes of torture**

Celebrían was now cold, hungry, thirsty and alone as the first signs of morning appeared. But none of that mattered to her anymore. Consumed by grief, she sobbed for Tinil. Celebrían could not stop blaming herself for her death. Yes, Tinil had pleaded with Celebrían to not say anything to Azgad about her home and her identity, but if she had not begged Tinil to come, then she would still be alive. Everyone would still be alive if it hadn't been for her. If only she had listened to the warnings of her husband instead of going ahead with her plans, then nobody would have died, and she wouldn't have their blood on her hands.

However, Celebrían was soon interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her. As she looked up, several Orcs entered the room, snarling and sneering as they beheld the sight of her. She couldn't help but wonder what they wanted, too frightened to ask. She didn't have long to wait for her question was soon answered as they approached the body of Tinil, cackling hideously to themselves.

"Tis, a pity to just let this food go to waste while our pets haven't eaten for a few days. I think this would be a nice treat for them. Tasty Elf flesh!" The speaker looked directly at Celebrían as he spoke, a rancorous smile on his face, and she shook in horror as she realized what they intended.

The other Orc laughed and called for the Warg handlers to bring in the Wargs. It wasn't long before several of the huge, odious creatures were brought in. Their handlers hung desperately onto the chains as the slavering beasts tried to lunge at the ellith. They did not care whether their food was dead or alive. The unfortunate handlers looped their chains through iron rings on the wall, glad to be free of the monstrous beasts and then moved out of the way before being trampled. Celebrían didn't need to ask what was going on. To her complete horror, Tinil's body was dragged lifelessly across the cave floor towards the hungry Wargs.

Celebrían began screaming and desperately tried to break free from her bonds to no avail. Despair filled her heart, even if she could break free Celebrían knew there was nothing that she could do, but she couldn't just sit and do nothing.

Yanking on her chains, Celebrían tried in vain to make them stop. "Please, stop! Leave her alone!" she screamed over and over, begging her captors' but her pleas seemed to go unheard as they continued to drag Tinil closer to the barbarians who snarled in anticipation at the prospect of being given food, even if it was a day old.

"Here you go boys, raw Elf meat right off the bone!" sniggered one of the Orcs as he helped toss Tinil's corpse to the hungry wargs, staying well out of range of the beasts himself.

They wasted no time, pouncing on the body with relish. Celebrían tried to turn away, but she was frozen in place, unable to tear herself away from the grisly sight. All she could do was scream in a mixture of anger and pain as she watched the rest of her friend's body ripped apart. The Wargs seemed to grow larger and more monstrous as they fed, their red eyes gleaming. Blood dripped from their mouths as it mixed with saliva staining its mottled fur. They squabbled amongst themselves, snapping at each other with dagger-like fangs.

Celebrían shrank away, throat hoarse from screaming, her voice quenched by horror. The cave grew silent except for the contented crushing of bones, the ripping as choice chunks still ripped from the mess of flesh and bone that had once been an elleth. Time crawled by, and it seemed like an age had passed when the wargs finally finished their feast.

The shaken elleth exhaled in a sob of relief, unaware she had been holding her breath. It was over. There was nothing left of her friend other than a blood stain where she had breathed her last. Celebrían gulped, hating herself for feeling relieved that Tinil's body no longer remained, for being thankful that the last trace of her friend had been taken from her.

A low growl made her head jerk up to see three pairs of burning red eyes staring straight at her. Their snarls sounded like cackles to her ears as the Wargs' lips curled up in identically cruel smiles. The beasts began to pad her way, each footfall a whisper leaving a bloody trail behind them. Celebrían froze again, this time with fear, and could only watch as they approached. They got more excited as they got closer, knowing their prey was cornered, salivating at the thought of live meat. And then, just as they reached the point where they could pounce, they paused, jangling their chains in irritation. Celebrían's heart leaped with joy as she realized what had happened and she let out a shaky breath.

The three Wargs began to pace up and down, snarling and making playful swipes at her toes. Each time she jumped and yelped as she tried to scramble further away, but her bonds held her in place. She tried to calm herself. They couldn't get to her; they couldn't get free.

The Wargs stopped their pacing and swiping and watched her for a moment. She stared back into their intelligent eyes and knew that they would do anything to end this stalemate. The cave had fallen entirely silent as she was drawn into that blood fueled gaze. And then, with a terrific growl, one of them leaped. Celebrían screamed as the beast crashed to the floor at her feet. Undeterred it got back up and leaped again, its fellows mimicking the action.

Celebrían could only watch the increasingly wild Wargs in confusion until a little cracking echoed around the small cave. Her silver eyes immediately jumped to the source, widening in panic as she grasped what was happening. They were trying to pull the chains out of the wall! Her face contorted in distress as the reality of the situation sunk in and she tried to scramble away, whimpering. The Wargs began to howl, knowing victory was near as they felt their chains give a little more with each leap.

Just as Celebrían was sure she was going to die, the Warg handlers ran in and brought their pets back under control. They were dragged from the room, howling in frustration. Celebrían's entire body shook from shock, and she barely had time to process what had happened when the orcs then turned on her.

Advancing towards her, they unchained her yanking her to her feet. "Azgad wishes to see you my pet! So, we are going to take a little stroll over to him. Don't think about trying anything. It will not end well for you if you do."

Celebrían tried to fight, but she was too tired, weak and found that her struggling was in vain as they brought her before Azgad. He was busy finishing up his meal when she faced him, and she could not help her stomach growling in hunger at the sight of food, Orc food or not.

Getting up from his seat, he slowly made his way over to Celebrían with a look of secret pleasure in his eyes. "Did you sleep well? I certainly hope so, we can't have you too tired, or you will be no fun for us!" He then turned to the Orcs who were holding her in place. "Tie her up over there."

Her handlers sneered and shackled Celebrían up in the center of the room by her wrists so that she was just hanging, her feet barely touching the floor. When they left, she was face to face with Orzag.

Orzag smirked as he made sure she couldn't flee. "Comfortable?" When she didn't answer, he just laughed. "Good." Walking over to a nearby table he picked up a flogging whip with three cat-tails on the end of it, turning towards her, Orzag flicked the whip, causing Celebrían to flinch. He then grinned when he saw the fear evident in her eyes and looked at Azgad for permission to begin. Azgad merely nodded, and Orzag began.

"Now it is quite simple She-Elf. We know you are a high noble Elf and we want to know who you are and where it was you were going to with such a large escort? You tell us this information then we will go easy on you. You refuse, and the deal is off."

Celebrían was no fool, and she knew that regardless of whether she told them what they wanted to know, they would not 'go easy' on her. It was only a matter of time before they tired of their games and disposed of her, so she remained quiet, her mind turning back to her family.

At her silence, Orzag flicked the whip again. "Very well, have it your way," he snarled. He positioned himself behind her and whispered in her ear. "I am going to enjoy listening to you scream."

Celebrían closed her eyes and desperately thought of her family as she felt the first lash hit her back. She thought of Elrond and his warm embrace as he held her. She could hear her sons as they laughed and could feel them hugged her. Finally, she turned her mind to Arwen and envisioned her beautiful smile.

She tried to tune out the pain of the whip as it tore her skin with each strike. Each assault was more painful than the last, and she could feel the warm blood running down her back in little rivulets. Soon the pain clouded her thoughts, dimming the memories of her family until she felt she could take no more. Just as she thought she was going to give in to the pain of her tormentors, he stopped.

"Now, let us try it again. Who are you, and where were you going?" When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry from the tears and pain, but she soon made out the face of Azgad standing in front of her.

Despite the throbbing, burning pain that was coursing through her body, Celebrían refused to give in, and she spat at his feet. "I will not tell you anything so you might as well kill me now!" She managed to croak the words out and instantly realized she was going to regret her decision.

Infuriated, Azgad grabbed the whip from Orzag, and without any warning, he began to thrash Celebrían mercilessly. This time she couldn't hold back the screams, and Azgad relished each one, which was sweet music to his ears. Each lash was harder than the last, and her screams climaxed, echoing through the camp, the air alive with her pleas for mercy.

When Azgad's rage had burnt itself out, he brusquely ordered his underlings to untie her. When they cut her bonds, Celebrían collapsed to the floor crying, barely conscious. Azgad roughly picked her up by the collar of her dress and dragged to a table where her wrists were chained to the top, fixing her hands in place.

Azgad bent over her, no longer able to hide his impatience. "If whipping will not convince you to cooperate then we will just have to try another means of extracting information from you." With a sadistic grin, he picked up a device that until now was hidden from her view and placed her thumbs in what looked like a vice. She could only stare at the cruel metal contraption, unsure of its purpose. She did not have to wait long to find out for Azgad slowly began to twist the screw which with every turn put pressure on her thumbs. Azgad could not hide his pleasure as he saw her dirt smeared face start to contort in pain.

Celebrían bit her tongue as the agony built in an attempt to keep from screaming. Her self-control shattered when she felt her bones begin to break and she was no longer able to keep from crying.

Her only thought through the pain was not to say a thing. No matter what Azgad hissed or roared, she kept on screaming. Kept on emitting a wordless scream of pain. Only when her thumbs had been reduced to pulp did he decide to try a new tactic, his anger growing by the second.

Azgad brutally dragged Celebrían by the wrists to where she had spent the night, her legs too weak to carry her. Chaining her back up, Azgad took a large jar from the hands of Orzag who wore a malicious smirk. Unscrewing the lid, he looked at Celebrían who by this point was in an unresponsive daze.

"Know what these are my pretty? These are fire ants. One sting from these will cause waves of burning, throbbing, all-consuming pain that continues unrelieved for a day. You know how to end the pain." He received no response, nor did he expect to as he looked into her uncomprehending eyes. Without any warning, he poured the jar of ants onto Celebrían.

She barely had the energy to cry anymore, curling into a ball as the poisonous ants venom took effect, her skin feeling like molten lava. She descended into a haze of pain, unable to think of anything else and screamed until she was unable to make any more noise.

Azgad smiled at her pain and left the cave, giving orders not to give her food or water until she was ready to talk.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were riding hard and fast on their way back home. Neither of them spoke much as the only thoughts running through their mind were of their mother.

"Elladan, how much longer till we reach Imladris?" Elrohir asked for the fourth time since leaving Hador and the other elves.

"Tomorrow morning at this present speed. I just hope that we are not too late."

Both brothers wore grim expressions and chose not to think of what could happen if they were.

Their silence resumed until Elrohir cried out as he saw two riders coming towards them. "Elladan, ahead, riders are coming this way."

As they drew closer, the twins realized that they were from Imladris. Soon they were within earshot, and one of the Elves called out. "My Lords Elladan and Elrohir, we bring news to you from your father. He bids you hurry home. He believes your mother is in grave peril."

Elladan looked at his brother's face falling from unbelief to fear then returned his gaze back to the messengers. "Cabedir, Glândir, we too had the same premonition and were on our way back home to speak with our father. We must make haste, for I fear that the longer we delay, the more danger she faces." Elladan tried to keep the fear off his face and out of his voice as he spoke, it would do no good if he gave into his fear.

However, Elladan knew as well as his brother if their father felt the same thing they did, then time was of the essence, and they could not linger. The company nudged their horses and rode as fast as they could towards Rivendell.

The group did not stop at all during the day for the twins would not allow it. Their thoughts became consumed with questions. What did their father see? Was their mother still alive? What condition was she in? What about Faron and the guard?

So consumed with fear, they failed to notice the foam forming at their horses muzzle, ignoring the warnings of their fellows until Elladan's horse almost fell from under him. Elladan was barely able to keep himself on his horse and cursed himself for his inattention. He put a hand in the air to halt his company, finally admitting defeat. They could not continue any further. "We must make camp here for the night. Our horses are too exhausted to continue."

Elrohir agreed, and soon they had a fire started, and their horses were unsaddled and drinking from a nearby stream. The group said nothing as they ate a small meal, worry preventing conversation. Elrohir offered to take the first watch as he knew that sleep would not come to him and as the first stars came into view he wondered if his mother could see them, or whether she was trapped, far away from their watchful gaze. Elladan lay on his side, staring off into the darkness and as his mind was drifting, he sent a plea to the Valar, begging them to prevent his mother from coming to harm.

* * *

Faron woke up in a daze, emerging from hazy unconsciousness. He had no idea how long he had been lying unconscious, but he knew it had to of been a while. Night had fallen, and his last memories were of a midday skirmish. He rose to his feet, gasping at the pain, barely able to stay upright. He looked around at the destruction and carnage and knew that he was the only one alive. He stared at the faces of his dead comrades as feelings of hopelessness and failure stole his heart.

He had sworn to protect Celebrían, Tinil and his troops and he had failed. It took all his willpower not to collapse, not to give up. He stared around the battlefield, his mind sluggish, unable to place what was missing. It slowly dawned on him. He could not see Celebrían or Tinil anywhere among the fallen.

Faron stumbled around the battle site hoping beyond hope that they were still alive. "Oh, please don't let them be dead. Please!" he pleaded, his voice quiet in the still night air. However, after several minutes of frantic searching, he had failed to find either of them. "If they are not here, then they could still be alive, which means that they were taken captive." Hope returned, if they were captive, they could be freed. He chose not to think about what could happen in the meantime. He had to make it back to Rivendell and fast.

Faron had no idea how he was going to make it back. It was a miracle that he even lived although the chances of him staying that way were slim. His mind was clouded and even standing was a struggle, but staying and doing nothing was not an option. So, with the last bit of strength, he had left, Faron began to walk shakily in what he hoped was the direction of Rivendell. He had only taken a few steps when he heard soft whinnying. Searching for the source of the noise, he came upon two horses that had managed to survive the attack.

One held a leg at an awkward angle, and Faron did not have to investigate to know that it was broke. The second appeared to be unharmed, lingering near his companion out of loyalty. Faron collected a weapon from one of his fallen comrades, hardly remembering when and stared at the poor creature in sorrow, knowing what he must do.

The injured horse would not manage the journey to Rivendell, and with only three legs it would not survive alone. He stroked the lowered neck, tears trickling down his cheeks, "Forgive me," he murmured as he drew the blade across its throat, thankful that it was sharp. The horse collapsed instantly, and his companion skittered away from Faron as he whispered softly, dropping the weapon.

The remaining horse snorted warily, and Faron felt desolation as he realized that it would take some time before he would approach. He had two choices: to try and reach Rivendell by foot or to wait for the other horse to return. As Faron deliberated, he felt blood trickling down his side and saw the abundance of open wounds dotting his body. Faron now knew what he had to do. He would bind what wounds he could, and wait for the horse. He set about using strips of cloth to bind the stab wounds that he could reach, hissing in pain as his battered body protested.

As time wore on, the horse slowly built up the courage to approach the Elf, who watched with tired eyes, fighting the lure of unconsciousness that started to overtake him. Once it was close enough, he grabbed the broken reins and rubbed him between the eyes, murmuring Elvish words in an attempt to calm him. When he was sure he could mount, Faron maneuvered his horse into position and mounted him from a rock.

The captain knew from looking himself over that he was not going to last very long. By the pain in his chest and the difficulty he had breathing he knew his ribs were broke, and there was the possibility that an arrow had gone through something vital. Faron could also feel swelling in his stomach which was never a good sign; he didn't dare try to remove the arrows, fearing the bleeding would kill him. Instead, he had cut them to a manageable length. His primary concern was the slice across his back. Impossible to bind it, it was like an open mouth, continually oozing blood. Every movement he made opened it further causing pain to radiate throughout his body causing him to pass out nearly.

Getting on the horse practically drained him of whatever strength he had left, and he could do little more than collapse onto its neck. "Take us home, my friend."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** I want to thank horseyyay for helping me write the single scene between Azgad and Celebrían. I must say that it is better than anything I could ever have written on my own. *shudders*

* * *

 **Warning:** This chapter involves dark themes. Read with caution.

Faron had no idea when unconsciousness overtook him in the middle of the night. He was only aware of something velvety and wet nudging him gently, urging him to awaken from his deep slumber. Faron attempted to fight whatever was trying to rouse him, as he knew the moment he opened his eyes and tried to move, his body would assail him with unimaginable pain. However, the hidden entity attempting to arouse him would not relent, so Faron had no choice but to wake up.

As he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was bright sunlight blinding him. Instantly, Faron tried to shield his eyes from the light, but as soon as he attempted to move his arm, a sharp agonizing pain radiated up his arm to his back.

Faron bit back a cry lowering his arm and tried to close his eyes once more, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep never to wake up again if only the pain would leave, but that was not to happen. The minute he tried to close his eyes, his four-legged companion would nudge him anew, each time slightly firmer than the last until he had no choice but to get up.

Faron finally gave into his horse's prodding and made to get up, but it was no use, he had no strength left in him to stand. "I cannot get up, my friend; I am too weak. It is best you just leave me here," Faron said, his pain filled eyes starting to close once more.

His horse sensing his friend's pain and inability to get up bent down on his front legs nudging him as if telling him to get on. At first, Faron had no strength to grasp on to his horse's mane, each time losing his grip as the faithful companion tried to lift him up. But after about the fourth attempt, Faron was finally able to keep his grip and slowly pulled himself on.

The Captain of the Guard patted the neck of his steed. "Thank you, my friend," Faron said as the horse began to trot off towards Imladris slowly. Faron did not know just how much longer he would be able to remain in his conscious state, as each movement and bump wracked his broken body more and more into darkness. "I must stay awake," he told himself over and over.

* * *

As the early morning hours approached, Elladan and Elrohir awoke from their reverie, neither of them getting much rest the night before. Thoughts of their mother raced through their minds as they quickly packed up their belongings and got on their steeds. Making sure no trace of the fire from the night before remained, Cabedir and Glândir mounted their horses to make the rest of the journey back to Rivendell as quickly as possible.

Elrohir secured himself on his mount and pointed him in the right direction. "We must move now; there is no time to spare. Each passing moment our mother remains in possible danger," Elrohir sternly said as he nudged his horse towards home.

Elladan agreeing with his twin, urged his horse into a quick gallop as the others quickly followed suit. The two were in such a hurry to reach home Elladan failed to notice the sharp slope ahead. Rounding the corner at top speed, his horse slipped and started to slide down the steep hill. Elrohir's eyes grew wide with fear as he saw his brother begin to fall over the edge. "Elladan!" Fortunately, Elladan caught himself at the last minute and pulled his horse back up to safety.

Cabedir sighed in relief when he had seen what happened. "My lords, I know you are worried about your mother and are in a hurry to reach home, but it will do no one any good if in your haste one of you becomes injured. I suggest we slow down, so we reach our destination in one piece."

The twins looked at one another in a mixed emotion of frustration and agitation. They wanted nothing more than to protest and scream their mother needed them, but deep down they knew Cabedir was right. What good would they be to their mother or father if they ended up injured or even killed themselves? Elladan sighed in defeat. "You are right Cabedir. We must slow our pace down, but please let us continue." He then motioned for the others to follow close behind.

Meanwhile, barely half alive, Faron tried to grip his horse's mane tighter to keep himself from falling off as they neared the borders of Rivendell. Faron didn't know why, but as he came closer, he felt a sense of hope wash over him. Perhaps deep down he knew he lay at death's door, but whatever the reason, Faron pushed on harder, faster than before hoping he would survive at least long enough to tell Elrond what happened.

* * *

A little past noon, Elladan and Elrohir came charging through the gates of Rivendell.

Pacing back and forth in his quarters, Elrond heard the horn of his eldest son announcing their arrival. Elrond wasted no time in rushing out to meet them, not even aware Glorfindel, Lindir, and Erestor followed closely by.

Elrond winced when he saw the worn look on his sons' faces. However, he knew telling his sons to rest would be pointless, for like him they would want to set out immediately to search for their mother.

Elladan had barely dismounted his horse before rounding on his father. "Father, what news have you on mother?" he asked trying to not sound like a frightened elfling.

"Easy my sons'," Elrond said embracing them firmly. "I do not have any more news than what you already know. Let us have a quick meal and discuss our options at what our best course of action should be."

Elrohir started to protest, but a stern look from his father made it clear there was no room for arguments. Giving his brother an impatient look, they followed their father, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir to the Council Room. After a short meal and a long discussion, they finally came to an agreement the best plan of action would be to go out and look for Celebrían and bring her back home even if it was just a false alarm.

Everyone agreed Erestor would take over running Rivendell as Elrond would join in the search. As he was the best healer, it would be pointless in asking him to remain behind.

After all the plans were in order, Glorfindel left the room to gather as many Elven warriors they could spare while the twins replenished their supplies. Meanwhile, Elrond went into the main healing room and grabbed all the healing equipment he could carry as he had no idea what he would run into or what condition his wife would be in if she was indeed hurt.

Several hours later when everything was in order, the search party which consisted of Elrond, his sons', Glorfindel and a large group of elite warriors met at the front gates. Elrond embraced his advisor and friend. "We will be back as soon as we can. A fortnight if everything goes as planned."

Erestor smiled returning the embrace. "Safe travels, my lord."

Elrond pulled back starting to mount his horse. Before he could finish, a lone figure came into view barely sitting upright on their horse. Glorfindel recognizing at once who it was felt his blood run cold. "My Lord Elrond, it is Faron!" he shouted running as fast as he could to his friend's side.

Wasting no time, Elrond followed Glorfindel, and soon they arrived at Faron's side just as he began to fall off his mount. Glorfindel caught him gently laying him on the ground supporting his head. Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged distressed looks when they saw the condition of their friend. Neither of them knew how it came to pass he still lived much less travel.

Kneeling, Elrond laid his hand on Faron's chest. "Faron, what happened? Where are the others?" he asked looking around as if he was expecting to see his wife and the others enter the gates behind Faron.

Faron reached up to Elrond gripping the raven-haired lord's robes tightly. "Orcs attacked us...there were too many of them…" Faron spluttered, gasping for air. "Forgive me, my lord. I tried to save them…I failed you." Tears spilled down his cheeks; his body convulsing in pain.

Elrond shook his head a sad smile playing on his face as he took hold of one of Faron's cold hands. "No, my friend, you did not fail me. I am sure you fought bravely and did all you could. But where is my wife, did she die?" Elrond didn't want to sound heartless, but he needed to know if she still lived.

Faron weakly shook his head his breathing now coming in short gasps. "I know not my lord…when I awoke, I searched for her…neither her nor Tinil's bodies were among the dead. I believe they may still be alive… but I know not for how long or in what condition...a poisoned arrow struck Lady Tinil; I fear she may be dead by now." Faron struggled to breathe and as Elrond made to help him Faron's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his head fell limply in Glorfindel's arms.

"Farewell, my friend. May you find peace," Elrond whispered to Faron letting go of his hand. Paling he got to his feet quickly. "We must move now. We do not have much time if we are to find Celebrían and Tinil." Elrond motioned for one of his local healers, Míriril to take the body of Faron and lay him to rest. Elrond gently laid his hands on Glorfindel's shoulders. "He is at peace now. Know he fought bravely."

Glorfindel fought back the waves of emotions that were running through his mind. He was aware that Elrond was right, but he couldn't help but feel like he failed his friend. The two of them had been through so much together, had fought side by side together, and now he was gone. Glorfindel felt torn. He wanted to be the one to put Faron to rest, but he also knew Elrond needed him as well.

After several minutes, he handed Faron over to Míriril and walked over to Asfaloth. He would go with Elrond and help him find his wife, and then he would avenge his friend. He would not have Faron's death be in vain. "Let us go now," he said with a hidden rage in his eyes.

The others mounted their steeds and as the sun slowly started to set the group set out at once following the path they knew Celebrían's escort was likely to have taken. They traveled hard and fast, not stopping even to sleep as they knew time was against them and the longer they took in finding the ellith, the less likely they would be alive when they did.

Eventually, the party was forced to stop and rest as their horses were beginning to exhaust. As Elrond stared into the night, he could hardly contain the fear and anger running through him. So help me she had better be alive and unharmed when I find her, or there will be nowhere for any of these spawns of Morgoth to hide when I find them, he thought angrily.

* * *

Celebrían had seen neither hide nor hair of her captors since they left her to writhe in pain as her skin erupted into boiling lava. She drifted between the comforting darkness of unconsciousness and the fiery reality of the waking world until finally, reality only consisted of the all-encompassing ache of her wounds. She half-lay, half-sat, her arms chained above her head, desperately wishing she could drift back into the comforting blanket of unconsciousness, for it all to just end. So, she dozed in her dark prison, dreaming of her family, oblivious of time passing by.

The scuff of feet roused her from her dreaming and by the light of the small flickering torch which he leaned against the wall, she stared into the red eyes of Azgad.

"Hello, my dear." His sharp-toothed smile sent a chill of fear down her spine, screaming down every nerve, converging in a knot in the depths of her stomach. A strange light his eyes which sent warning signals flashing through the young elleth mind. Celebrían stayed mute, not trusting herself to reply. Instead, she waited for him to reveal another instrument of pain.

"Don't be frightened my lovely. I'm not going to hurt you." Something about his smile made Celebrían remember when she was an elfling. She once saw a cat toying with a mouse. Instead of killing his prey the cat tormented it, throwing it in the air and letting it go only to catch it again. This game went on for a while until finally, the mouse gave up and just lay on the ground, unmoving. The cat seemed to have lost interest and began to leave. But it was a ruse. As the mouse saw its chance to run, the cat turned and pounced, breaking its spine with a single swipe. But the mouse did not die, not then. The cat watched as it continued to struggle, dragging itself by its front legs. Only when the mouse collapsed, exhausted, did the cat put it out of its misery. She still remembered the snowdrops she planted on its grave, the small white flowers growing every spring, heralding the end of winter.

As Azgad reached out a sharp claw, Celebrían was acutely aware she was now the mouse. She reflexively shrank away, whimpering as pain erupted from every whiplash.

Azgad's face crumpled with regret. "I'm sorry, my beautiful little flower." His sharp claw snagged on a blood-matted dreadlock and moved it away from Celebrían's face.

He reached a hand into the darkness and Celebrían tracked it with her eyes, her mind swirling with all the horrendous possibilities for what it could be, each more outlandish than the last. A hysterical giggle burst through her lips as the hand returned clutching a wet rag.

"That's more like it, my sweet. Now we need a beautiful smile to match." Azgad raised the cloth to Celebrían's cheek. "I didn't want to hurt you." His voice was raucous. It wasn't a voice made for speaking softly.

The chill from the water made her shiver as he dabbed at the blood crusted on her cheek, but the massive orc did not notice. "You made me angry you see." He dropped the rag back into the unseen bucket and sat back on his haunches, studying her for a moment.

Celebrían hated herself for being grateful to this beast for removing the blood. Feeling just the slightest bit cleaner brought her unparalleled relief and the consequent self-disgust. He made a small tutting sound and leaned forward over her, his body millimeters from hers.

She tensed in fear, waiting for the hot breath on her neck, for the hands to start ripping her already torn garments. She had no illusions about the nature of Orcs. Her breathing was loud in the darkness, shuddering.

Time crawled by, and she wanted to scream. Wanted to shout for him to just get it over with. The waiting only made it worse, if it were quick, then maybe, maybe she would be able to forget, to pretend it never happened. But her throat was too dry to emit anything more than a rasp or a whimper, and she could only wait in torment. And as she waited she became acutely aware of how small she seemed compared to him. His bulk was entirely made up of huge, rope-like muscles, a body innately suited to a life of battle. She was so soft, so weak, what chance could she ever stand against such a creature?

A quiet snicker made her twitch in fear, and Azgad propped back to squat on his haunches as Celebrían's arms fell, muscles screaming in relief as they finally relaxed. She almost broke then, almost broke with the relief he had moved, his muscled body no longer near her, no longer an imminent threat.

It took a while for her to realize what happened. When it did, it hit like a hurricane blowing through a forest. He set her free. She could run! There was nothing to stop her! Hope sparked within her and strength flooded into her muscles.

Then Azgad gave her a small, sad smile as if he read her mind. "Please don't run."

The hope died as quickly as it started like a candle snuffed out in the wind. Despair must have shown on her face, as his expression filled with regret.

"I am sorry, my blossom." He reached out and stroked her blood-matted hair, sending a shudder of revulsion through her body. "You must long to see the stars, to feel the fresh air on your skin once again." An even stranger light filled his eyes at the mention of the stars and something stirred within Celebrían's heart for this twisted creature. Then it disappeared as he looked deep into her eyes.

"But if you run, my guards will kill you; my Wargs will hunt you down. They shall rip your corpse to shreds, and no one will know where you died, or even how you perished. You shall fade from the memories of your kin until only your family remembers you ever existed. And the knowledge of their failure will torment them until they succumb to madness."

Cold tears flowed in rivulets down Celebrían's cheeks, the hopelessness of her captivity crashing down around her. Her physical chains may have been removed, but she would never escape from this prison. The lure of freedom was contagious, the open cave mouth beckoned, the stars sang their distant song, and she wished she was still chained. Still chained without hope. Without the hope which now ripped her heart to shreds, as if it was the victim of a thousand sword strokes.

"Turn around," Azgad spoke the order softly, but firm and Celebrían found herself instinctively obeying. She had no energy for resistance, no defiance left. She gasped in shock as freezing water hit her skull, trickling through the roots of her matted hair. Azgad raked his claws through her locks, pulling and untangling, and Celebrían's inner resolve withered further.

The Orc defiled her very being in an action so painfully familiar, so personal. It was a twisted parody of the ritual Elrond performed every night and every morning, his soft hands drifting through her silken hair. She could almost imagine him there behind her, a smile on his face, a face which she wanted nothing more than to see again, to kiss and to feel his strong arms wrapped around her making her feel as though nothing could ever harm her. It was something so simple, yet infinitely precious, and it was theirs. But the Orc's claws shattered the illusion as they raked and snagged, breaking strands of hair off as he ruthlessly obliterated any blood located in her silver tresses. The cherished ritual blackened and rotted, forever tainted.

She shook with cold and devastation as he finished, dragging sharp claws rhythmically through her hair. "It is so beautiful," he murmured, "like spun silver."

Celebrían's breath shuddered through her chest as she futilely wished he would stop. That he would just leave and this would all drain from her mind and memory, washed away like blood down a river.

At that moment, as one of her most treasured moments was repeatedly destroyed, she wished he had just raped her. For this, this was a thousand times worse. Every time a claw was dragged through her hair she was intrinsically and irrevocably violated. Every light touch was a needle slowly pushed into her soul to leave her in eternal torment.

He continued his ministrations as he murmured. "Now I've done a favor for you; it is only fair you do a favor for me. What is your name and where do you live?"

Celebrían was too wrapped up in her despair to hear him, let alone answer. A convulsive breath only broke her silence.

Azgad sighed a heavy, regretful sound. "Turn." His order was firm and penetrated her sorrow, so she turned, unfeeling, all hope of escape crushed beneath the feet of her captor, as significant as the dirt on the floor.

Her reverie of despair was yanked away from her as a cold wall of liquid crashed down over her head. She took huge breaths in shock, her chest constricting as uncontrollable shivers wracked her body.

Azgad dropped the bucket with a clang as streams of water trickled out of the cave, reddened by the blood washing from her wounds.

She didn't resist as he stood, lifting her arms above her head, barely feeling the pain as her muscles groaned at being forced back into that unnatural position. She only felt the cold creeping into every part of her body, mind, and soul. But it did nothing to numb her pain.

The key clicked, locking her into her prison and Celebrían felt the song of the stars lose its voice and the comforting knowledge she was once again completely trapped settled over her. She was glad. The call of freedom only made it hurt more. It promised a return to how things used to be, a promise which could never be fulfilled. It was easier to give up when she believed things could never be the same.

Azgad caressed her delicate hand with his calloused paw before once again squatting down. His hungry eyes caught her own and Celebrían froze, unable to look away as he caught her jaw in one hand. "I was wrong. Your hair is liquid starlight. And your lips..." A sinister smile crossed his face. He brushed a thumb over them, his sharp claw scoring a line which began to weep red tears. "Are like blood in a field of snow."

His crooked, sharp teeth showed as his hand left her jaw and trailed down her neck, entirely engulfing it, his calluses scraping her skin. "So pale, so soft…" His gravelly voice was almost singsong as he tipped her chin back with a thumb and lifted her shimmering hair away from her neck.

And then cold metal took the place of calloused palms, and Celebrían's throat constricted, her skin trying to shrink away from the band. She was suddenly aware of two pinpricks of cold beneath her chin and two digging into her collar bone. She tried to drop her head to see what it was and the cold turned to pain, and two drops of hot blood burned their way down her throat.

"Don't do that my lovely. I don't want you to die." Azgad's whisper was loud in her ear, and she was all too aware of the conscious world as he dipped his claw in the blood trickling down her throat and painted a red line down over her collarbone.

He licked his lips as he trailed a thin red line over her breasts, grinning as Celebrían shivered at the touch, no longer caring what he did to her body. She had already been violated, nothing else he did could matter.

His claw dropped lower and lower until it scraped the inside of her thigh and some small part of her began to scream in horror. But the greater part shut down, and she only trembled. The big Orc looked into her eyes with a sharp-toothed smile. "I could if I wanted. You are powerless; there is nothing you could do to stop me." He cocked his head. "But I won't. I need you, as you need me. But I am running out of time to play games. You will have one last chance, and if you do not help me, I will leave you to the mercy of my underlings, and you will beg to them for death."

The massive Orc rose silently, a small smile playing on his lips. "Just think about it." He collected his bucket and began to leave, pausing as his bulk was silhouetted against the cave mouth just as the dawn began to break. "Our ancestors were not so different. Perhaps, if fate had fallen differently, things would not be as they are now. And for that…I will give you freedom. If you tell me what I need to know I will give you freedom."

Celebrían lay alone in the darkness once more, her heart singing for freedom, while the rest of her mourned its loss in devastation, incapable of hope. She consciously held her head up so it wouldn't drop down, constantly wishing for sleep. Wishing for the darkness so for a small time she could just forget, forget what had been done. So why didn't she?

Fear burned through her core as she realized she no longer cared, no longer cared that sleep meant death, which if her head dropped, spikes would spear her throat. Her lack of a desire to live frightened her. But what is there to live for? I will not leave here, not alive, she thought despairingly.Her fear drained away as the solution revealed itself to her. Death. Death was her only escape.

More tears trickled their cold path down Celebrían's cheeks as she lay, at war with herself. She longed just to allow her eyes to close, her head to droop and for death to come, but she could not do it. She could not make herself die.

Hopelessness filled her heart, dropping her into eternal torment and she withdrew from the world, withdrew into the small part of her mind that was still happy. The place where she could speak to her sons, her daughter, and lie in the arms of her husband. The place where nothing could find her. And as she abandoned her cold, wrecked body she knew in her heart there was no going back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** If parts of this story seem familiar that is because I took bits of my story  Fading Light for this chapter

* * *

Elrond and the rest of the rescue party pushed their horses to the brink of exhaustion. No one dared to tell their lord they needed to slow down for fear of angering him. They had been traveling at this grueling pace going on two days now when one of the scouts traveling ahead exclaimed that they found the place where Celebrían's party had been ambushed.

Elrond wasted no time in reaching the site that the scout had come across. As they approached the narrow, rocky passage, a horrifying sight met their eyes. Sprawled all around them dead bodies from both Orcs and Elves could be seen, some with throats slit and others with arrows or spears protruding from various parts of their bodies.

The bodies were already heavily discolored and rigid as it had been at least four days since the battle took place and they were now practically unrecognizable. The smell of rotting corpses overpowered the elves causing them to cover their noses and mouths, but even that could not keep the smell from reaching their nostrils.

Several of the bodies were bloated while maggots were hatching in others. The snow was streaked with rich crimson and dark black from the blood of both foe and friend alike. The Elves had been outnumbered, the massive number of Orcs was overwhelming. Never had so many orcs come out during the daylight or at this time of year as they had that day.

As Lord Elrond approached the massacre, he immediately dismounted his horse followed closely by his sons and Lord Glorfindel. "We must find my wife! I want all of you to look for her!" Elrond shouted.

Everyone started searching for any signs of their beloved lady, but there no sign could be seen of her. It was just as Faron said, neither Celebrían nor Tinil were among the dead.

One of the Elves warily approached Elrond, nearing the brink of exhaustion. "My Lord Elrond, she is not here. We have searched everywhere," he said somberly.

Elrond lashed out at the ellon refusing to accept the news causing him to flinch. "She has to be. Keep looking!" Deep down, he knew that his wife was not here. Faron had looked high and low for her among the fallen and Elrond knew that the captain would not have left her if she had indeed been here, but he could not bring himself to believe that his precious wife was in the hands of Orcs.

The raven-haired lord knew as well as everyone else that the only reason Orcs would keep anyone alive, especially a female, would be to have their way with them either physically, sexually, or both. The very thought made him scream inside with anger that he had never felt before.

Elrond was brought out of those dark, sickening thoughts when he heard Elladan shout. "Father! Over here!"

Running over to where his son was, he saw Elladan holding something in his hand, his face contorting in anger and fear. "They've taken mother. Look." Elladan handed him a necklace with a light blue gem that he had given his wife on her begetting day. Taking it, he swore under his breath.

Elladan's voice shook with a mix of rage and fear. "She was alive when they took her, and by the looks of it, she put up a fight. The tracks lead that way." Elladan pointed north away from the battle.

Hooking the necklace around his neck, Elrond refused to give up. "Then we will follow those tracks, and we will not stop until we find her!" he vowed. Commanding his troops, he started to follow the tracks. "This way!" Everyone was tired and hungry, but they didn't dare argue.

"Father, what about the bodies, we can't just leave them like this," Elrohir responded. The very thought of just leaving their dead comrades behind was unthinkable.

Stopping, Elrond closed his eyes knowing that Elrohir was right. No matter how much of a hurry he was in to find his wife, he could not just leave his kin like this to rot and be the meal of some animal. After all, these Elves died trying to protect his wife. "You are right my son; we cannot just leave them."

Gathering the bodies, Elrond and several of the other Elves began burning them. He hated having to burn his people with the Orcs, but as time was of the essence, he had no choice. They had to quickly leave before night fell and they were forced to stop again. When they finished taking care of the deceased, they swiftly mounted their horses and began to follow the trail that led away from the battle. They could only pray that Celebrían and Tinil were still alive when they found them.

* * *

Barely conscious, Celebrían lay chained against the wall. Exhaustion, delirium, starvation, and dehydration were now taking its toll on her severely beaten body and every move she made sent spasms of pain rocking through her body like a thousand daggers. She had no idea how much longer she could stay awake or even alive. Every second that passed she could feel her fëa slowly abandon her, but somehow, she had managed to find the strength to hold on. Perhaps it was a fool's hope, but she kept telling herself that her husband and sons would find her and everything would be alright.

As she began to drift off to sleep again she was roused not only by the pain from the metal band that still clasped tightly around her throat, but also the sound of several footsteps coming in her direction. Lifting her head, Celebrían looked in the direction that the sounds were coming from and saw five large Orcs enter followed by Azgad.

Giving instructions to two of his lackeys to remove the crude device from her neck, they scurried off to remove the crude device, as soon as the instrument fell from her neck Celebrían's head fell forward, and she could not help but cry out in relief.

Her relief was short-lived, however, as the Orcs began to kick her already bruised body, laughing with the pleasure they got from her cries of pain. They would have continued if Azgad had not ordered them to cease from their actions. "So, my blossom, have you come to your senses? Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" Azgad asked, running a finger along her jaw, deep pleasure gleaming in his eyes.

Celebrían jerked her head away and clamped her mouth shut. She knew that regardless of whether she told him what he wanted to know Azad would kill her anyways. Snarling at her defiance, he slapped her hard across the face, drawing blood. "Have it your way you witless cur! But know this, if anyone dares to try and rescue you, I promise you they will be captured and I will personally kill them one by one in front of you!"

No longer able to hold back her emotions, Celebrían began to scream, hot tears streaming down her bruised and battered cheeks. "Please, I just want to go home!"

Azgad laughed, his voice causing her to tremble even more. "Oh, you will be going home my sweet. As soon as you tell me what I want to know I promise you I will release you from these chains."

Calling several of his lackeys over, Azgad ordered them to unchain her. "Tie her over there and prepare her for more treatment."

The smaller Orcs grinned and eagerly removed her bonds. When the last chain had been removed, she fell to the cold cave floor with a hard thud. Giving her a huge kick to her gut, they roughly dragged her limp, battered body across the floor and tied her up by her raw wrists until she was once again hanging from where she was the night they had first tortured her.

Azgad walked over, his hands behind his back as a single Orc growled behind her carrying a red-hot branding iron. Celebrían futilely tried to break free. She didn't know what she would do, but she had to get out of here. "Now, now," Azgad said, stilling her movements with a caress of his hand. "Just where do you think you will go?" Azgad said, tutting. "Tell me what I want to know, and no harm will come to you."

At that point, Celebrían broke. She no longer cared. That small tut, as if reprimanding a foolish child, destroyed any last shred of her crumbled resistance that had survived the endless night of her torture. Just as she came to peace with her decision, preparing to answer all his questions, Orzag burst through the room with his sword drawn, snarling in the Black Speech. "Azgad! We are under attack; a group of Elves is at our door! We believe they are here for the She-Elf!"

Azgad growled, his eyes flashing. "It would appear that your family has come to try and rescue you. I would not get my hopes up too much, for we will soon destroy every one of them, then I will come back and deal with you!" With one word, the rest of the Orcs left, leaving Celebrían alone once again.

Celebrían could not help but feel a rush of adrenaline come over her at the thought of her family, and she began to get out of her bonds frantically. She was not sure what she would do once she got herself free, only that she needed to get to her family. Celebrían had nearly got one wrist free when she heard a noise, looking up she saw a large, hideous Orc standing inches from her face. "Where do you think you are going?" he replied, his face twisting in anger. "The only way you are leaving here is in pieces!" Celebrían screamed in terror as the Orc lunged at her with a knife.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** Here is the moment that you all have been waiting for: The rescue of our beloved Celebrían!

* * *

As the company reached the end of the trail that led away from the place Celebrían and Tinil had been taken from, Elladan and Elrohir sped off away from the main group. "Elladan! Elrohir! Wait!" Elrond called out to his sons. It would do no good for them to get separated and then for an ambush to happen. But the twins did not listen. Elrond growled and urged his horse ahead, gesturing for the others to follow. "Those two are going to get themselves or us killed!"

When Elrond and the others finally caught up, they found the twins in the middle of a huge fight. Apparently, they stumbled across a huge Orc camp, and the twins found themselves surrounded by a large group of Orcs. Elrond unsheathed his sword, charging headfirst into the crowd of Orcs. "Fight!" As soon as their lord gave the order to attack, Glorfindel and the others rushed in and began their assault on the Orcs.

Although largely outnumbered the Elves caught the Orcs by surprise, giving them the upper hand forthwith, however, they knew it was only a matter of time before they lost the advantage. Their only hope was to kill the scouts before the larger Orcs arrived.

Glorfindel and Elrond fought off the scouts on the outer flanks, the sound of steel against steel and the cries of both Elves and Orcs filled the air. Suddenly, Elrond noticed a large cave close to the back of the encampment.

"Glorfindel, look, that must be where they are holding Celebrían and Tinil!"

The golden-haired warrior looked to where his friend referred to and knew if Celebrían and Tinil were here, that would be the most likely place they would be held. Knowing they had very little time left before more orcs arrived, Glorfindel shouted for his friend to leave. "Elrond go! I will hold them off, if we are going to find them, now is the time."

Elrond nodded and swiftly began to make his way to the cave. Before he entered, he heard Glorfindel yell. "May Eru protect you!" Smiling, Elrond ran into the cave.

The first thing Elrond noticed upon entering the dark cave was the stench of rotting corpses. The smell overpowered Elrond, causing him nearly to lose the contents in his stomach. The second thing he noticed were small tunnels branching off from the central passage.

The Elf-lord did not know how he would find his wife with all the different passageways. He knew he would not have time to explore each one as they had raised the alarm and it would not be too much longer before the enemy overpowered them, taking them captive or slaying them.

Elrond just decided on a tunnel to take, when he heard a scream coming from the opposite tunnel. The dark-haired lord recognized that cry from anywhere. His blood running cold and heart racing, Elrond could only form one word as he took off toward the cry. "Celebrían!"

Elrond raced through the tunnel not paying attention to where he went, nor did he care. The only thing which mattered was reaching his wife before anything foul befell her. He just about made it to the source of the scream when he came face to face with Orzag.

Elrond barely had time to duck as he noticed a thick blade advancing at him from the dark shadows, almost dismembering his head from his shoulders. The dark haired ellon scarcely had time to regain his composure as Orzag barreled down once more taking another swipe at him. Elrond quickly raised his sword up and blocked the oncoming blow from his rival's sword.

"So, have you come to rescue the She-Elf? I will personally enjoy bringing her the head of her would be rescuer!" Orzag sneered advancing on Elrond once more.

Elrond felt his blood begin to boil and started to fight even harder. He didn't have time for this, his wife was so close, he could feel it, and she needed his help! "You stay away from my wife!" Elrond snarled blocking another crushing blow from his opponent.

Orzag's grin grew wider when he heard those words. "Oh, so she is your wife, is she? Well, how kind of you to share her with us. Her screams have made our days so much better, and I can guarantee you, Azgad has enjoyed her as well," he replied with dark implications glistening in his eyes.

As those words left the Orc's mouth, Elrond lost all sense of self-control, and within only a few seconds he annihilated Orzag leaving him in pieces. Kicking the body of his foe, Elrond resumed his frantic search for Celebrían. He knew she was here as minutes earlier he heard her pleas for help. Elrond went further down the tunnel before arriving at a fork in the passage. Closing his eyes, Elrond searched for his wife's fëa, and relief washed over him when he felt it not too far from him.

When Elrond opened his eyes, he took the turn to the left. Running with all haste, he eventually emerged into a large cavern with several torturing devices, what he saw nearly made his heart stop: right in front of him just a few feet away was his wife frantically trying to lose her bonds as an Orc lunged straight for her with his dagger in hand.

"Celebrían!" Elrond yelled, not even recognizing his voice.

Elrond's angry shout caused the Orc to stagger in surprise causing him to drive his blade into her shoulder instead of her heart. Celebrían screamed in agony before losing consciousness. Crying out in a blind rage, Elrond cut the Orc down before running to her, cutting her bonds loose. For a brief second, Elrond thought his beloved was dead and searched desperately for her fëa. "Oh, Eru please let her be alive, please do not take her from me," Elrond whispered over and over trying desperately to wake her up.

As Elrond beheld his wife, he started to break down right there and then. Glancing over her wounds, he noted her face appeared swollen and bruised; several pinpricks punctured her throat and collarbone. Taking her hand in his, Elrond noticed several crushed fingers, and dark, ugly bruises covered her entire body. But what made him freeze were the endless lacerations covering her sides, back and the stab wound in her shoulder. Elrond could hardly believe this torn, and abused creature could have once been his magnificent and lovely wife, and indeed, he would have doubted the possibility, save for the ghost-like pulse of his bond with her, a fragile reminder – in spite of impossible odds, she still lived.

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief but knew he could not stay here. He had to get her out of this place quickly, unsure of just how much longer she would survive. With every passing second, he could feel her slowly slipping away from him. If only he could get to his horse where his healing supplies remained, he could treat her – at least partially. "Hold on love," he murmured placing a soft kiss on her brow.

Picking her up gently, he made his way back outside where he prayed that the others were faring well. Fortunately, he did not run into any adversaries on his way out which indicated they remained engaged with Glorfindel and the others. As soon as he emerged outside, he caught the attention of several Orcs and they instantly charged straight towards him and his precious cargo.

Quickly setting Celebrían down shielding her from the oncoming enemy, Elrond swiftly destroyed his would-be attackers before picking his wife back up attempting to make his way to his horse. Catching Glorfindel out of the corner of his eye, he cried out grabbing his attention, "Glorfindel, I need you to keep the enemy away so that I can tend to her!"

The golden-haired warrior did not even need to look to see who his friend referred to and immediately Glorfindel started hacking his way to his dark-haired friend, fiercely defending him as Elrond tended to Celebrían's wounds.

When Glorfindel dispatched the last Orc, he stared helplessly at Celebrían appalled by the condition; she was in. "How is she?" he asked afraid of the answer he would receive.

"She is stable at the moment, but I am afraid she will not last long out here. We must get her back to Imladris as fast as possible. Recall the others, we leave now," Elrond ordered as he started bandaging the worst of her wounds.

"Where is Tinil? Was she not with Celebrían?" Even as the words left his mouth, Glorfindel already knew the answer.

Elrond stopped momentarily from tending Celebrían. "No, I noticed no sign of her. I can only assume the enemy took her." His voice held remorse as he continued once more his ministrations.

Glorfindel bowed his head and placed a hand on his heart. "May she rest in peace." When he raised his head, he started to call for a retreat when Elladan and Elrohir ran up to them. "Father, how is mother?"

Elrond did not even need to say anything as the look on his face told it all. Their mother was in grave condition and would not last long without help. The twins did not even have time to respond when the second wave of Orcs started to pour in.

Instantly, they began fending them off, but half way through, another onslaught came crashing in on them. Hopelessness began setting in on the small band of Elves as it seemed to look like they were not going to leave here alive.

"Elrond, you and the twins take care of Celebrían, the rest of us will hold the enemy off!" Glorfindel commanded, giving no room for argument.

Elrond nodded and ordered Elrohir to hand him his bag and to help support his mother as he bound her more severe wounds. Elrohir set his sword down before kneeling to help his brother hold Celebrían as their father took the cloth and started wrapping her back and fingers up.

"We must get out of here now! I can do no more for her here. She is fading fast and will not last much longer."

"Father, you stay with mother, and we will get the horses. Elladan, this way, quickly!" Elrohir said getting to his feet.

"We will be right back." Elladan placed a quick kiss on his mother's forehead and went to help his brother retrieve the horses.

Fortunately, most of the Orcs remained occupied with Glorfindel and the other Elves, allowing the twins to recover the horses with little conflict. When they returned, their father was holding their mother waiting anxiously for them. "Here, I will hold her while you get on," Elladan said reaching out his arms to take his mother. Reluctant at first, Elrond did not want to let her go, but knowing he would probably cause her more pain mounting his horse while holding her, he gently handed her over to his eldest.

Quickly mounting his horse, Elrond motioned to his son he was ready to take Celebrían, and Elladan gave his mother back over to his father. As he positioned his wife securely in front of him, he took hold of the reigns, giving a sidelong glance at his youngest. "Elrohir, tell the others we are leaving now." Elladan mounted his horse, holding the reins of his twin.

Elrohir quickly ran to within earshot of his mentor. "Glorfindel, we are leaving now, call back the others. Mother must get back to safety fast!"

Glorfindel acknowledged Elrohir and gave the order to retreat. As he looked on to make sure everyone was out he felt a sense of remorse as he noticed several of his comrades who had fallen during the battle. He hated leaving them here without a proper burial, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. To stay would mean certain death.

The Balrog-slayer swiftly got on Asfaloth and started to fight his way out with the others. As he continued to make his way out slicing down opponent after opponent, he realized the Orcs sorely outnumbered and overpowered them. There was no way they would make it far at all. "Elrond, we are outnumbered!"

Elrond somehow managed to wield his sword as he made his way out of the skirmish. "We must try! I will not leave my wife here to die!" Elrond yelled, but inside he knew his friend was right.

Glorfindel screamed in frustration. So, this was how he would meet his second end? At the hands of Orcs, failing to protect the Half-Elven family? "Lord Glorfindel." Glorfindel looked over to his left and noticed one of the younger ellyn, Raithon looking at him with a determined look in his silver eyes. "Take the others and leave. My brother and I will stay behind and hold the enemy off so you can escape.

"I cannot let you do that; you will die!" Glorfindel started to argue, but Raithon's brother Radhron stopped him. "My lord, it is the only way. If Lady Celebrían is to make it back alive along with the others, then this is how it must be done."

Glorfindel laid his hand on Raithon's shoulder and smiled bravely trying to hold back the tears. "I am so proud to have trained you and to have fought by your sides. Songs shall be sung in your honor for your selfless sacrifices."

Radhron placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. " Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet."

Bowing his head, Glorfindel placed a hand over his heart. "My heart shall weep until I see thee again," he said before he turned and off rode off, leading the others to safety.

When Glorfindel was out of sight, the two brothers turned back towards the approaching enemy. "Are you ready brother?" Radhron asked?

"Ai, I am." Raithon held his sword high and with one final cry, "Death to the enemy!" They charged into the horde of Orcs taking down several of them before they too were overpowered.

Glorfindel stopped just close enough he could still see the two brothers charge the remaining Orcs. He tried to pull himself away but found he was unable to. He could only turn when he saw the brothers shot down off their steeds and pummeled as they tried once more to rise and fight. Not wanting to be seen by the Orcs he forced himself to flee and to catch up with the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Late afternoon neared as the small rescue party hastily raced back towards Imladris. It had been several hours since they rescued Lady Celebrían from the clutches of Azgad barely escaping with their lives in tow. No singing, talking or merrymaking could be heard among the now small and desolate party. More than half of their kin had been slain that day including the young twin brothers Raithon and Radhron who sacrificed themselves so the rest of them could escape.

Only now the weary group could finally slow down now that the enemy did not pursue them any longer. As they made their way back, Glorfindel risked looking at his friend who had not spoken a single word since they escaped with his wife who had been severely beaten and appeared to be fading as a result.

As his eyes rested upon Elrond, he could feel his himself break at the sight before him. The raven-haired lord could barely keep his emotions from materializing. His face distorted in such pain it was almost unbearable to look at. Elrond did not even notice Glorfindel watching him for his mind was preoccupied with his wife who still lay unconscious, her body in a crumpled heap against his chest. She made no sound nor made any movement since being rescued. In fact, at first glance, one would have thought she was dead if it had not been for an occasional twitch or soft moan which would leave her mouth.

Elrond tried to hold back his anguish, but the more he stared down at the unresponsive form, the more he was unable to hide his pain. Even now thoughts of guilt raided his mind. Thoughts he had failed her overwhelmed him. Why did he let her leave? He should never have given into her pleas to let her go. Maybe if he had listened to his intuition, she would not have been captured and tortured. Perhaps if he had gone with her or even sent his sons, this would have never happened. The more Elrond thought of these possibilities, the more he began to lose his composure.

As the golden-haired warrior watched the scene unfold before him, he began to worry for the Peredhel family. What if Celebrían failed to survive her ordeal? Would the rest of the family one by one succumb to their grief and follow her to the Halls of Mandos? Glorfindel shook these thoughts from his mind. No, she had to live, there was no other alternative. Finally, Glorfindel could no longer keep his eyes on the heartbroken Elf–lord, and he fixed his gaze on the twins who rode in the back of the group. They had decided to remain in the rear as to keep an eye out for any Orcs which might have followed them.

As he continued eyeing them, he noticed the brothers did not look much better than their father. The only difference was their gray eyes held a hint of deep rage which threatened to consume them. Glorfindel knew this fury would help to keep the twins from wallowing in their grief but for how long he knew not. And as much as he hated to admit this, he was comforted slightly by it for he knew as long as they had this anger, they would continue to live.

As Glorfindel watched them, he was interrupted by a chilling scream from the front, turning quickly towards the source of the noise he noticed Celebrían screaming and writhing in pain, her pale, bruised face contorting with every movement. No longer able to hold back his tears, Elrond attempted with all his might to calm her down.

Glorfindel could no longer remain still, and he quickly rode over to Elrond who at first would not allow his friend to help her, but after several minutes of not being able to quiet his wife he relented and allowed Glorfindel to aide him. The golden-haired warrior slowly and carefully laid his hands on her forehead and began to murmur soft words of healing over her. After a few seconds, the words started to have an effect on her, and Celebrían once again quieted down.

Shakily, Elrond sighed a breath of relief, but it seemed short lived as he noticed her breathing slowed and became more labored. Holding Celebrían closer, Elrond pleaded for her to please hold on. Glorfindel tried to comfort his friend who started to give into his sorrow. "Do not despair, she will make it. Celebrían has shown great strength already by surviving this long; please do not abandon hope now." However, Elrond did not seem to hear him and continued to beg and plead for Ilúvatar to please spare his wife.

As Elrond's voice began to rise, several of the other Elves turned and looked with anguished looks on their faces. Glorfindel knew that if Elrond did not calm down, he would risk the enemy hearing them, so he continued to try comfort and reason with his lord. As he kept trying to contend with Elrond, he looked back to check on the twins who hearing their mother scream and witnessing their father's grief began to ride back and forth pure hatred forming on their faces. Glorfindel knew he could not leave Elrond right now. However, he made a mental note in his mind to not allow the twins to stray too far from his sight. The last thing he or any of them needed was for the twins to lash out and end up doing something reckless and irresponsible. Eventually, Glorfindel was able to calm Elrond, and they continued riding towards Imladris with as much speed as they could afford to spare.

As evening approached, the group was forced to finally stop for a while much to the disappointment of Elrond. He wanted to continue riding until they made it back home, but Glorfindel managed to convince him that some of the other Elves were injured and their horses needed to rest as well. Realizing his friend was right, he ordered the company to set up camp for a few hours. As soon as they had a small fire going, they rubbed down their horses and gave them a drink of water before they sat down around the fire themselves.

While they were busy eating, Glorfindel sent a few of his Elves to scout out for any signs of enemy pursuit. While they were away, Elrond took this time to check over Celebrían, who finally opened her eyes. Elrond still noticed her breathing seemed slower than usual, but she did not appear to be in any real pain.

"Celebrían, can you hear me? It is me, Elrond. Do you know where you are at?" he asked her softly caressing her forehead. Celebrían just stared off into space not responding to any of his questions. Elrond started to make her a slight sedative when she began giggling. Everyone looked at her unsure of why she was laughing before exchanging worried glances with one another.

Sitting the cup down, Elrond started smoothing her forehead. "Celebrían, what do you find so amusing my love?" The Half-Elf's voice held concern in it; perhaps she was losing all sense with reality. As he bent down closer to her, she looked at Elrond a smile playing on her cracked lips.

Celebrían's eyes locked on with Elrond's but still looked off with a faraway gaze. "Elrond, are they not beautiful?"

Confused Elrond looked at Glorfindel who shook his head in confusion as well, turning back to his wife he placed his arm around her shoulder. "Are who beautiful?"

Celebrían rolled her eyes and laughed. "Our newborn sons of course! We still need to name them. What do you think we should call them?"

The twins heard their mother and walked up to Glorfindel. He stared at them for a moment, all three mirroring the same worried looks. Not sure just what was going on, he gently pulled Elrond aside. Before Glorfindel could ask what seemed to be the matter with Celebrían, Elladan cut in no longer able to hide his fear. "Father, what is wrong with mother? Why does she think she has just given birth to us?" the young ellon asked looking back and forth between his parents'.

Elrond did not exactly know what was going on other than she appeared to be hallucinating and losing grips with reality. "I am not sure what is going on Elladan, but it seems your mother is confused but why I am not certain."

Glorfindel just started to respond when one of his scouts returned a worried look evident in his eyes. Glorfindel did not want to upset either Elrond or Celebrían, so he excused himself and went to meet the returning scout.

Saluting, Túon started to give Glorfindel his report, his voice slightly carrying. "My Lord Glorfindel, I have grave news."

Glorfindel motioned for Túon to lower his voice. The last thing they needed was for Celebrían to overhear and to start losing control. "What is it Túon?"

Lowering his voice, Túon proceeded to tell him of his findings. " It would appear that we are not alone out here. We have come upon some Orc tracks; however, it is hard to tell if they are close by or not."

Glorfindel closed his eyes his voice carrying a hint of irritation. "More Orcs? That is just what we need. Thank you Túon, please go gather the others and return here immediately."

Túon bowed. "Yes, my lord."

After he left Glorfindel approached Elrond and told him the news. "What do you want to do?" Glorfindel knew whatever they did they had to be careful. For one, they could not afford to lose any more of their people and two; they could not risk Celebrían' life. She was already nearing death as it was.

Elladan gripped his sword his fingers itching to fight and cut down as many Orcs as he could. "I say we hunt them down and slaughter them where they stand. Give them the element of surprise. They will not know what hit them," he said his face contorting in anger. Elrohir agreed with his brother. Why wait until they the enemy found them? If they could catch them unaware, then they could wipe them out with no problem.

Elrond looked at his wife who remained half awake still muttering incoherently. No, he knew to do so would be folly. They were in no position to fight especially since they had no idea of their number. "We will pack up and go a long way around back home. I will not risk endangering your mother any further nor our people."

"But why? We…" Elrohir started to protest, but one look from their father gave them no room for argument.

"Be patient my son, we will avenge your mother, but right now we must get her home, she cannot withstand another attack."

The twins bowed their heads in respect and left to tell the others to pack up their belongings for they were leaving at once. Once the company packed everything up, they mounted their horses and started off heading towards the back way to Rivendell. The route home this way proved tough as many steep hills, loose rocks, and dips covered the ground. Plus, recent rain caused the dirt to become thick mud and the horses had trouble walking through it. Nevertheless, the weary group managed to make it through with little problems.

They had been traveling this way for little over a day when numerous scouts galloped quickly back and reported signs of Orcs on this way home as well. It appeared they were being tracked and the enemy was attempting to cut them off in every possible way they could. At this, Elrond grew furious and lashed out at the scouts. "How could you not know there were Orcs on this path? You should have known this and warned us beforehand!" he shouted his eyes growing dark causing both his wife and the others to recoil.

Feeling his wife drawback slightly at his voice, Elrond knew he had been wrong to lose his temper. "Forgive me, please. It is not your fault; there was no way you would have known enemies traveled on this path. I suggested this way, but Orcs or no Orcs we must continue this way for my wife is getting worse." The scouts bowed their heads, and the group resumed their journey.

As Elrond looked down, he saw his wife looking off into the distance laughing once more as she pointed to the horizon. "Elrond look at Elladan and Elrohir. They are teaching Arwen how to climb a tree." Suddenly her face became serious. "I hope she does not fall. It is an awfully long fall if she does."

Elrond looked to where his wife was pointing and was now completely panicking. Not only was her breathing becoming slower and more labored but she now seemed to be hallucinating. He had no idea what was causing these symptoms, but he knew if he did not get her home and fast he could lose her entirely.


	15. Chapter 15

Nightfall fast approached as the company of Elrond continued their increased pace back to Rivendell with a gravely injured Celebrían. Elrond had just looked down to check on his wife, who long ago fell unconscious once again when the unmistakable sound of Orcs shrieked in the distance.

Not wanting his wife to wake and hear the screeches and begin panicking, Elrond ordered his troop to halt. She had already been through enough and Elrond would not subject his wife to any more terrors. As soon as they stopped, Elrond called Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir over. "Glorfindel, I want you to take my sons, and a small group of scouts, investigate the location of the Orc camp and dispatch them. They cannot be too far from the sounds of it. I will not take Celebrían any further until the danger has passed." Elrond barely finished relaying his orders, when another terrifying screech reverberated through the night, this time closer than before.

Elrond did not have to tell them to hurry for Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir was already gone motioning for several nearby Elves to accompany them. It did not take long for them to locate the band of Orcs. Unfortunately, they were closer than the golden-haired warrior liked. As the small group crouched behind a small boulder a few feet away from the nearest Orc whose back faced away from them, Glorfindel noticed next to him there a Warg who had picked up the scent of the intruders and began to growl a warning. The Orc turned to see what all the fuss was about. Casting squinting yellow eyes over the area, not seeing anything which warranted suspicion, he yanked hard on the Warg's collar. "Quiet. There is nothing there!" the head Orc growled deeply. Glorfindel quietly looked around to survey the situation. He had counted at least fifteen well-armed Orcs as well as a couple of Wargs. Glorfindel sighed, this would not be as easy as he had initially thought.

Glorfindel was trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation when to his utter disbelief Elladan and Elrohir, fueled by their anger, irrationally leaped out from behind the boulder and charged the enemy head on. "Damn those two!" Glorfindel cursed before giving the go ahead for the rest of his ellyn to attack.

As the twin sons of Elrond leaped out of nowhere roaring in a fury, their swords raised, the Orcs shot up completely taken by surprise. As quick as lightning, Elladan and Elrohir took down the two Wargs who had been the first to react, springing at the enraged brothers. Filled with so much hate and anger, Elladan and Elrohir were barely aware of what was going on around them. Only the next Orc to meet their blades registered in their minds. It was probably a good thing for it was the adrenaline rushing through their very body which was keeping them alive.

All around them both Orc and Elf were engaged in a bloody battle. Glorfindel attempted to keep an eye on the two for he did not wish to have to return to his lord with one or two dead children. Fortunately, they seemed to be holding their own, so he turned his attention elsewhere lest he fell victim to a crude blade.

Elladan had never felt so alive or so tired. As each enemy was hewn down before him he felt his energy begin to wane; however, as soon as he remembered his mother and what these creatures did to her, his anger rekindled, energy burning through his veins, renewed. He knew his brother stood near for he could feel him through their bond and felt the same anger flowing through his blood. As Elladan busily engaged with two Orcs he failed to sense a lone Orc sneaking up behind him; his sword raised to strike the raven-haired ellon. Luckily, Elrohir who stood nearby noticed it out of the corner of his eye and called a warning out to his brother. "Elladan, behind you!"

Elladan turned around just as the Orc brought his blade down to cleave the young ellon in two, but by the grace of the Valar, Elladan managed to dodge the blade just in time only receiving a nasty gash to his upper arm. Hissing in pain, the elder twin brought up his sword just as the Orc came around for a second blow. Not missing a beat, Elladan blocked his foe's sword and counterattacked, causing the Orc to lose his balance. Elladan then brought his sword around and with one swift stroke slit the Orc's throat, black blood splattering him in the face.

After the last Orc had been taken out, Elladan looked around him; satisfied none remained alive he let out a deep breath he had been unaware he was holding, looking up he noticed Elrohir rushing over to him, his face displaying grave concern. His brother knew all too well the Orcs often tainted their weapons with poison for such were the way of their kind. Elrohir opened his mouth to speak, but he cut him off with his hand. "It is okay little brother. No poison tainted the blade. See?" Elladan showed his brother the wound, and when Elrohir peered closer at it, he realized his twin was right. However, it was still a nasty gash, and their father would need to clean it lest it became infected.

Elrohir gave his brother a small smile, but before he could reply, they heard the unmistakable voice of a furious and disgruntled Glorfindel. "Of all the stupid, idiotic, irresponsible things I have ever witnessed in my life! What in the name of Arda were you two thinking just rushing in there like that? I thought I trained you better than that. You could have been seriously hurt, or worse, killed and not only that, you put the lives of your comrades in danger as well." Glorfindel was more scared than angry for he loved Elladan and Elrohir very much and the thought of losing them was too much for him to think about, especially with Celebrían so close to death and Elrond on the verge of falling apart.

The raven-haired lords lowered their heads in shame. They had been so wrapped up in their anger and grief they didn't even stop to think about anything else. "Forgive us; we did not stop to consider that. We were so caught up in our sorrow for our mother we put your lives in danger as well."

Glorfindel frowned and embraced them; he could not be too harsh with them. He knew the twins were going through a lot right now and under any other circumstances, they never would have pulled a stunt like this. "It is alright; I understand why you did what you did. But do not do this again. Your father is already dealing with what has happened to your mother; he does not need to deal with losing a son as well. Now let me look at your arm." Releasing them, Glorfindel held out his hand towards Elladan, frowning with concern.

Reluctantly, Elladan showed his mentor his arm assuring him it was alright. Glorfindel, however, would not be satisfied until he looked at it himself. When he finished examining the wound, he took a piece of cloth from his cloak and wrapped Elladan's arm. "You are fortunate the Orc who wielded the blade which caused this gash did not taint it. This injury will heal quickly if kept clean and fortunately, it will not need any stitches. Your father will want to treat it later to prevent any infection though. Now let us burn the bodies and be going. Elrond will be starting to worry soon if we do not return."

Once Glorfindel bandaged Elladan's arm, the three of them helped the other Elves gather the bodies and burned them, it had been a quick but bloody skirmish, and fortunately, fate had been on their side that time. When all the Orcs had been reduced to ashes and the injured seen too, they left to return to Elrond who stood waiting impatiently for the return of his sons.

* * *

Elrond was buried in his thoughts when he heard one of the other Elves call out. "My Lord Elrond, they return!"

"Thank the Valar," Elrond said, sighing in relief at seeing his sons come back and walking nonetheless. However, when he saw some of his people injured, he felt a deep remorse well up inside him. "How did it go? Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing his friend up and down to make sure he was alright.

Glorfindel nodded and told Elrond what happened, at least most of it. Figuring his friend did not need to be told what his harebrained sons had done, he purposefully left that part out. Elrond had a feeling Glorfindel was keeping something from him but did not press the matter. His sons were back safe and in one piece, and they had not lost any more of their people which all that mattered right now.

As they started walking to their horses, Elrond noticed his oldest favoring his left arm. "Elladan, is everything okay with your arm?" he asked with a concerned, disapproving look on his face.

Nodding his head, Elladan smiled at his father. "Yes, everything is okay, just a small scratch on my arm. I have already bandaged it, and no poison tainted the weapon."

Elrond was not sure he believed him completely, but since they remained pressed for time, and his son seemed to be fine he didn't argue, but he made a mental note to check his arm when they returned.

When they had all mounted their horses and Elrond had checked to make sure Celebrían sat safely secured in his arms, they continued their journey back home, not daring to stop until daybreak.

* * *

The first streaks of sunlight began to peek through the early morning clouds as the exhausted, but determined rescue party finally stopped for a much-needed rest. They had pressed on all through the night, not daring to stop for fear Lady Celebrían would not make it. Even though she was still holding on to life, she was showing signs she could pass on to Mandos' Halls at any given moment, so the Lord of Imladris gave strict orders not to stop until they were almost home.

When they finally came to a stop only a few hours away, Elrond took this time to check on his wife. Daring to look down at her frail body lying limp in his arms, his face became grim; he did not like what he saw. Her face was deathly pale, and her body temperature started dropping dangerously low. He tried to awaken her, but despite his best efforts, she would not stir. Elrond wanted to keep riding home, but one look at the horses and his people told him despite his wife's condition, they needed to rest for a few hours, or there would not be any surviving members of his patrol nor horses left to get them and his wife back home safely.

Finally, after a few hours went by, all the horses had been tended to, and his troop had received adequate rest, Lord Elrond gave the order to move out. With his wife now safely back on his horse again he softly nudged his horse to make the last few hour trek back home. "Come now my friend, just a little further, and then you will have a proper rest."The horse whinnied softly and slowly started off once more.

Several hours later the dark-haired lord felt his spirits rise at the sight before him. They were finally nearing home. Elrond had never been so relieved to see the silhouette of the Last Homely House. As they finally approached the gate, Elladan sounded his horn, announcing their arrival. Several Elves including Erestor, Lindir, and his second head healer Míriril came rushing out to meet the returning party. As Elrond emerged through the gate, everyone gasped in disbelief when they saw their beloved lady unresponsive and horrendously beaten in Elrond's arms. They could not believe anyone would ever harm Celebrían and the thought this unthinkable and atrocious act had befallen her was unforgivable.

However, there was no time for those thoughts for they knew she needed immediate medical attention. Several helping hands rushed forward to help the tired Elves from their steeds, and those needing healing were escorted to the healing wards while the others were led to the dining halls to receive much-needed food and drink.

Elrond handed his wife over to Erestor who held her almost weightless body in his arms as Elrond dismounted his horse. Erestor had to force himself to not look upon Celebrían's lithe form for he could feel anger and overwhelming sadness threatening to overcome him. When Elrond dismounted safely off his horse, Erestor handed Celebrían back over to Elrond who immediately hurried to the private healing rooms.

Elladan and Elrohir went to take their mounts to the stall but were intercepted by Glorfindel. "Go with your father; I will take care of the horses and then meet you there afterward." He knew their mother was in grave condition and if the twins delayed following their father, they ran the risk of never seeing their mother again.

"Thank you," the twins said, bowing slightly before following their father to the healing ward. When they got to the infirmary, their father had already placed their mother on the nearest bed and started cleaning her wounds.

As Elrond was washing Celebrían's injuries, he began examining her body more carefully. First, he needed to check her vital signs. As he checked her over, his face became grimmer with every passing second. Her heart raced way too fast, and her breathing remained very labored. Elrond propped her up as much as he dared to try and ease her breathing before moving on. He then checked her pupils and noticed they were dilated and unresponsive. Elrond felt as though his heart was in his mouth as he worriedly looked over his wife's body. When he finished checking her vitals, he began to check for any signs of sexual assault, sighing in relief as he found none. It was then he began looking over her other injuries treating them as he went along.

As his eyes followed her body, taking in the sight before him, he felt his stomach churn with every lash, bruise, welt and broken bone which befell his eyes, for he did not realize the extent of her injuries until now. He carefully cleaned each laceration and set her fingers back in place. Elrond then made a special ointment to put on her open wounds before bandaging them up to help ward off any infections. When he was certain that most of her injuries had been taken care of, he began to frantically worry for he could not seem to find the cause of all her other symptoms. As he was wracking his brain trying to find the cause, Celebrían suddenly began to throw up violently. Instantly, Elrond turned her to her side so she would not choke on her bile and asked Elrohir to please hand him a bucket.

Elrohir wasted no time in helping his father and stood to hold the bucket for his mother as she continued to throw up. Elrohir had never been so scared in all his life, not even when he saw his first Orc in a battle. He called out to his twin through their bond and felt Elladan approach placing a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort. "What is wrong with our mother, Elladan?" he silently asked his brother feeling his body tremble in fear.

"I do not know, Elrohir, but father will find out, and he will make her well again, you will see," Elladan replied although he too was scared and could not help but feel perhaps there was the slightest chance she would not be ok.

"Father," Elladan asked with the smallest tremble to his voice, "what is wrong with mother?"

Elrond looked up at his sons who, regardless of being full-grown warriors, looked at this very moment like two small elflings again. "I am not entirely sure, but from all of her symptoms it would appear she might have poison in her." It was then he remembered the stab wound, and Elrond knew as well as every other fighter and healer out there, Orcs were notorious for playing dirty. If there were indeed poison coursing through her body, the most likely cause would have been the weapon used to stab her right before he got to her. Kicking himself for not checking earlier, he handed his wife to his son.

"Elladan, I want you to help your brother with your mother. Hold her up but try not to jostle her around too much. I need to look in my books."

Elladan hurried over to his mother and took over for his father, carefully making sure he did not move her around too much. As Elrond looked through many books on poisons, and different healing remedies he finally found the one he was looking for. Most poisons did not have many visible symptoms so by the time the person discovered they had been poisoned it was too late unless they knew what to look for. Elrond swiftly flipped through the pages praying he was not too late in finding an antidote. Finally, after what appeared to be forever, he came across a type of poison which had all the signs and symptoms his wife was showing: Deadly Nightshade.

Fortunately, the person could last up to almost two weeks after the first symptoms appeared and the treatment was very simple. Gathering the necessary ingredients to make the antidote, Elrond got straight to work, ever so often glancing over at his wife. When he finished putting together the cure, he rushed over to Celebrían's side and managed to coax her to swallow the remedy. It took a while for her to take it as he needed to maneuver the cup making sure she did not choke. He knew the stuff was unpleasant and the side effects would be just as bad, but if she was to live, it was the only option. "This remedy will cause whatever poison that is still in her body to be dispelled from her while at the same time counteracting what has already been absorbed."

When Elrond finished administering the antidote, he called one of his assistants over and asked her to please help Elrohir for Celebrían would end up throwing up the rest of the Nightshade. As she took over, Elrond went to another table and called Elladan over.

"Elladan, let me see your arm." Elrond knew his son would try and argue he was all right. He was too much like him in that aspect, but he would not risk losing his son on top of his wife.

Just as Elrond predicted, his son protested. "Father, I swear it is fine." He hated when his father didn't believe him and treated him like an elfling when it came to small injuries. He was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Elladan, your arm now," Elrond repeated with a warning in his voice that Elladan knew all too well.

Knowing that it was futile to argue, Elladan walked over to his father allowing him to look at his arm. As Elrond unbound the bloodstained bandages, he could hear his father mutter about how his sons would be the death of him yet. Elladan tried in vain not to smile as Elrond put some antiseptic paste on him, flinching when he felt him wrap his arm a little too roughly, something Elladan swore he did on purpose. "Next time, be more careful. I don't need to bury a son. Now go and rest."

Elladan stubbornly shook his head. "Nay, I will not leave mother's side."

Under any other circumstances, Elrond would not take no for an answer, but as he knew there was a chance their mother would not survive through the night he agreed to let his children stay by her side. "Very well, you may stay, but I want you to remain seated. Any sudden change in your health you tell me at once."

Elladan agreed and took a seat right next to his mother who just finished expelling the rest of the nightshade from her body. Elrond was just about to check on her again when he heard the door open and turned to see Glorfindel walk in.

Glorfindel did not even have a chance to ask how she was doing before another Elf walked up behind him and whispered quietly in his ear, causing the golden-haired ellon's face to fall. "Please, excuse me, Elrond; I will be right back." Elrond nodded in acknowledgment then resumed his ministrations on Celebrían.

Several long hours passed by since they returned to Imladris with Celebrían. Elladan and Elrohir had long ago left for they could not bear to see their mother in the state she was in. Preoccupied with trying to wake his wife up, Elrond failed to notice his sons leave the room.

Elrond was just finishing mixing up a special mixture and was now force-feeding it to her in hopes she would awaken from her deep sleep, managing to get Celebrían to finish the last of the mixture Elrond sat back waiting for her to open her eyes. Many long minutes passed with still no change in her condition. Realizing his wife would not respond to this tincture either, Elrond groaned in frustration.

Throwing the cup and spoon to the floor, Elrond growled in exasperation. "I do not understand why she will not wake up." Rising from his chair, the Half-Elf went back to his books and started looking for another medication. Elrond's eyes landed on yet another possible remedy when Glorfindel returned. Looking up from his book, he could not help but notice his longtime friend seemed very uneasy. "Glorfindel, is everything okay?" Elrond asked concerned that perhaps something happened while he was away.

Glorfindel stared at his friend his shoulders sagging. For one brief moment, the golden-haired warrior appeared as if he was about to consult Elrond, but stopped as he realized now was probably not the best time to bring up his problems. "Everything is okay. How is she?" Glorfindel, asked hesitantly, attempting to change the subject.

Not even realizing his friend was avoiding his question, Elrond shook his head in frustration. "She will survive her physical wounds, however, for some unknown reason she refuses to wake up."

Glorfindel nodded sadly then walked over to the window and sat staring out into the open, not saying another word. Elrond glanced at Glorfindel for a moment, slightly puzzled at his friend's sudden change in behavior, but quickly associated it with what happened to Celebrían.

Just then Elrond heard a soft knock on the door. "My Lord Elrond?" he heard a voice ask. Looking over to the door, Elrond smiled as he saw Erestor nervously walk over, his eyes glancing sadly down at the unresponsive figure on the bed. "I am so sorry about Celebrían. Will she be alright?"

Elrond explained while she would survive her physical wounds, she would probably be emotionally scarred for life. Erestor frowned upon hearing this news. Everyone loved Celebrían, and this was a severe blow to the whole of Imladris.

"Should I dispatch riders to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and have them bring your daughter back?"

At the mention of his beloved daughter coming back and seeing her mother in this state Elrond flinched and for one split second considered saying no. He knew she would more than likely blame herself for this as one of the reasons her mother was going to Lothlórien was to visit her, but in the end, he decided to have her brought home instead. "Yes, Erestor, I suppose you should probably send for them."

Having listened to the conversation, Glorfindel quickly turned his gaze from the window, his azure eyes brimming with tears. Then as swiftly as he could, he rose from his seat pulling Erestor out with him as he left the room.

Elrond's brows creased in confusion. What on Arda was going on with his friend? As he watched Glorfindel speak with Erestor, he contemplated on whether he should find out what was wrong, but then when his eyes fell upon his still unconscious wife all thoughts returned on trying to heal her, his friend's peculiar behavior forgotten.

Once Glorfindel had finished speaking to Erestor, he quickly left the halls and walked out to the training grounds. Upon arriving, he froze at the sight of two angry, hurt identical warriors letting off steam, each clash of their swords more jarring than the last their faces reflecting their actions. Glorfindel frowned as he watched them slowly begin to transform from bright, energetic ellyn to vengeful, wrath-filled warriors. It was now he realized things were never going to be the same; regardless of whether Celebrían made a full recovery.


	16. Chapter 16

Erestor sighed heavily as he finished writing the first of two letters which were to be leaving later that day to deliver the tragic news to the families of Lady Tinil and Captain Faron. No letter would be written for Lady Celebrían. Instead, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would be told personally of what happened to their daughter. As he wrote the names of Faron's parents in the first, he set it aside and taking out a new sheet of paper; Erestor began to write the letter to Tinil's brothers painstakingly, wondering how it ever came to this.

Putting the finishing touches on the letter and sealing it, Erestor rose to his feet and headed toward the Hall of Fire where he would have to find two messengers who were willing to take the risk in delivering these letters. News had traveled fast in Imladris about the fatal trip to Lothlórien and nerves were running high. Erestor knew it would take a miracle to find one Elf let alone two who were willing to leave the safety of this realm.

Moments later Erestor entered the Hall of Fire and instantly he could feel the many emotions that were filling the room. Most were radiating from the families who were grieving the loss of their loved ones, but many of the Elves were also furious about what had happened to the Lady of Imladris.

Scanning the room in hopes of spotting two Elves to deliver the messages, Erestor was about to search elsewhere when he spotted Fornor and Gwilithion sitting in the far back of the room. Smiling faintly he started walking towards them, the letters in hand, if he stood a chance at convincing anyone to take on a dangerous task, it would be with these two veteran Elves. They already fought in many wars and partook in many dangerous missions in the past for the High-king Gil-galad and even Lord Elrond, so they were his best bet.

Hearing the soft footsteps of Erestor, Fornor looked up from his quiet conversation with Gwilithion to greet the dark-haired advisor. "Good afternoon, Lord Erestor. Would you care to join us?" he asked motioning to an empty seat next to him.

Erestor shook his head no. As much as he would love just to sit and relax, he knew he needed to get these letters out today. "I am sorry, Fornor, I would love to, but I am trying to find two messengers to deliver these letters to the families of Captain Faron in Lindon, Lady Tinil in Lothlórien and to break the news to Lady Celebrían's parents about their daughter." Of the three families, Erestor's heart broke the most the most over Celebrían's.

Not missing a beat, Gwilithion knew exactly why Erestor had approached them. Chuckling, he put his drink down staring intently at Erestor. "Let me guess, my friend; you wish for Fornor and myself to take these letters for you?"

Swallowing nervously, Erestor held out the two sealed pieces of paper. "That was what I was hoping for. The road will be dangerous, but I know you both have been on many of these types of missions before. I fear I will not find anyone else to undertake this and these letters must go out today."

Fornor stared at Erestor for a minute before giving his cousin a look of deep compassion. They did not even need to think about whether they should accept the mission. Fornor set his cup down and looked back at Erestor who was waiting with bated breath. "Very well, Erestor. When do we leave?"

"Oh, thank the Valar!" Erestor sighed with relief. "You leave within the hour. One of you will take one of these letters to Lindon where you must find Ivordaer, the father of Faron. The other message goes to the brothers of Lady Tinil. Once you give them the message, you will inform Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of their daughter."

Gwilithion nodded in understanding. "What of the Lady Arwen? Should she not be informed?"

Erestor thought for a second on what to say. "Yes, she should be informed, but I believe it would be best if her grandparents told her the news. Also, in regards to Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond wishes for her to be brought back home, in case…" Erestor's voice trailed off. He could not bring himself to finish the thought.

The two ellyn lowered their heads. They knew what Erestor was thinking, and it pained them. "We will prepare to leave now," Fornor replied.

Erestor nodded. "Thank you. I will go now to allow you two to get ready." Handing Fornor the two letters he bowed and left the room.

"Well Gwilithion, let us hope we fare better and make it to our destinations safely." Gwilithion just stared off after Erestor, his mind trying to think how they were going to break the news to the families.

* * *

Glorfindel had been standing silently off in the far distance near the training grounds for some time watching Elladan and Elrohir letting off steam. So much anger radiated from them that only a fool would dare to try and calm them. As he continued watching them spar, he knew he had to do something to stop them before things got out of control. His heart ached to see them in such pain and anger but he was aware that for them to act in such a way right now would benefit no one and their mother would not want them to behave as such.

Knowing he was one of a select few who could reach them without being snapped at, he strode down to the training courtyard. At first, the twins did not see their mentor, but after a few more strikes, Elladan glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw him standing with a sorrowful look on his face. Stopping mid-blow, he became worried. "How fares our mother? Has she woken yet?"

"I do not know. When I left, she had not awoken yet." Glorfindel said gently. He did not like the transformation taking place in Elladan's eyes as he spoke. It was as if someone else was staring at him with those cold steel eyes.

Elladan's voice seethed with anger. "Those creatures must pay for what they did to our mother!"

Glorfindel frowned. "You are right, they must, and pay they will, but right now, I think all thoughts of revenge should be forgotten until your mother's fate is known. You two should focus your attention and energy on helping her and support your father. He is not doing well right now."

The twins frowned at the mention of their father. How could they have forgotten about him?! "Of course, Glorfindel, you are right," Elrohir responded his anger momentarily draining away. "We will go right now and check on our mother and see if we can aid our father." Elrohir set his sword down. As they left the training grounds, Elladan and Elrohir quietly talked amongst themselves. They were so intent in their conversation they failed to notice Glorfindel entering another room close by Celebrían's.

As the twins entered their mother's room, they found their father attempting to wake their mother who still lay unresponsive. Elrohir had to turn his head away at the sight of his mother, for the elleth that appeared before him looked nothing like his mother. Her face was so pale, and blackish blue circles outlined her eyes. She looked so frail she appeared as if she would heed the call of Mandos any minute.

Elrond glanced up when he noticed his sons enter the room. His face furrowed in pain, he looked as if he had not slept in ages. "I do not understand why she will not wake up! I have tried every remedy I can think of, yet she refuses to open her eyes or even stir." Elrond threw a nearby book down angrily and stormed over to the window. Behind him, Elladan caressed his mother's pale cheek, tears falling from his eyes. "We will avenge you mother. I swear it."

Down below, Fornor and Gwilithion started their long and dangerous journey to relay the devastating news to three unsuspecting families.

* * *

Fornor patted his dappled mare's neck gently as the Havens of Lindon came into sight. Two weeks passed since he accepted the task of traveling to Lindon to tell Ivordaer about his beloved son Faron. Fortunately, the trip proved uneventful apart from the weather becoming colder and a few rain showers. When he entered the gates leading into the city, the smell of the sea filled his nostrils. He had lived most of his life near the sea and was elated to be back after being away so long.

For a moment, Fornor forgot why he was here as memories of his childhood, fishing and of mischief flashed through his mind, and he smiled. It wasn't until he heard someone calling him before he came back into the present. "Greetings, where are you coming from?"

Fornor looked around, and his gaze fell on a young elleth holding a basket of fresh fruit. "I am sorry, my mind seemed to have been elsewhere. I hail from Imladris. I am looking for Lord Ivordaer. Do you know where I may find him?"

The young Elf's brows furrowed in confusion as she pointed down the cobblestone towards the havens. "Lord Ivordaer's family lives in the last house on the right, just a mile away."

"Thank you for your kind help, my lady." With a heavy sigh, Fornor slowly made his way towards the house.

As he led his mare down the street, he forced himself from meeting the many stares faces of the inhabitants who shared odd looks ranging from concerned to distrustful on their faces. They received few visitors, and the ones they did get did not come bearing good news.

After following the road which led to Ivoradaer's he arrived at his house. The house was small, overlooking the sea and as Fornor's eyes took in the sight, he noticed a small garden, stable, and what looked to be a smithy in the back. Taking in several deep breaths, Fornor calmly approached the door, and after a few moments of hesitation, Fornor forced himself to knock.

When no one answered, Fornor raised his hand to knock a second time when the door opened revealing a tall, dark-haired elleth who had a striking resemblance to Faron. This must be his sister, he thought to himself wistfully. "I am sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if your father was home?" he asked with a slight nod of his head.

The elleth chocolate eyes searched Fornor's for some hint as to why he wished to see her father but found none. Finally, she nodded. "Yes, he is in his study. Come in please, and I will get him for you."

Fornor smiled faintly handing his horse to one of the stable masters before entering the quaint little house. Taking a seat in one of the plush chairs, he waited as patiently as he could while the young maiden fetched her father. Moments later he heard soft voices. "I don't know who he is, father. He only asked for you."

The dark-haired Elf's heart started speeding up as the voices came closer. In a few moments, he would have to break the heartbreaking news to this family about their son. Fornor considered bolting from the house and returning to Rivendell, telling Lord Elrond the family sailed overseas, but mentally kicked himself seconds later for even thinking such foolish thoughts. Hearing the sound of soft booted feet, Fornor glanced up and stood to his feet when he saw the two enter.

The lord of the house was a tall ellon with raven-black hair which he pulled back in a loose ponytail. His soft gray eyes spoke of years of hardship, and his hands had the telltale sign of one who was used to hard labor. In fact, he looked like he had just finished smithing weapons.

Wiping his hands on his apron, he looked at the stranger unsurely. "I am Ivordaer. My daughter told me you wished to speak with me…?" Ivordaer asked, unsure how to address this unexpected visitor.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, Lord Ivordaer. I am Fornor. I reside in Rivendell with Lord Elrond. Lord Erestor, the Chief Advisor to my lord, asked me to deliver a letter to you and your family in regards to your son, Captain Faron."

Ivordaer paled at the mention of his son. "Sileviel, go and get your mother and Mîron. Quickly!" he ordered his daughter without even looking at her.

"Yes, father," Sileviel said and ran, calling for her mother.

Ivordaer wanted to ask Fornor if his son lived but he found words would not form and feared if he knew the truth, the answer would be too much for him. What evil befell his eldest son? Why was this stranger here looking as if he had grim news? All these questions and more filled his mind threatening to overwhelm him. For what seemed like ages but in reality was only a few minutes the two ellyn stared at one another neither one speaking until the sound of rushing footsteps entered the room.

"What is going on? Where is my son?!" a slender, black-haired elleth cried followed closely by Sileviel and another tall, black-haired ellon, Fornor could only assume was Mîron.

"Easy, Estriel, I am sure all is well with Faron. He was probably just injured in a skirmish. Am I right Fornor?" The look on Ivordaer's face illuminated with so much hope, but the fear in his voice as he spoke betrayed him.

Fornor's eyes filled with sorrow. "Not exactly, Ivordaer. Here, please read this letter, it will explain everything." With shaking hands, Fornor gave the letter to Faron's father happy he did not have to tell him the news verbally. He knew if he had to speak, the words would have assuredly failed him. As Ivordaer and his wife read it, their grave expressions changing from fear to excruciating heartache, he wished the floor would just open and swallow him.

Suddenly, Estriel let out a scream, "Noooooo! Not my son! Please no! Tell me it is not so," Estriel wept beginning to collapse to her knees. She would have fallen if it were not for her husband and son, reaching out and catching her. Ivordaer wanted to cry, but all he could do was hold his wife and try to console her.

Fornor turned his eyes away for he could not bear to watch the scene in front of him. Listening to it was painful enough. After a few moments, Fornor managed to find the courage to speak to the family once more. "I am returning to Imladris tomorrow. If you wish, you and your family may join me."

Without thinking twice, Ivordaer blinked back the tears. "He is my son. Of course, we will go."

* * *

Gwilithion sighed softly; after two weeks of hard travel, he was exhausted. However, there was no opportunity to rest for he still needed to deliver the letter to Tinil's brothers plus break the news to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood about their cherished daughter. He could only hope when he came face to face with her parents he would have the strength to tell them. Of all the wars he ever fought in and all the missions he had received, this was no doubt probably the hardest one he had ever undertaken.

Gwilithion was now entering the woods of Lothlórien, and all around him, the trees stood crowned with halos of gold. Instead of bright, silver-green leaves, they now shimmered with a hundred different shades of gold and silver, as each leaf slowly turned from winter ice to summer sun. Closing his eyes, Gwilithion listened to the trees sing a sad song. As the song continued, he almost swore the trees knew why he was here and were mourning their loss. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and nudged his horse on with a sigh of regret that it was now, bearing such terrible news, which he traveled to such a beautiful place.

As Gwilithion went on, he remained quiet. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Chief Marchwarden stopped him. Gwilithion knew Haldir was around, being familiar with his tactics, and knew he would expose himself suddenly without warning when the intruders least expected it. It was a method Haldir prided himself on. "Haldir, my friend, I know you are here. Please, I must speak with you," he called out. Gwilithion waited patiently for the Marchwarden to come forth knowing Haldir would not be happy he drew attention to him, but he was short on time.

Just as he had expected, Haldir burst out of the trees followed by his brothers Rúmil and Orophin, and several other Elves. "Gwilithion, what is the meaning of this?" Haldir asked scowling.

"Forgive me, Haldir," Gwilithion bowed. "I would not call you out like that if it was not a matter of great importance. I bear a message to your lord and lady from Lord Elrond," he then lowered his voice, "it is about their daughter Lady Celebrían."

Haldir's scowl quickly turned to one of concern. "I will take you to them immediately. Follow me." Haldir turned to leave when Gwilithion stopped him, handing him a sealed piece of parchment with Erestor's handwriting. "I also have a letter for you."

Haldir took it, looking at Gwilithion hesitantly. "What is this about?" At this point, Rúmil and Orophin moved closer to their older brother.

"It is about your sister, Tinil," Gwilithion replied softly, his eyes almost betraying what he knew was in the letter.

Haldir froze. His sister? Haldir felt a sudden uneasiness well up inside him, and he put the letter inside his tunic. He wanted to read the letter now, but something told him to wait until they were inside their talan. "Thank you, Gwilithion, I will read it later. Right now, let us get you to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

Gwilithion nodded, and the large group made their way to Caras Galadhon, where Galadriel and Celeborn were awaiting the traveler. On their way, Gwilithion could feel the eyes of the other Elves on him. Oh, how he wished he had not agreed to take this journey. He would rather be facing a pack of hungry Wargs right now than be here.

"Wait here, I will let them know you have arrived," Haldir announced suddenly. Gwilithion nodded and watched as Haldir went to announce his arrival. A few moments later, Haldir returned motioning for him to come forth.

Gwilithion hesitated for a moment before slowly walking up the long flight of stairs which led to Galadriel and her husband. The climb seemed to take him an age, his legs filling with lead as he grew closer to the Lord and Lady, closer to uttering words which would surely pierce their hearts like a thousand daggers. Finally, he made it to the top, and he saw Haldir give him an encouraging look out of the corner of his eye as he entered the room. When he entered, he noticed standing before him waiting with worried looks on their fair faces, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Gwilithion was so focused on them he failed to see Arwen sitting on the other side of the room.

"Gwilithion, what are you doing here? Where is my mother?" A voice rang out upon his entry. Startled, Gwilithion turned his head to where the voice called out feeling a sense of dread as he recognized it was that of Lady Arwen.

"My Lady Arwen, I uh, well your mother…" Gwilithion stuttered as he struggled with finding the right words to say. Remembering what Erestor had told him back in Rivendell, he looked at Galadriel for help.

Galadriel knew then something was seriously wrong. She knew something was not right when she felt Gwilithion enter her realm but now; now the feeling was even worse than before when she saw the look of remorse and fear in this messenger's eyes. "Arwen, sweetheart, please go outside and wait."

Arwen began to shake with ambiguity, but knowing better than to argue with her grandmother, left the room. After Arwen left, Celeborn slowly approached Gwilithion his heart beating faster with each step. "What is this all about? Where is my daughter?"

Gwilithion stumbled for a minute to find the right words. How does one tell two of the most important beings in all Middle-earth Orcs attacked their daughter and now hung onto life by a thread? Knowing there was no easy way to tell them, Gwilithion took a deep breath and plunged in. "My lord, my lady, I am not sure how to tell you this but..." He paused again, still fearing the moment.

Celeborn, who was beginning to become impatient, snapped at him. "Just tell me! Where is Celebrían?!"

Startled at the anger in Celeborn's voice, Gwilithion stepped back. "Your daughter was attacked by Orcs. my lord."

Celeborn blanched for a second, unsure he heard correctly. "She was what?"

"On her way to Lothlórien, your daughter and her escort were waylaid by Orcs. All members of her party perished except for Lady Celebrían who was taken captive and tortured for days in an Orc den. Your grandsons and Lord Elrond, along with several other Elven warriors, found and rescued her, but I am afraid her condition is not good. The last I heard, she still lay unresponsive, clinging to life. We are not sure yet if she will survive. Lord Elrond requests your presence and wishes for his daughter to return home at once." Gwilithion finished speaking and closed his eyes, feeling the weight lifted from his shoulders. This had been so much harder than he thought it would be and even now he could feel his eyes welling up with tears.

Behind him, Celeborn heard the gasp of his wife and turned to see Galadriel collapse to the ground sobbing; rushing to her side he picked her up, holding her close to him as she beat her fists on his chest screaming. "No! Eru no! Not my baby girl!" Celeborn could do nothing but hold his wife until she could calm herself. He could not hold back his tears as they cascaded down his cheeks like raindrops off a leaf.

"Will you please bring my granddaughter back in so we may tell her the news? We will prepare to leave immediately afterward," Celeborn asked through quiet sobs.

Gwilithion bowed struggling to keep his emotions under control. "My deepest condolences to you and your wife, my lord. I will send Lady Arwen in now," he replied softly as he left the room. He had been sent to relay tragic news many times, but none as painful as what he had just to relay this day. It would be centuries before he would be rid of the looks on Celeborn and Galadriel's faces – if they ever left.

When he found Arwen at the bottom of the stair waiting he could tell she had heard the screams of her grandmother. In fact, he would not be surprised if all Lothlórien could hear her screams. Before Arwen could ask what the matter was, Gwilithion hushed her. "Your grandfather wishes to speak with you, my lady." Arwen looked at him with trembling lips and fear in her blue eyes. "It will be alright young one. Just be brave and strong. Go." Hugging her briefly, he gently nudged her up the stairs.

As Arwen entered the room, she saw her grandfather still holding her grandmother. Her once wracking sobs now down to just sniffling, but the pain and shock were still as fresh as they were moments before. "Arwen, come here. Please, small one."

Arwen slowly came forward and sat next to her grandfather. "What happened grandfather? What happened to my mother?"

Celeborn looked at his precious granddaughter, clearing his throat he told her what happened. Or at least most of it. He couldn't bear to say Orcs tortured her for several days or she might not make it. When he finished speaking, Arwen broke down. It was more than he could take and he held his granddaughter until she could cry no more. "We must be strong, young one. We will make it through this. Right now, what I want you to do is to go pack your things for we leave at first light." Arwen wiped her eyes, slowly got up and with shaky legs made her way to her room to pack.

* * *

Haldir heard the screams of Galadriel and knew something had happened to their daughter. In fact, he could tell Gwilithion brought ill news from the look in his eyes, but what he could not be sure. As he contemplated on seeing if everything was okay, he felt the letter which was in his tunic remembering it was about his sister. "Tinil!" Quickly, Haldir made his way to the talan he and his brothers shared.

"Haldir, wait for us!" Rúmil called after his brother, but Haldir would not listen. When Rúmil and Orophin caught up to Haldir, he was already inside reading the letter. "What is it? What news of our little sister?" Orophin asked eagerly. Knowing something unfortunate befell Lady Celebrían, he could only imagine what was in the letter to them.

Haldir motioned for them to be quiet and wait before continuing to read the letter. As he reached the end, Haldir felt his blood run cold, and the whole room started to spin. Crumpling up the paper Haldir began to scream in rage, startling his brothers. Rúmil and Orophin stood back barely able to dodge a chair which was thrown across the room, splintering against the wall. Haldir then fell to his knees, weeping. His baby sister was dead.

Rúmil didn't dare ask what was wrong, instead searching for the crumpled-up letter. Flattening it, he had Orophin read the news which had caused their brother to become undone.

 _Captain's Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin,_

 _It is with great pain and sorrow I am writing to inform you while accompanying Lady Celebrían to Lothlórien, a group of Orcs waylaid their traveling party and your sister Tinil perished in the ensuing skirmish, alongside the majority of the escort. We are not clear on the details of what transpired, but we are all feeling her loss greatly and will remember her always, not least for her actions during the skirmish where she fought bravely alongside our warriors. Lord Elrond sends his condolences to you. Tinil will be greatly missed._

 _My deepest regrets,_

 _Lord Erestor_

Rúmil and Orophin had to read the letter twice to make sure they were reading it right. Upon finishing it the second time, Rúmil fell next to Haldir sobbing quietly. Orophin walked to his bed sitting down, too numb and in shock to know how to respond. After a few moments, Haldir regained control and left the room to search for Galadriel and Celeborn. He could only hope Celebrían had not suffered the same fate as his sister.

Sure enough, when he found the Lord and Lady near their talan, Galadriel informed him at once they were leaving at daybreak for Imladris as their daughter had been attacked by Orcs and possibly lay dying. Despite his sorrow, he felt a small surge of relief Celebrían still lived, for now.

"My Lady Galadriel, my brothers and I wish to accompany you as well for our sister Tinil perished in the same attack."

At first, Galadriel was reluctant to allow them to come as she felt they should remain here protecting their borders, but feeling her husband in her mind, she acquiesced to their request. "Very well, be ready to leave first thing in the morning." Haldir bowed thanking Galadriel before returning to his talan to inform his brothers. He had no idea of what to expect upon arriving in Rivendell, but one thing he was sure of was he would avenge his sister.


	17. Chapter 17

Several Elves stood nervously to the side with worried looks on their faces as they watched two furious and hurt ellyn storm pass them. Swords still gripped tightly in their hands, the twin sons of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían just finished letting off steam on the training grounds once more and were now heading to the private healing ward their dear mother occupied. As they angrily passed by, many of the inhabitants exchanged worried glances at one another before they continued with their day.

Ever since that fateful day in the Redhorn Pass, nothing had been the same. What once was a happy, carefree home full of love and laughter was now torn in two. No one saw Lord Elrond, except when he left to gather herbs and other medical supplies as needed. Despite his friends' attempts, Elrond would not even arrive for meals, and the meals which servants brought up to him remained mostly untouched.

Leaving his Chief Advisor in charge of running things, Elrond ordered no one to disturb him except for a few close friends. To make matter worse, Elladan and Elrohir went from being boisterous, loving sons to being consumed by anger and grief. All they could think about and talk about was avenging their mother on the beasts who tormented her night and day breaking her spirit so thoroughly. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before not even their father could keep them restrained.

Meanwhile, back in Celebrían's room, Elrond paced back and forth in aggravation. Three weeks passed since he and his sons rescued Celebrían, bringing her bruised, battered body home from the Orc den, yet she still refused to wake up. Elrond tried every known remedy he knew of to try and bring her out of her deep sleep, but nothing so far worked. Aware that the poison which had assailed her body no longer coursed through her system, Elrond crossed that off his list of possible reasons for his wife to remain unresponsive.

The Half-Elf realized something else prevented her from waking, whether it was some dark magic or some unknown illness he could not be certain. As he prepared to try another treatment, he looked up to see his sons enter the room. Noticing the weapons in their hands, he frowned disapprovingly. He knew anger was consuming them and they spent countless hours on the training grounds lashing out at anything they could. While he understood what their motives for their actions were, he did not approve. He knew he would need to talk to them about it at some point.

The twins looked at one another briefly before turning their gazes back to their mother's still form. Just as the anger from moments before started to leave, it returned with a fury as soon as they beheld her. Elladan, ever the bolder of the two decided to ask his father the question which had been eating at him since they returned. "Have you sent any patrols out to the area where the Orcs attacked mother?" Elrohir nudged his brother gently. Although he wanted to know as well, Elrohir realized nagging their father about it right now was not a good idea. Elladan ignored his brother while he waited for his father to respond.

Clenching his jaw, Elrond closed his eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of his children asked him that question. As much as he wanted to avenge his wife, he couldn't afford to send any more of his people out. Rivendell had suffered a significant loss of elven blood, and he was not about to risk the lives of any more just to satisfy his son's thirst for revenge.

"No, I have not sent any patrols out. I know you wish to avenge your mother, so do I, but, right now your place is here. Your sister is on her way from Lothlórien, and she will need your support when she arrives."

"But father, every moment we stay here…." Elladan started to protest.

Elrond's eyes flashed, and for a brief second, he lost his temper. "SILENCE! I do not want to hear another word about this matter." Elrond took a deep breath to calm himself before sitting down on the edge of the bed taking his wife's hand in his. "Now will you two please go to the supply room and bring some more bandages and herbs. I need to change her dressing." The twins annoyed grudgingly left to do as asked.

A few moments later, Glorfindel entered the room and frowned at seeing the state his friend was in. It broke his heart seeing Elrond like this. Seeing the dark shadows under his eyes, he knew Elrond had not slept and by the looks of the platters of food pushed off in the corner he had not eaten either. If Elrond did not start taking care of himself and soon, Celebrían would not be the only one in need of attention.

Pursing his lips, Glorfindel approached Elrond. Now is not the time to badger him about his health, he thought. "How is Celebrían, any changes at all?" he asked turning his attention to the still battered elleth.

Elrond sighed as he tenderly caressed her cheek. "Her wounds seem to be healing albeit rather slowly…almost too slowly. She also has not yet awoken nor has she made any signs she will. I do not understand why."

Biting his lower lip, Glorfindel took in a breath before letting it out slowly. He wanted to help but was not sure how. Not knowing what else to say he just nodded and made to leave. As Glorfindel neared the door, he stopped suddenly and turned around. "Elrond, I..."

Elrond looked up waiting. "Yes, what is it?" He could tell by the look in his friend's eyes he was very upset about something, but for whatever reason, something was preventing him from talking.

Glorfindel only shook his head. "Never mind, it is nothing." Grimacing, he quickly left the room.

Taken aback, Elrond watched Glorfindel leave not understanding the sudden change in his behavior. Of all the years, he had known Glorfindel; it was not like him to act so disturbed. He had acted the same way a few weeks ago after they returned with his wife. At the time, he thought it was nothing more than him being upset over Celebrían, but now he was not so sure that was the case. At first, he thought about going after him to find out what was wrong but when he beheld his wife he once more thought twice of leaving her.

Elrond immediately returned to trying to think of what prevented Celebrían from waking up. He knew something was stopping her from waking, but he could not figure it out. He had tried everything he could think of to rouse her – or had he? Looking at Vilya, an idea formed in his mind. Perhaps the answer was not in draughts or incantations. Maybe, just maybe it lied deep in her mind. Knowing he had nothing else to lose he placed his hands over her head and concentrated with all his might on his wife's fëa. Summoning all his healing energy and the power of Vilya, a soft glow began to engulf both until the whole room was engulfed in a bright orb.

Slowly he entered her mind. Afraid if he penetrated her consciousness too fast, he would harm her, Elrond gently but firmly probed until he was inside. At first, he noticed nothing but thick darkness, yet this was not just any ordinary blackness. No, this darkness carried with it an eerie, mind numbing feeling which made one feel he would be consumed if he stayed.

Delving further into her mind, he began to make out shapes. Fuzzy at first, they became clearer until he nearly screamed at what he saw. There in front of him was his wife and next to her was Tinil. Elrond watched them being restrained by several hands, and in front of them, he observed two larger Orcs, one of whom he recognized as the Orc he slew in an attempt to reach Celebrían. He had no idea who the other one was, though he assumed him to be the leader. He could hear them interrogate Celebrían, asking her who she was and where she came from. He saw his wife thinking about answering them but then heard Tinil beg Celebrían not to answer.

The final scene to play out before it changed to another was the larger Orc stabbing Tinil through her chest before being tossed to Wargs to be devoured. The images then turned to Celebrían being chained to the ceiling of the cave and flogged. He heard her screams to stop, heard her mental cries for him. Over and over all these scenes were being played. It was then he realized the reason she was not waking up was that she was petrified and reliving her attack. Celebrían was a prisoner of her mind.

Elrond felt anger building up in him as he witnessed what was happening to his wife. He wanted to scream in pain and anger but knew by doing so he could harm her more than help. Since he was in her mind, she was more than likely able to sense him there and any emotions he was feeling, she would feel as well. Not wanting to scare her any more than she already was, Elrond forced any negative emotions to the back of his mind and began to continue to search for his wife. He knew he had to find her and soon, for each minute Elrond stayed in her mind using his energy and of Vilya; he would become weak himself. Continuing his search, he eventually found her in the deepest, darkest recess of her mind crouched in a corner cradling her knees and shaking in total fear. It was only by their fëar being joined he knew the frightened maiden in front of him was Celebrían.

At first, Elrond could hardly believe his eyes. Feeling elated, he started running towards her. "Celebrían!" he shouted.

Hearing someone shout her name, Celebrían lifted her head peering into the dark. For a few seconds she could see nothing, but soon her eyes caught a glimpse of a tall figure running toward her. Not recognizing who the voice belonged to, she flinched and drew back screaming, "No! Stay back, don't come any closer!"

Elrond stopped confused. Could it be she was so terror-stricken and traumatized she did not recognize him? Deciding on a different approach, he slowly advanced towards her calling her name softly as he drew on more of his Elven light. Perhaps if he appeared as a bright, comforting light, she would return with him. "Celebrían," he murmured, "please do not be afraid. I am not here to hurt you; I am here to take you home." Holding out his hand he walked closer to her until he was but a few inches away. "Please, take my hand and come with me."

At first, Celebrían tried to resist. Overtaken by so much pain, fear and darkness she couldn't think of anything else nor could she differentiate between good and evil. All she knew were the terrors which had beheld her and still engulfed her. However, as this strange being walked towards her engulfed in a radiant light, calling out to her in a soft and comforting tone, she began to feel her fear melt away.

"Home?" she asked not understanding at first. Trapped for so long, Celebrían forgot she even had a home. She tried to remember her home and her family, but it caused her already throbbing head to hurt even more. Still afraid, Celebrían tried resisting, but the longer she was near this light and this unknown entity, the more at peace she felt. Eventually, she decided she would follow him. Taking his hand, he helped her to her feet, and he led her out of the dark prison of her mind.

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, he was afraid she would not come with him. As he held Celebrían's hand, they slowly walked back to consciousness. He knew he used a lot of his essence to reach her and bring her back, but he did not care. All he cared about was making sure his wife was home and safe. When they had reached the edges of her mind, he knew she would be okay.

Letting go of her hand, he slowly withdrew his healing energy and Vilya from her. When he opened his own eyes and removed his hands, he waited a few moments to regain his composure. Then bending down, he whispered to Celebrían. "Celebrían, love, open your eyes, please. Come back to the light."

Hearing the soft voice, Celebrían slowly opened her eyes. Still confused and unaware of where she was she began to panic and screamed, her hands thrashing wildly. Where was she? Who was this person in front of her? Elrond took her face in his hands and began to call her name softly. "Celebrían, it is I, Elrond. You are safe now. I have got you."

Hearing her husband's name, Celebrían stopped screaming and looked at him. After a few minutes, she finally recognized him and threw her arms around him crying. "Elrond, it is you. You came for me!" She couldn't believe it. He came for her after all.

Elrond tried to pull back so he could look at her but Celebrían was afraid if she let go of him, this would all be a dream, so she clung harder to him her cries becoming more hard and uncontrollable. As Elrond held onto her, he thanked Eru for bringing her back.


	18. Chapter 18

Elladan fought the urge to shout in frustration. He did not want to stay here waiting for their father to allow them to avenge their mother and fallen kin. He wanted to be out there now while the enemy was still close. The longer they waited to attack them, the more likely they would escape.

As Elladan grabbed a roll of clean bandages, he turned to Elrohir and angrily snarled. "What is father waiting for? Why doesn't he attack now while we still can?! It is as if he is afraid."

Elrohir stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother, his eyes narrowing in disapproval. As upset as he was at not being able to leave now, he would never think of his father as a coward. "He is not afraid, Elladan. You must understand where he is coming from. We lost a lot of our people out there. So much blood was shed, and we might lose our mother! Father is only being careful." Elrohir braced himself for what he knew would come next. As angry as Elladan was, trying to reason with him would only cause him to react even more irrationally.

Elladan stared at his brother, his gray eyes flashing with pure anger. He could not believe what he just heard. "So, you agree with him then? Do you not want to avenge our mother either?" His voice rose with every word. Was he the only one who cared about what happened? "How can you stay so calm when our mother is lying there unresponsive and when so many of our kin are dead?"

Elrohir was about to reply when a terrifying scream sounded through the halls causing both ellyn to freeze. They knew that voice from anywhere. Looking at one another for just a split second, they both whispered "Mother" and dropping the supplies they were holding, rushed out of the room nearly knocking over a servant in their haste.

Reaching Celebrian's room they had to force themselves to not charge in. They had no idea what state of mind she would be in, and the last thing they wanted to do was scare her even more. Taking several deep breaths, they entered her chambers very slowly; elated and heartbroken at the sight before them. There in their father's arms, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, was their mother. Both wanted to rush in and fall at her side, but they knew to do so would probably frighten her further, so they waited until their father noticed them and motioned for them to enter.

"Be careful." The words were barely audible, and the twins tried to heed them, barely containing their ecstasy as they rushed over to their mother falling to the floor by her bedside.

"Mother!"

Still not completely aware of her surroundings Celebrían cringed crying out in fear at the sound of her sons' voices. Elrond held onto her and quietly shushed her. "It is alright Celebrían; it is only Elladan and Elrohir."

Celebrían relaxed a bit in her husband's arms and stared at her sons for a while until recognition set in. Smiling she carefully sat up holding out a hand for them. "My sons, how I have missed you."

Elladan and Elrohir wept with joy, enveloping their mother in a gentle hug. Neither of them wanted to let go for it had been so long since they felt her embrace. "We thought we would never see you again," Elrohir whispered in a quiet sob.

"There now my sons, I am home now," Celebrían whispered placing a soft kiss on both their brows before she laid back on her pillow.

Elrond didn't want to ruin the happy reunion, but he had to make sure his wife was okay. "How do you feel love? Are you in any pain?"

Celebrían sighed faintly. Of course, she hurt. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't feel pain. "Yes, I do. All over. I am also exhausted."

Elrond was concerned. Although he could understand her exhaustion, she shouldn't be in a lot of pain. It had been several weeks since she arrived home and most of the pain should have alleviated by now. "Why don't you rest for a few minutes while I make you something for the pain." Looking up at his sons he motioned for them to stay with her. "I will be back."

Nodding, Elrohir held onto his mother's hand as his father left the room. A few minutes later, Elrond returned with some ingredients and fresh bandages. "I need to clean your dressing," he smiled gently at his wife. "Before I do though, I will give you something for your pain." Elrond mixed a few herbs together in a small cup and helped his wife drink the contents, chuckling as she attempted not to make faces.

As he waited for the medication to take effect, he made a paste to apply to her wounds. While most of her injuries had begun to heal, they were not healing as they should. Especially for an elf, and that concerned him. When Elrond was sure she was under the influence of the pain draught, Elrond turned to the twins. "Will you two please sit off in the corner of the room so I can tend to your mother?"

Sighing, they hesitantly stepped to the side and let their father work. Slowly, Elrond began to unwrap the old dressing and as carefully as he could, cleaned the lacerations which still covered a lot of her body.

Every few seconds, Elrond would look up at his wife noticing a pained expression on her face. Elrond knew the pain was not one of physical pain but one of deep emotional trauma. It was times such as these he wished his healing abilities went deeper than just tending to physical pain. When he finally finished changing her bandages, he sat down at her side holding her hand as she fell into a healing sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Elrond was in the middle of making a calming tea for his wife when a soft knock sounded on the door. Elrond grunted in annoyance for it was too early to be bothered by anyone. He had not slept a wink last night despite both his sons offering to take turns watching over Celebrían. As tempting as the offer was, he turned it down. Since he was the head healer and Celebrían was his wife, he felt it was his duty to tend to her and ordered his sons to bed.

With much grumbling and protesting, Elladan and Elrohir left their mother's room and went to bed. After a third knock on the door, Elrond sighed irritably before answering, "Enter."

Aware Elrond would not be happy to be bothered despite being one of the few people given permission to be allowed to disturb him, Erestor slowly opened the door. As he entered the room, he noticed Elrond sitting down next to Celebrían who seemed to be awake, but very pale and slightly out of it. Elrond glanced up at Erestor acknowledging him before he returned to attending to Celebrían.

"My Lord Elrond, I am sorry to bother you right now, but the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien have just arrived."

Nodding, Elrond stood up slowly. "Thank you, Erestor. Will you please stay with Celebrían while I am gone?"

Erestor gently smiled. "Of course, I will stay with her. You needn't ask."

Bowing his head in gratitude, Elrond quickly left the room to greet the escort and his daughter who would no doubt be extremely upset.

When he arrived at the courtyard, Glorfindel and his sons were already there greeting the party. Elladan and Elrohir were busy comforting a distraught Arwen. When he saw his youngest child, her eyes bloodshot and red from crying, Elrond's heart broke.

As if sensing her father, Arwen looked up at him, and before he could call her to him, she ran to his open arms flinging herself into them crying tears anew. "Father!"

"Shhh, my daughter, tis alright," Elrond murmured as he softly stroked her hair. As he continued comforting his daughter, Lord Celeborn approached nervously with his wife close by.

"How is our daughter, Elrond?" Celeborn asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

Elrond was not sure how to answer, but his eyes had already given it away. "I fear she is not doing well. She is awake but not very responsive. If you follow me, I will take you to her right now."

Celeborn and his wife glanced at one another before following Elrond and Arwen to their daughter's room. When they left, Glorfindel who watched the whole exchange turned to Lindir who stood nearby. "Lindir, will you please show the rest of the escort to some spare rooms? I am sure they are fatigued and would like to rest."

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel." Bowing, Lindir left motioning for the elves to follow him.

As Glorfindel turned to leave himself, Haldir and his two younger brothers approached him wearing a look of anger and sheer grief on their faces. "Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin. I am so sorry about your sister. Please, if there is anything I can do for you…"

Haldir glared at Glorfindel. "You may start by telling me just what exactly happened to our little sister!" he spat, clenching his fists tightly.

Glorfindel nodded. "Of course, but follow me as this is not the place to discuss this." Frowning, he gestured for the three Marchwardens to follow him.


	19. Chapter 19

Elrond rounded a corner of the large hallway which led to the room his wife currently occupied. Following closely behind him were his parent-in-laws and his daughter. Despite his attempts to remain calm and collected, Elrond was anything but. He was not entirely sure Arwen should even be allowed to visit her mother in the present state Celebrían was in. It was hard enough for him and his sons to see Celebrían this way, but he knew to deny Arwen what could be her only chance to see her mother alive this side of the sea would be cruel. No, Celebrían would not die from her physical wounds. However, her emotional injuries were an entirely different matter altogether, and that was something no healer including himself would be able to fix. All he could do for her in that aspect was give his wife all the love and support he could and hope she somehow found the strength and will to live.

As they approached the door, Elrond stopped and turned around to face his three family members who all wore the same scared expressions on their faces. Celeborn was not sure why Elrond had stopped, eager to see his daughter the mighty elf lord found it hard to control his patience. "Elrond, why have we stopped? he asked trying to control himself. He was in no mood to be kept waiting.

Elrond raised a hand to still his father-in-law. "I know you want to see Celebrían, and you will, but I must warn you she is still not completely alert and her wounds have not healed all the way. I must also ask you to please not make any sudden noises or moves as it will cause her to come undone."

Galadriel and Celeborn glanced at one another before nodding their understanding. Elrond looked at Arwen who struggled not to cry once more managed to shake her head. When Elrond was confident they understood, he slowly opened the door and walked in. Erestor still sat next to his wife who was awake but wore a look of sheer exhaustion on her face. Elrond smiled at his wife when she looked over at him. "Love, how are you feeling? he softly asked as he walked over to take over from Erestor.

Celebrían smiled back weakly. "I am still feeling rather tired, but I am not in as much pain."

Elrond squeezed Celebrían's hand gently, wincing slightly at how cold they were. "That is good to hear." He then smiled softly. "You have some visitors." Celebrían started to say she was not in the mood to see anyone, but Elrond interrupted grinning, "I think you would enjoy these guests." Elrond turned to her parents, and Arwen, motioning for them to come in.

Looking over to where her parents and daughter stood, Celebrían gave a small gasp. "Mother, father, Arwen!"

Galadriel walked in slowly remembering Elrond's instructions to take it slow even though she wanted to run over and hold her daughter tightly. She knew her husband wanted to do the same as well and was having just as much difficulty if not more in restraining himself. Arwen however, was reluctant to come over, but after a bit of prodding from her, she quietly came and stood by her mother's bedside.

Elrond looked over at Erestor who rose to his feet. "Thank you, Erestor. Why don't you go and take the rest of the day off, you have done so much already."

"Do not mention it, my friend. It is never a bother to help you, and I think I will take you up on that offer…but if you need anything else, please just call me." Bowing, Erestor started for the door but was stopped by Celeborn.

"Thank you for helping with our daughter, Lord Erestor; it means more to us than you know."

Erestor smiled softly. "There is no need to thank me, Lord Celeborn. Everyone loves your daughter." Looking at Arwen, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad look. "It will be alright little one. Your mother is strong just like you." Arwen returned the look and hugged Erestor. The dark-haired advisor held Arwen for a moment then left trying hold himself together.

"My daughter, how are you feeling?" Galadriel asked taking up one of Celebrían's hands in hers as Celeborn took the other kissing it softly. Celebrían merely nodded and smiled. Both her parents noticed her hands were way too cold and her once sparkling eyes had lost their light. _She is way too thin and cold_ _Celeborn_ , Galadriel said silently to her husband.

 _I know dear. We will need to talk to Elrond later, but right now let us just sit and talk to her_ , Celeborn silently replied as he caressed his daughter's hand. He did not like what he saw, but right now, he just wanted to enjoy knowing his little girl was alive, not dwell on the negative. He was aware that there would be plenty of time for that later. Besides, he did not wish to scare his granddaughter any more than she already was. Smiling at his daughter, he attempted to talk to her once more in hopes she would respond. "Celebrían, can you hear me?" he whispered. He remembered Elrond said loud noises frightened her and he did not wish to scare her.

Celebrían gazed up at her father and nodded. "Yes, father, I can hear you," she said, her voice sounding slightly hoarse. "Is Arwen still here? I would like to see her."

Celeborn looked over to Arwen who had stepped to the side earlier. Not able to look at the state her mother was in, she had moved near the door. He looked back at Celebrían and nodded, "Arwen is still here love." Turning back to Arwen he motioned to her to come over.

At first, Arwen did not want to go to her mother. After all, as far as she was concerned, this was her fault. She was the one who begged her mother to visit her. If she hadn't of, then maybe she wouldn't have been attacked and possibly lay dying. She looked in her grandfather's eyes pleading silently just to let her stay, but when she heard her mother ask for her, she reluctantly came over.

As she neared the bed, Arwen could feel her heart leap into her throat and felt another wave of tears threaten to fall again. Feeling herself beginning to fall apart with each step she took she had no idea how she was going to talk to her mother. Any words which came out would most likely cause her to break. Celebrían held out her hand her father had been holding just seconds before and beckoned Arwen to take it. Arwen, carefully took her mother's outstretched hand in hers afraid if she squeezed it, it would shatter.

Celebrían smiled weakly, which was all it took for Arwen to finally lose all sense of control. Forgetting what her father said before they entered she broke down and flung herself into her mother's arms sobbing. "Mother, I am so sorry! This is all my fault; please forgive me! If I had not begged you to come, this would never have happened."

Jumping to his feet, Elrond rushed to his wife ready to take Arwen out. He hated to see his daughter like this, but he could not risk his wife having another outburst. As he went to take Arwen gently by the arm, Celebrían raised her hand and shook her head. Elrond stopped and stared at his wife with a look of uncertainty on his face, but Celebrían smiled letting him know it was alright. Elrond sat back in his chair and looked back at his in-laws who were just as heartbroken as he was at seeing Arwen, so guilt ridden.

Celebrían stroked her daughter's hair and shushed her. "Do not blame yourself, my child. This is not your fault," she whispered as she continued rubbing Arwen's back. "I chose to leave here because I wanted to. I missed you and my parents very much. This would have happened whether you pleaded me to come. Now, dry your eyes and let me see your beautiful smile."

Arwen's sobs had lessened, and she stood up wiping her eyes. "Good, now let me see that smile." Celebrían encouraged once more. Arwen hiccupped and attempted to give her best smile, and for the first time since Celebrían arrived back home, she laughed. "That is my girl. Now no more tears okay?"

Arwen nodded. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you, Arwen," Celebrían said not able to suppress a yawn from coming on, and laid her head back on her pillows and fell asleep.

"I think we should let her sleep now. This has been the most she has stayed awake since she came home." Elrond had come up behind Arwen and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew Celeborn and Galadriel would want to stay. "If you two wish to stay with her you may, but let me show you to your rooms first then I will have a servant escort you back here once you are freshened up."

Galadriel smiled softly despite how heartbroken and exhausted she was. "Thank you, Elrond."

* * *

Two weeks passed since Celeborn, and his host arrived after hearing about their daughter. Celebrían seemed to be on the mend as she was now eating slightly larger quantities and found she could stay awake for several hours before becoming overcome with exhaustion. However, Elrond knew his wife was far from being completely well. Whenever Celebrían thought she was alone, Elrond could hear her cry, and despite her eating more, she would only eat after much pleading from him or her parents.

Elrond had no idea what else he could do for her at this point, but he knew he would not give up on her making a full recovery. Celebrían was still not well enough to be out of bed, yet it was such a beautiful day despite the heavy rain which had fallen the night before, he decided he would have lunch brought up to her, Celeborn, Galadriel and himself. Elrond had no clue where his sons were, and he was not sure he wished to know. They had taken to not being around much, and the times they were around they seemed to be full of such anger and hate, he had all but forbade them to be around their mother. The last thing Celebrían needed was to know just how much her sons had changed since seeing her for the first time after being rescued.

Regardless of her sons' absence, Celebrían seemed to be more cheerful and was sitting up in her bed whispering to her parents. They were doing everything they could to keep her mind off past events and were in the middle of telling her about one of Celeborn's mishaps at a dinner party. Elrond was about to sit and join them when he received a note stating that Faron's family had arrived. Excusing himself quietly, he went down to the courtyard to greet them. On his way down he ran into Elladan and Elrohir. "Where have you two been all day?" he asked them with a slightly disapproving tone in his voice.

Elladan stared coldly at his father. He was still furious at him for not sending anyone out to avenge their mother and would not talk to him unless spoken to. "We were out training with the others. May we go and see mother?" His voice held such contempt in it Elrond hardly recognized it.

Stiffening, Elrond met his son's gaze with the same amount of coldness. "Yes, you may. I am going down to meet Faron's family, and I need you to stay with her. Your grandparents are in there now, and I do not want you upsetting her. Understood?"

The twins did not answer but instead left before their father could finish. Shaking his head, he continued his way down to the courtyard where Glorfindel was already talking to Ivordaer with a grave look on his face. Elrond straightened himself to prepare to give his condolences to the family. Being Lord of Imladris had its advantages, but the one thing which never failed to upset him was how painful it was to have to meet the family of his deceased guards. That was one thing he would never get used to no matter how long he lived.

When he arrived at where Glorfindel was, Elrond bowed briefly. "Lord Ivordaer, Lady Estriel, welcome to Imladris. Please, allow me to offer my deepest condolences on the loss of your son. He was one of my bravest guards and will be missed greatly by all."

Ivordaer turned on Glorfindel his face a mixture of confusion and pain. "What is he talking about, Lord Glorfindel?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned back to Elrond and asked him to please repeat himself for he was sure he misunderstood.

"I said I was deeply sorry for the loss of your son and he would be greatly missed." When he saw Estriel begin to break down, Elrond turned to Glorfindel more perplexed than before. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Glorfindel looked at Faron's father apologizing and pulled Elrond to the side and whispered in his ear. "My Lord Elrond, forgive me for not informing you of this sooner…but Faron is alive." Elrond could only stare at Glorfindel in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Faron was alive? Elrond could not believe what he just heard. For a moment or two, all he could do was just stare at the golden-haired warrior in a state of complete shock. When the shock began to wane, Elrond started interrogating Glorfindel. "What do you mean he is still alive? How long have you known this and why have you not told me!?" Elrond demanded.

Glorfindel took a deep breath before answering. "Faron never died from his injuries as you and I thought he did. I did not find out until we returned from rescuing Celebrían. I wanted to tell you, and I tried on several occasions, but I did not want to take you away from your wife when she needed you the most, so I decided to keep it to myself."

Now it was all beginning to make sense about why his friend was acting so strange as of late. Still, he could not believe Glorfindel felt he could not tell him especially considering the state of Faron's injuries before they left. He was the head healer, and the Lord of Imladris, Glorfindel of all people should know no matter what crisis he was in, he needed to be informed of any and all pressing issues, no exceptions! "That is no excuse not to tell me Glorfindel. I would have expected more from you," Elrond seethed. "What condition is he in?"

Glorfindel felt his temper start to rise but forced himself to remain calm. Glorfindel bowed his head stiffly. "Forgive me, my lord; I shall remember that in the future. Faron is awake most of the time, but he is in a highly agitated state, and his wounds have yet to heal properly."

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, he walked back over to Faron's family. "My deepest apologies Lord Ivordaer. I was not made aware your son was still alive," Elrond stated, glaring briefly at his Seneschal before continuing, "but if you will follow me, I will take you to see your son." Elrond motioned for Glorfindel to lead the way and they immediately left for Faron's room.

No one said a word as Glorfindel led Faron's family and Elrond to see the injured ellon. So thick was the tension surrounding the group, you could cut it with a knife. Elrond himself struggled to keep his anger under control. He could not believe Glorfindel waited this long to tell him Faron was alive. He could only hope Faron's injuries had not gotten so bad he would not be able to help him.

When they reached Faron's room, Elrond stopped and turned to Faron's family. "I need you to please wait here while I examine him. When I finish, I will come get you."

Estriel was not happy about this and objected. "With all due respect Lord Elrond, that is my son in there, and I do not want to wait here until you are finished." Ivordaer agreed with his wife stating he had no intentions of staying put.

Elrond understood how they felt, but as he had no clue on how serious Faron's injuries were or what state of mind he was in, Elrond could not risk allowing too many people in at once. "My lady, I understand more than anyone just how much you want to be with your son right now, but since I was not made aware he was still alive and have not yet had the chance to treat him, I cannot risk him being overwhelmed or risk your safety as well. Faron went through a very traumatizing experience, and there is no saying what he might do if he feels threatened. I am sorry, but you must wait until I finish."

Starting to argue once more, Estriel quickly stopped when she realized Elrond was not going to relent. Elrond gave Glorfindel a hard stare and told him to please stay with Faron's family; he would be back as soon as he finished.

As Elrond slowly entered the room, several things caught his eye. First, the room was relatively dark, and Míriril sat in a chair next to him in reverie. Secondly, Faron appeared to be awake, but he was muttering incoherently, staring into space. As Elrond neared him, he saw Glorfindel was correct about his wounds not healing properly. In fact, they looked like they had not healed at all. Quickly, but carefully, Elrond woke Míriril and asked him to please assist him in checking Faron. The healer got to his feet and walked over to Elrond who did not look very pleased at all. He had the sinking suspicion he would be spoken to later.

"I need some clean bandages, some water, and herbs to clean his wounds." Elrond's voice held a hint of irritation to it as he relayed the orders. Míriril nodded and retrieved the supplies which sat on a small table to the side. When Elrond had what he needed he slowly began to remove the old bandages carefully as not to jostle Faron. Faron appeared so far gone mentally; he seemed unaware Elrond was even present, which concerned the Half-Elf significantly. "How long has he been like this?"

Míriril sighed sadly. "Ever since he woke up weeks ago, my lord."

Elrond's head snapped up. "Why did you not inform me of this Míriril? You know it is your responsibility as my main assisting healer to tell me about all patients." Elrond tried to keep his voice level and low but found it near impossible.

Míriril cringed. "Forgive me, my lord, I know I should have told you, but with your wife and all you have gone through, Glorfindel and I thought it best not to inform you right away." The healer's eyes held sorrow and regret as he spoke. "I hope my decision has not caused any permanent damage."

"That remains to be seen Míriril. Right now, we need to get his injuries to heal properly, but we will talk about this later some more." Elrond proceeded to pour much of his healing energy into Faron to help aid in his healing before he started cleaning and rewrapping his injuries once more. When he finished, he asked Míriril to please get Faron's family and Glorfindel.

"Yes, my lord," Míriril said, bowing as he left.

A few seconds later, Ivordaer, his wife, and two other children along with Glorfindel arrived by Faron's bedside. Elrond could hear Estriel softly gasp as she saw her son and heard Ivordaer try and comfort his wife. "I am sorry about your son," Elrond said, turning to face Faron's family.

"Will he be alright?" Faron's older brother Mîron asked not able to take his eyes off brother.

"I do not know. As I mentioned earlier, Faron went through a horrible event. His injuries are not healing properly, and I am not sure why at this point. All I can say is time will tell whether he will survive this or not. In the meantime, I must advise you not to push him and to be cautious around him as the slightest movements or noise could set him off."

The others agreed and came closer to Faron and started whispering his name, "Faron? Can you hear us? It is your family, we have come to visit you."

At first, Faron didn't respond nor did he recognize anyone in the room. He just continued muttering nonsense words, wringing his hands as if trying to rid them of something. After a few more attempts, Faron eventually turned his head and stared at his parents a look of slight recognition forming on his face. "Mother, father?" he finally asked, smiling.

Elated, Faron's parents carefully hugged him, tears of joy emitting from both. When his parents let him go, Faron's sister and brother slowly came over and hugged him asking him how he was doing. "I am alright although, I do not understand why I am here. Have you come to bring me home?"

Ivordaer looked at his wife then back to his son. "No, my son. I am afraid right now you need to stay here. You were hurt very badly. Do you remember what happened?"

Elrond heard Ivordaer ask Faron what happened and knew instantly, that was a big mistake. Just as he prepared to pull Ivorader aside, Faron started shaking uncontrollably. Within seconds, Faron started screaming and thrashing as though he was trying to get away from something. "No! Please no! Get away!"

Elrond ordered Míriril and Glorfindel to get Faron's family out of here at once and instantly turned to Faron placing his hands on the sides of his head murmuring healing words to him. Elrond had no idea how he managed to subdue Faron without injuring himself or Faron, but within seconds, the Noldo fell unconscious. Instantly Elrond started to check Faron's wounds making sure he didn't open any old wounds when Míriril came back. "How is he?"

"He is sleeping and will be for a while. Fortunately, he did not reopen any wounds. Stay with him; I will be back later," Elrond commanded him and stormed out before Míriril could respond.

Glorfindel was in the middle of trying to reassure Faron's family their son was going to be alright when Elrond slammed the door causing him to turn around. "Do you realize just how serious your rash judgment not to inform me about Faron was?!" he snapped. Elrond did not care if everyone heard him as he continued to berate his friend. "Because of your decision to not tell me he was alive, Faron is now probably too far gone mentally and emotionally and very well may be beyond help!"

"Elrond, I am sorry. I thought between Míriril and myself we could…" Glorfindel tried to explain, but Elrond would hear none of it.

"I do not want to hear your excuses, Glorfindel. You of all people should have known better!"

Glorfindel had enough and tore into Elrond causing even the dark-haired lord to step back. "I told you I was sorry, but you have not exactly been easy to be around lately. I understand Celebrían went through a horrible ordeal but so did my ellyn! I had a choice to make between telling you about Faron which would take you away from tending to your wife who needed you or tending to one of my closest friends. I chose the latter against my better judgment! On top of that, Rivendell was not running itself, and I had other duties to tend to other than try and hound you day and night to find an appropriate time to inform you about Faron!"

Elrond stared at Glorfindel speechless. Never before had he ever dared to speak to him in such a manner. Not wanting to argue with him any longer, Elrond stormed off to tend to his wife, he would deal with this later. When he returned to Celebrían's room, he noticed his sons and law parents crowded around her bed calling her name.

"What happened?" Elrond asked, rushing to her side.

Celeborn turned around when he heard his son-in-law enter. His face was pale, and his body was trembling. "I do not know, one minute we were talking, and she was all right, and then we heard a horrific scream from the next room, and Celebrían just started to thrash and scream. We tried to calm her, but it was no use. Finally, she just went limp, and we have not been able to wake her up."

Elrond sat next to Celebrían pushing his sons out of the way. "Celebrían, it is me, Elrond. Can you hear me? Please, wake up." Elrond could hardly contain the fear in his voice as he tried in vain to wake her back up. He could not believe this. First, he got into a fight with Glorfindel–which he was beginning to feel guilty about–now this. Would things ever start to get better?

Elladan and Elrohir looked at their father then at their grandparents before they left the room. Elrond had not even noticed them depart. He was too engrossed in trying to wake his wife. Galadriel and Celeborn would not exit the room or leave Elrond's side.

As the twins headed towards their room, they passed Faron's room where they happened to hear quiet sobbing. "Did you know anyone was occupying this room Elrohir?" Elladan asked quizzically. Last they knew, Celebrían was the only one in these halls as this was a private healing ward for close friends and family.

Elrohir shook his head just as confused as his brother was. "No, I thought our mother was the only one here. Let us go and see who it is."

When the two entered the room, they could barely believe their eyes. There, lying on the bed in a deep sleep lay Faron. Next to him, sat his family. It was then they realized the person they heard screaming must have been Faron and by the looks of things, he was not doing well at all. Not wishing to bother Faron's family, the twins quietly left the room.

"Elrohir, I…" Elladan started to say but was interrupted by his brother who had a deep anger burning in his eyes.

"I know what you are going to say brother, and I am with you. The Orcs must pay for what they did to Faron and our mother. Let us prepare to leave before father sees us."

Elladan nodded angrily, and the two left to get their weapons. Several minutes later when they had everything they needed for their trip, two furious and vengeful ellyn stepped into the halls. "Are you ready Elrohir? There is no going back once we leave."

"I know, and I do not plan on turning back. Not now." Elrohir's voice was icy, and his eyes burned with unquenchable desire for revenge.

Elladan nodded. "Then let us go now. My sword yearns to make our enemies scream."

Elrohir merely nodded, and the two headed towards the stables.


	21. Chapter 21

Early the next morning before most of the inhabitants was even up; a very disgruntled Glorfindel was busy trying to talk some sense into three vengeful brothers. Haldir, Orophin, and Rúmil had made up their minds upon arriving to go out and seek the blood of the Orcs who killed their sister, Tinil. As their Lord and Lady were busy with their daughter, they took the very first chance they could find to leave.

Haldir was in the middle of retorting when they were abruptly interrupted by an incredibly upset ellon. "Lord Glorfindel, Lord Glorfindel!" he called frantically, waving a letter in his hand.

Glorfindel held his hand up stalling the young Elf. "Halt Loboron!" When the Elf had calmed some, Glorfindel gently placed a hand on his shoulders. "What troubles you this early in the morning you must run down the halls yelling?" Glorfindel asked slightly agitated.

Loboron blushed at being reprimanded especially in front of guests. "Forgive me, my lord, but I come bearing bad news. While I was feeding the horses, I came upon the young Lords Elladan and Elrohir's stalls and found their horses missing. Looking up, I found a letter pinned to the door of Master Elrohir's stall with his handwriting. It is addressed to Lord Elrond."

Glorfindel paled as he took the letter from the stable hand. "Thank you, Loboron; I will take it from here." When Loboron left, Glorfindel unfolded the letter and read the words he feared the most.

 _Father, we could no longer remain behind and allow the beasts who tormented our mother so, go unpunished. We know you forbade us to leave, but after last night and upon seeing Captain Faron in his present state, we have decided to depart and hunt down the ones who did this. We will not return until our mother and friend have been properly avenged._

 _Elladan and Elrohir_

"Those fools! They will get themselves killed!" Glorfindel growled folding the paper up. How was he to tell Elrond his sons deliberately disobeyed a direct order from their father? Looking up, he noticed Haldir and his brothers were slightly concerned.

"What is wrong? Are the twins alright?" Haldir asked.

"If they are alright, they soon will not be when I get my hands on them. The fools ran off on some blood thirst quest to avenge their mother and Faron." Glorfindel growled, clenching his fist.

Orophin laughed after hearing the news. "I think the twins are right to go off and exact revenge. These spawns of Morgoth should pay for what they did!"

Haldir nodded in agreement. "As for us, we will be taking our leave to avenge our sister. We will not rest until every last Orc is cut down!"

Glorfindel could not believe what he was hearing. Had everyone gone mad? "Do not be ridiculous Haldir, you are only three, and the Orcs are many! You will all be killed and then what?"

Rúmil who had been quiet up until now spoke up. Normally, he was the sensible one, but today he surprised everyone. "There is nothing here in Imladris for us. We merely came here so we could seek out the ones who took our sister's life. We will follow the twins and join them in hunting down these foul beasts until the ground is soaked with their blood!"

"Do you not hear yourselves? You are speaking foolishly! The enemy overtook our rescue party nearly destroying it in our attempt to save Celebrían. We barely made it out with our lives. These Orcs will be more alert and prepared; you will surely not stand a chance!" Glorfindel pleaded one last time, hoping to sway the Marchwarden and his brothers from making a mistake, one which would inevitably end in disaster. But they would not heed his warning.

Haldir glared at the twice–born warrior. "Our minds are made up. We leave at once!" Turning, they stormed out of the main hall and headed for the stables.

Glorfindel groaned. Not only did he have to tell Elrond what his hair-brained sons did, but he now had to tell Celeborn and Galadriel that Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin left as well. Wasting no time, he rushed to Celebrían's room to inform them at once.

* * *

Elrond just finished up with Celebrían, and the family was busy talking when they heard a knock on the door. Sighing inwardly, Elrond answered, "Who is it?"

"It is me, Elrond. May I come in? It is urgent."

Looking at his wife, the two shared worried looks. "Yes, Glorfindel. Please come in at once."

As Glorfindel entered the room, Elrond knew at once it had to do with his sons. Glorfindel swallowed handing his friend the letter and waited for what he knew was to come next. Sure enough, when Elrond finished reading the letter, his face turned a dark shade of red, and he crumpled the letter up before standing up to get a drink. "Those idiot sons of mine! I told them explicitly not to go, and they outright disobeyed me!"

Arwen stood and walked over to her father placing a hand on his shoulder. "Father, what is wrong? What did Elladan and Elrohir do that has you so upset?"

Elrond had taken a deep breath before responding. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset his wife. However, he knew despite his best effort she would be horror-stricken at the news. "It appears your brothers have left on a mad quest for revenge."

Celebrían cried out in horror. "No! They cannot go!" As she was speaking, she tried to get out of bed, only for her father to hold her back down. "Father, let me go, I must go stop my sons, or they will die!" she screamed, trying to push her father back.

Celeborn only gripped his daughter tighter. "No, my daughter, you are not well enough yet to get out of bed. I will go try and talk some sense to them." Looking up at Glorfindel, his eyes went cold as he fought back his anger at what his grandsons were doing. "Where are they now?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "I do not know, my lord. They are probably miles away by now as it appears they left last night. I am afraid Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin have left as well. I tried to stop them, but they would not listen to reason."

Now it was Galadriel's turn to get angry. "I knew it was a mistake to bring them. We should never have allowed those three to come, Celeborn! I swear when I get my hands on them, they will wish they had died by their enemies' hand!"

Trying to console a crying Celebrían, Celeborn attempted to calm himself. Observing his son-in-law, he noticed he too was trying to remain calm.

Elrond tried to reign in his emotions for the sake of his wife and daughter who were both visibly shaken up. "Glorfindel, I want you to please take Asfaloth and go after my sons. Do not return until you have brought them back home safe and sound.

"You know they will not listen to me, Elrond. They have lost all sense of reality. All they can think of is revenge."

"Tell them their mother begs them to return. I do not care what you have to do, just please bring my children back home," Elrond pleaded.

"It will be as you command, my lord," Glorfindel bowed and turned to leave. He could only hope he would not too late.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** **Dedicated to MistressOfImladris and her sister Lydwina Marie, who's insistent badgering led me to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Warning: Contains elements of torture**

Three days had passed since the twins left Imladris in pursuit of the Orcs who tormented their mother and Faron. They knew they would have to deal with the consequences of disobeying a direct order from their father when they returned, but at the moment neither cared. As far as Elladan and Elrohir were concerned, they could deal with whatever their father decided to do.

Evening now neared, and the moon was starting to rise along with dark clouds which held promises of a storm when they came across several Orc tracks in the dirt heading in the direction of where their mother's escort had been taken by surprise. As Elrohir bent down to examine the tracks, he could tell they were fresh, and the Orcs were close by. Standing up, he faced his brother with a grim look on his face. "We are close; they are heading further north."

Elladan smiled darkly. "Let us move then. If we hurry, we can catch them before daybreak."

Nodding in agreement, Elrohir remounted his horse, and the two of them made their way deeper into the forest. As the two continued their hunt quietly, they could hear low grunting nearby. As the twins came to a stop, they listened closer before both took their swords out. "Yrch _,_ Elrohir whispered threateningly.

Knowing they would stand a better chance of surviving if attacked, the two dismounted their horses, continuing their pursuit on foot. No sooner had they dismounted when suddenly a small group of Orcs burst through the trees weapons drawn, cursing them in the Black Speech.

The Orcs hoping to surprise their intruders had come out from behind, but the twins expecting an ambush refused to let their guard down and within seconds spun around annihilating their would-be attackers. Making sure none remained, Elrohir wiped his sword clean roughly kicking the closest body in disgust. "Where do we go now?" he asked looking up at his brother who was now studying some tracks further up.

Elladan stood up and huffed irritably. "It seems the tracks lead off this way. Let us leave now before more of these creatures try and lead us astray." Sheathing his sword Elladan mounted his horse and took off following the tracks with Elrohir riding close by. Both knew they were close to the camp and neither wanted to waste any time getting there.

* * *

Not even twenty minutes passed when they arrived at a makeshift clearing filled with what appeared to be hundreds of tents. Night had finally fallen, and the moon shone brightly giving off an eerie feeling, in the distance thunder rolled, its low sound indicating the storm was on top of them, and within minutes the first drops of rain began to fall.

Bringing their horses to a sudden halt, Elladan and Elrohir surveyed the area carefully. The last thing they needed was for more Orcs to spring out at them setting off the alarm. As Elrohir's gray eyes scanned his surroundings, he stopped suddenly, nudging his brother pointing to an area a little way off. At first, Elladan could not make out what Elrohir was looking at, but then his eyes caught it: scouts! Five of them straight ahead not too far off; daring anyone to intrude on them. By now the storm had picked up, dropping rain on everything like the Falls of Rauros and casting everything in blinding light making it easy for the twins to be able to calculate how many Orcs they were dealing with.

Tying their horses up to some trees further away from the camp as to not arouse the guards, Elladan and Elrohir tiptoed close enough so they could assess the situation more carefully. During one bright flash of lightening, Elladan was able to determine they could take out the scouts quickly and quietly enough as to not draw any attention to themselves. Signaling to his brother, the two drew their bows and nocking an arrow; they took out the two furthest scouts leaving only three left.

Seeing their comrades fall lifelessly to the ground without so much as a squeal, they turned to see who would be foolish enough to attack them only to end up with an arrow embedded deep in between their eyes. Before the last scout could call out a warning, Elrohir had withdrawn his hidden dagger throwing it right in the Orc's throat snuffing its life out instantly.

When all the guards had been dealt with, the two quietly made their way deeper into the camp. It appeared all the Orcs were inside their tents leaving the hunters free to pursue their target. "Which tent do you suppose the leader is in?" Elladan asked quietly trying not to draw any attention to themselves.

Elrohir shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, but I am willing to bet it is not one of the tattered tents."

Indeed, most of the tents were torn and falling apart. The two were starting to wonder if anyone was in the camp when they came upon what appeared to be a tent which was in the middle of the camp and had no holes or patches on it. "I bet that is where the leader is," said Elrohir motioning toward the large tent.

Elladan nodded in agreement, and the two headed towards the tent. When they arrived, Elladan dipped his head giving his brother the go-ahead to move in, and the two quickly stormed in swords drawn. Excepting to come face to face with the leader, they were surprised to find the tent empty. Elladan was starting to become angered. "Where are they? This camp cannot be void!" he spat.

Elrohir shared the same thoughts, but a feeling of uneasiness had also started to wash over him. "Elladan, this place is not empty. I cannot put my finger on what it is, but I know they are here. Let us leave and look some more."

Agreeing with his brother, the two turned and left. Upon exiting the tent, they were taken by surprise when they came face to face with several guards. Behind them stood a giant hideous Orc with massive scars. "Look at what we have here boys!" he said to the guards grinning. "What is the matter Elf scum, you were not expecting us?" he sneered at the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at one another, and without warning, Elrohir cut the head clean off the nearest Orc. Furious at seeing their comrade slain, the remaining guards shrieked in anger sounding the alarm before attacking the twins straight on.

Within seconds the twins found themselves surrounded and in the fight of their lives. They were used to such skirmishes but Glorfindel, Faron or another guard always fought along side them, this was the first uneven match the two faced on their own. As the two fought on it seemed more and more Orcs were replacing the ones who fell at their feet in a large heap. Elrohir under any other circumstance would be void of all emotions but not this day. Instead, he was finding this exhilarating.

Opening his bond with Elladan, he felt his twin's adrenaline high, his heart beating fiercely. Both of them felt they could fight all night. Afterall, avenging their mother and Faron was what they came here for. At their feet, the Orcs kept piling up, and the twins soon found they could fight freely. Elladan switched to his bow and began shooting several Orcs who now attempted to flee the twins' wrath. Never before had the Orcs been overpowered by two mere Elves and not wishing to join the rest of their comrades, started fleeing for their lives followed closely by their leader.

Elladan and Elrohir had no thoughts about what they were doing, all they cared about was avenging their mother, so they began to give chase to the fleeing Orcs. As this current camp was not particularly huge, they had been able to wipe out most of the Orcs with ease. Running madly, they followed their foes down a steep muddy incline. Halfway down the slope, Elladan slipped in the mud and careened the rest of the way down before plowing head first into the retreating enemy.

As Elladan attempted to shake himself off, the leader snarled driving his sword deep into Elladan's left shoulder. Screaming in pain, Elladan tried to stand to his feet only to receive a hard kick to his face. Elladan heard a "crunch" and knew his nose was broke, almost instantly blood trickled down his face.

"Elladan!" Elrohir yelled as he saw his brother being assailed by this monstrosity of an Orc. As he saw him raise his sword to deliver the killing blow, Elrohir took his bow and shot him in the knee. Falling to the ground, the Orc clutched the arrow, snarling in pain and anger. Realizing he only had seconds to reach his brother, Elrohir ran as fast as his feet could carry him reaching him just as the leader went for his sword. Kicking it out of arms reach, Elrohir helped his brother stand to his feet. "Are you alright?" Elrohir asked helping him to his feet.

Shaking his brother off him, Elladan walked unsteadily towards the still snarling Orc. "I'll be fine, let us deal with this…thing," Elladan replied bitterly holding his hand over his bleeding shoulder.

"Not until I bind this wound. You will be no good if you die from blood loss," Elrohir said hastily wrapping his brother's wound. When he had finished, he noticed Elladan's nose was at an odd angle. "I need to set your nose back into place, but first we will deal with him," Elrohir said, pointing to the Orc which was attempting to flee.

Growling in anger, Elladan gave a well-aimed kick to the Orc's gut causing him to become winded. Grabbing him by the hair, he motioned for his brother to help subdue him. Elrohir wasted no time, and the two dragged the leader away tying him to a nearby tree.

When the two had restrained their captive, they stepped away. Elladan glared intensely at the Orc. "Who are you and where do you hail from?" he asked being careful not to get too close to the creature. Even tied up, he was still dangerous.

The Orc furious, spit at the twins and began to laugh madly. "I am Azgad, ruler of all Orcs. Where I hail from is not your concern for soon you will be dead!"

Elrohir wiped the spit off his face and raised his sword to strike him when Elladan had a change of heart. "Wait, brother; this is not the Elven way to kill prisoners. Orc or not."

Elrohir lowered his weapon and started to ask Elladan what they were going to do with the prisoner when he caught a glimpse of something glistening inside Azgad's tunic. Pulling it out with the edge of his sword, his eyes widened in fury as he recognized it as the Elessar, undeniable proof this Orc had been involved in his mother's capture and more than likely her torture.

Elladan felt his blood boil as he beheld his mother's jewel and instantly he forgot his previous words, grabbing Azgad by his hair, he yanked hard. "You can forget about what I said moments before, for I can promise you we will make your death slow and painful." Agreeing, Elrohir belted him across the face with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

As Azgad spit blood from his mouth, Elrohir drew his small dagger from the side of his boot and twirled it in Azgad's face. "I am only going to ask you this once, and you had better answer me truthfully. Where did you get this jewel?" he asked through gritted teeth, dangling the Elessar under Azgad's nose.

Refusing to answer, Azgad snarled at Elrohir. Kicking Azgad in the gut, Elrohir grabbed Azgad's hand and proceeded to cut the ends of his fingers off slowly. Azgad screamed in agony and tried to squirm away, but Elrohir glared coldly back as he continued to slice the ends off slowly.

As the tormented bellows echoed around the trees, Elladan, pale from blood loss slowly approached and ripped the captive's shirt off. Then taking out his knife, he slowly carved into the Orc's chest several times. After a few minutes, they untied Azgad allowing him to slump to the ground. Elladan kicked him hard in the face breaking his cheek bone before his brother yanked him up by the hair and the two hung him by his wrists from the tree.

"Now, are you going to answer our question, or do we have to persuade you by other means?" Elrohir asked dispassionately, but he received no reply. Nodding at his brother the two continued their treatments, intent on finding out where this beast got their mother's jewel. While Elrohir dug his dagger into the Orc's shoulder, Elladan drove his knife deep into Azgad's thigh, twisting it slowly.

Azgad could no longer take anymore. "Alright! I will tell you what you want to know!" The twins ceased their ministrations and waited for the orc to answer. After several seconds, Azgad spoke again. "I got the jewel from the She-Elf I had captured weeks ago."

In a blind rage, Elladan ripped his knife from Azgad's thigh and waved it in his face. "Did you help in torturing her as well?" he yelled, his eyes flashing in a heated anger.

Yellow eyes squinting, the Orc grinned. "It was the best fun I had in a long time," Azgad laughed maniacally.

"Well, my brother and I are about to have the best fun we have ever had in a long time," Elrohir said smiling darkly and went on to cut the rest of Azgad's fingers completely off.

As Azgad squealed and struggled to get away, Elladan began to cut his ears off while his brother moved to finally remove his tongue since he told them all they needed to know.

* * *

Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin were galloping through the mud and rain searching for the twins. They knew they were hot on their trail as they were passing several carcasses displaying the twins handiwork. "I think they passed this way," Rúmil observed.

"We must be closing in on them for these bodies are still fresh," Haldir replied pushing his horse into a gallop.

After another hour, the trio came upon Elrohir's and Elladan's horses Uilosson and Calithilel tethered to some trees not too far off from the Orc encampment. "Here are the twins' horses. We are catching up to them. I only hope they are alive and unharmed," Orophin said. Dismounting their horses, they decided to pursue the twins the rest of the way on foot and tied their horses near Elladan and Elrohir's.

Following the trail down to the camp, they eventually came upon all the dead Orcs and knew Elladan, and his brother had been here, and from the looks of things, they were here not even thirty minutes ago. Giving one another grim looks, they raced off in a frantic search, following the trail of dead bodies and muddy footprints until they came to a steep incline. Following it down they came to a grisly sight–there a few feet away hanging from a tree was Azgad, his body twitching, covered in thick black blood.

"What happened here?" Haldir asked not believing what he was looking at. He knew the twins were notorious for killing Orcs for he had fought with them countless times in the past, but this…this was a far cry from just killing; this was mutilation. Just what did those Orcs do to their mother?

Elladan and Elrohir had not heard Haldir or his brother's approach. As the raven-haired warriors turned, the three wardens gasped silently in shock for the brothers faces were covered in a mix of Orc blood and tear stains. Not wanting them to see they had been crying, they quickly wiped their eyes. "What are you doing here?" Elladan asked.

It took a few moments before Haldir could form an answer to the eldest question. He was still reeling in shock at discovering just how dark the twins could be. "We have come to join you in hunting the Orcs, to avenge our sister, Tinil," Haldir said slowly not able to take his eyes off the still twitching Orc.

Elrohir wiped his dagger on his tunic before sheathing it. "The Orcs fled further towards the Misty Mountains. I need to finish tending to my brother, but when I am done, we would be glad of the company. If we hurry; we should be able to catch up to them by morning.

Haldir smiled glad to soon be on his way. However, his smile quickly turned to one of worry when he noticed Elladan. "Elladan are you alright?"

Elrohir turned to face his brother who began to sway before collapsing into his arms. "Elladan?!"

Elladan grabbed his shoulder and pushed his brother off him. "I am alright, it just hurts. Let us go before the Orc scum get further ahead."

Elrohir was not sure but looking at Elladan; he knew his brother would not listen, so he let the matter go.

"Who was that Orc you killed?" Rúmil asked staring at Azgad.

Elrohir looked over and narrowed his eyes a look of disgust on his face. "He helped torture our mother, so we returned the favor."

Rúmil nodded apparently satisfied with Elrohir's response. "We should leave now like Lord Elladan said and pursue the Orcs with all possible speed."

"We need to go back and get our horses first. We tied them up back by the Orc camp. Where are yours?" Elladan asked.

"We tied them up by yours. Let us go," Orophin stated.

"You are not going anywhere but home," a vexed voice resounded behind them. Looking over to the sound they were shocked to see a very exhausted and stressed Glorfindel. "Lord Elrond has ordered you to stop this nonsense and return at once!"

"We are not going anywhere until we finish making those Orcs pay for what they did to Captain Faron and our mother!" Elladan snapped.

Haldir glared furiously at the golden-haired warrior. "We are not subject to Lord Elrond, and we will do as we please."

"You may not be under the command of Lord Elrond but Elladan and Elrohir are, and they will be returning home, even if I have to tie them up and drag them back, but you should be made aware Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are furious at your severe lack of judgment."

Elrohir laughed. "We will not be returning home. It is our duty to avenge our mother, and we will fulfill it!"

Glorfindel could not believe this. Since when did Elladan and Elrohir lose all of their common sense? "What about your mother? She has pleaded with me to bring you back. If you continue this mad chase, you will die!"

"Then we will die avenging her, but avenge her we will!" Elladan spat.

Glorfindel sighed. It was apparent they would not listen. "Very well, since you are hell bent on continuing this suicide mission, I will be going with you whether you like it or not."

Elrohir and Elladan agreed and made to leave. "Then let us go get our horses and leave at once."

* * *

 **Uilosson- Everlasting Whiteness (Elrohir's horse)**

 **Calithiel** **\- Moon Light (Elladan's horse)**


	23. Chapter 23

Glorfindel grunted in aggravation as he followed the twins, Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin to retrieve their horses. A part of him was telling himself to club his lord's sons over the head and drag them back home, but he knew they would just leave at the next given opportunity.

"Elrond is going to have my hide," he muttered under his breath.

As the group walked on, Glorfindel couldn't help but notice Elladan bleeding profusely from his left shoulder. Making his way in front of Elladan, Glorfindel put a hand in front of him. "Stop!"

Almost walking right into his mentor, Elladan swore as he caught himself. "Valar, Glorfindel! What are you doing stopping like that?" he asked earning himself a look from his captain.

"Let me see your arm?" he demanded holding out his hand.

It took a moment for Elladan to figure out what he was talking about. "Why do you need to see my arm? It is fine. Now let us continue before we lose the enemy's trail."

Glorfindel was not buying it, and he was in no mood to argue. "Elladan Peredhel, you let me look at your arm right now or so help me, we will turn back and go straight home. I am in no mood to put up with you or your brother's stubbornness."

Clenching his jaw, Elladan glared heatedly at the golden-haired warrior before he showed him his shoulder. As Glorfindel removed the blood-soaked cloth which served as a bandage, Elladan could hear his twin prodding his mind. Opening his bond with him, he felt Elrohir enter and could sense frustration but not with Glorfindel. " _Elladan, you need to relax and stop being so hard headed. Glorfindel is not the enemy. If you are not careful, you will be on the receiving end of his wrath, and you do not want that."_

Elladan sighed. He knew his brother was right, but he could not help but feel anger and frustration. Instead of hunting down the Orcs who helped torment his mother, they were being held up while Glorfindel fussed over a cut. As he attempted to calm himself, he nearly jumped as he felt fingers firmly prodding his arm. "By the Sea and Stars! Watch it!"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes to the heavens. "Sometimes, you act more like an elfling than a grown warrior." Glorfindel almost earned a kick from Elladan but had moved just in time. "Unfortunately, I am unable to tell right now whether the wound has been poisoned. At the moment, it appears to be fine, but you have lost a significant amount of blood, and the wound is very deep. I will need to stitch it before we can continue." Gazing up, he noticed Elladan's broken nose. "How in the name of Manwë did you break your nose?"

"The Orc we killed back there, kicked him in the face," Elrohir chimed in when he realized his brother was not going to answer. Elladan glared at him, but Elrohir just ignored the look. Elladan might not let him fuss over him, but he knew his brother would not be able to refuse Glorfindel mending his injuries.

"I see," Glorfindel said exasperated by now. "Well, I will also have to set your nose as well. Sit," he ordered.

This time all five started protesting, but Glorfindel put an end to their arguing at once. "Let us get one thing straight right now. From this moment on, I am in charge. Since you all insist on acting like elflings, I will treat you as such until you have decided to act like responsibly grown ellyn. When I say stop we stop. When I feel it is safe to continue, we will continue. As it happens to be, Elladan is not fit to walk. If we keep going, he will eventually collapse. Now, if you wish to stay this mad course, then you will let me tend to these wounds."

Realizing they were not going to win this battle, they stopped arguing and allowed Glorfindel to tend to Elladan's injuries. When Glorfindel had situated himself, he asked Elrohir to please hold the torch so he could work on his brother's shoulder. "Haldir, will you please hand me my pouch which is on Asfaloth?" While Haldir retrieved the bag, Glorfindel began to clean the wound. "I will give you something to ease the pain. I will not be able to numb you, so this will hurt more than usual."

Elladan groaned softly hoping Glorfindel did not hear him. He knew he probably sounded childish, but he could not help it. When Haldir returned, Glorfindel proceeded to mix some herbs together in some water. "I do not have time to heat the water. The medicine will still work, but the taste will be much more bitter." Handing Elladan the cup, he had to suppress a laugh at the look of disgust on the young warrior's face.

After a few minutes, Glorfindel could tell the drink was taking the desired effect on Elladan. When he was sure he was as drugged as he could risk, Glorfindel threaded a needle and started to stitch the elder twins wound. Barely even starting, Elladan jumped and nearly yanked his arm back. Glorfindel grabbed it instantly. "Do not jerk like that! I could have sewed the wrong area!"

"I am sorry, but it hurts!" Elladan slurred slightly.

Glorfindel growled. "Well, you have no one to blame for this but yourself. If you had not insisted on charging after these Orcs like a pack of Wargs after their prey, we would not be sitting here. If you wish we can return home and you can be properly numbed?" he asked knowing the answer before Elladan could even answer.

"Do not be ridiculous. I will not return home until I have accomplished what I set out to do."

Shrugging, Glorfindel resumed his handiwork. "Very well then. I suggest you hold still or I will have your brother sit on you like a sack of potatoes."

Elladan mumbled something about grumpy reborn Balrog slayers but had forced himself to remain as still as he could while Glorfindel stitched him up. Fortunately, the cut was not very long, so it only took a few minutes to complete. When Glorfindel finished, he wrapped it up with a clean cloth.

"Now, I must set your nose. I need you to hold very still." Before Elladan could say 'Stars!' Glorfindel snapped his nose back in place.

"What the…! Eru! Are you trying to kill me!" Elladan grabbed his nose which was now bleeding profusely.

Ripping another piece of fabric from his cloak, Glorfindel handed it to Elladan instructing him to keep his chin tilted back and keep the cloth in place for about a quarter hour. For the next fifteen or so minutes, Elladan sat with his head back trying to come up with new clever ways on how to exact revenge on Glorfindel for what he called 'cruel and unusual punishment.'

Once the bleeding had ceased and making sure Elladan was still able to walk, the six of them made their way to where the horses were still waiting patiently for their owners to return.

The five ellyn wasting no time mounted their horses. "Let us make haste. If we leave now, we should be able to catch up with them." Elrohir said coldly. The others agreed and pushed their horses in the direction of the Misty Mountains.

Glorfindel sighed. Never would he have imagined the twins would change into what he could only describe as cold and vengeful killers. Yes, he understood their need to avenge their mother but at what cost? Glancing back at Elladan, he could not help but worry for him for he was still very pale from the blood loss and now it looked as if he was beginning to break out into a cold sweat. Whether it was from the pain and shock of the injury, he could not tell. "Are you alright Elladan?" he asked riding to his side.

Elladan nodded curtly. "I am fine, can we just go now?"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes as though he was trying to read into his young charges' mind. "Very well, if you are sure. But the moment you begin to feel any different, you tell me."

Feeling exasperated Elladan sighed heavily. "Do not worry about me. I will be fine!" Not waiting for a response, he pushed his horse in the direction the Orcs were last seen going in.

"Valar, help me from these stubborn Peredhil!"

* * *

The six hunters rode hard straight through the night only stopping as needed. Glorfindel never took his eyes off the twins. Haldir and the other two knew Glorfindel would not try and stop them for they were not under his charge but the twins…if he failed to come home with them…he shuddered at the thought.

Glorfindel was not the only one "watching" as Elrohir was also carefully keeping an eye on his brother. He did not believe Elladan when he had said he was fine. Searching his bond, he could feel he was in a tremendous amount of pain and was feeling cold and slightly disoriented. _Elladan, you are working yourself too hard. Let us stop or return home. We can always go after them later._

Elladan laughed coldly inwardly at his twin. _Whatever happened to you wanting to find these things at all costs?_

 _That was before you nearly bled to death brother. I want to avenge our mother as well, but I will not lose you in the process!_ Elrohir retorted. Elladan had always been the more stubborn and reckless of the two and Elrohir always said it would be his downfall one of these days. He only hoped this would not be that day.

Elladan started to respond when he heard the guttural sound of Orcs nearby. "Halt, listen!" he whispered pulling Calithilel to a stop, sliding off to investigate.

The others hearing the sound as well reined in their horses and dismounted heading towards the source of the sound. When they arrived, they grinned in anticipation. Down below completely unaware that Elves watched them, was the band of Orcs responsible for the attack on Lady Celebrían, Captain Faron and the death of Tinil among several others of their kin.

"Let us go put an end to them while we still can," Rúmil said. He would have already been on his way down had Glorfindel not of stopped him.

"Do not be so hasty, Rúmil! This band of Yrch is much larger than the one Elladan, and Elrohir wiped out. Besides, they are probably aware they are being hunted and will be more prepared this time. Wait until daylight when they are sleeping. That is when we will have the advantage."

As much as they did not want to admit it, Glorfindel had a valid point. What good would it do if they ended up getting themselves killed? "Very well, we will do it your way," Haldir replied.

Knowing they had a while to wait until sunrise, the company decided to set up watch close by. Elladan offered to take first watch. Not entirely convinced Glorfindel could trust him not to wander off and do something stupid, Elladan managed to finally persuade him, and the golden-haired warrior agreed to let him take the first watch.

Once the others were deep in reverie, Elladan found a spot where he would still be well hidden from the enemy while still being able to keep an eye on them. Making himself comfortable, he could not help but wince in pain as a massive wave of nausea and dizziness assailed him. While he knew his arm would be tender from the deep wound, he also knew he had a high tolerance for pain.

Looking down over his shoulder, he saw he had soaked through the bandage again. Perhaps that would explain why he was so dizzy and feeling disoriented. Taking a clean strip off his cloak, he unwrapped the old bandage paling at what he saw. Oozing throughout the blood was black specks with webbings of black radiating several inches out from the wound. The weapon had indeed been tainted.

At first, he started to get up to tell Glorfindel but then stopped. If Elladan told him, he would make them get up and return home. No, he couldn't leave now. Not when they had come so far and were so close to avenging their mother. He had made it this far without any dire consequences; he could make it a while longer. Wrapping up his shoulder again, he tossed the old bandage away and glared out into the camp below. Enjoy yourselves while you still can, for soon you will all be destroyed, he thought to himself darkly.

* * *

Elladan awoke with a start to the sound of his brother shaking him roughly, calling his name. "Elladan, wake up!"

"What? What time is it?" he asked groggily as his eyes slowly focused.

"It is morning; you slept clear through the night. Why did you not wake one of us to take your place?"

"I fell asleep? I must have been more tired than I realized. Forgive me. Where are the others?" This was not good. The only reason he would fall asleep is if his body was beginning to fall ill.

Elrohir pointed to where the others were preparing to attack. "They are getting our weapons ready. We will be attacking in just a few minutes." Elrohir then paused for a moment and stared hard at his brother. "Are you sure you are feeling alright? You do not look so well."

"I am fine! I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" he seethed, but in reality, he did not feel ok. In fact, he felt worse than he did last night and his shoulder felt like it was on fire while the rest of his arm was numb.

Elrohir looked taken aback. Not wishing to anger his brother anymore, he turned and left without saying another word. When his brother left, Elladan got to his feet, and almost instantly a severe bout of nausea attacked him as his world started spinning. Closing his eyes, breathing deeply, he managed to prevent himself from getting sick. Slowly opening his eyes, Elladan made his way to where Glorfindel and the others were waiting for him. Glorfindel looked at him disapprovingly but said not a word to him.

"All right, now listen up. I do not approve of this crazy suicide mission, but since you all are insisting on going through with this, we will do it my way." Here he looked mainly at Elladan and Elrohir. "When we get into the camp, as soon as we begin to attack, the alarm will no doubt be set off. We must work together to make sure we all make it out alive; so we will stick together. Understand? We will not go off on our own since we will be heavily outnumbered. If at any time, I feel we are losing the upper hand, we will retreat and return to Imladris. No arguments. Is that understood?" Glorfindel's voice held no room for arguments.

Why did Glorfindel always insist on giving these long speeches? "Fine, we will do it your way, now can we just go before they all decide to wake up?" Elladan growled growing impatient.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "As long as you understand, then yes," Glorfindel said handing him his sword.

Elladan took the sword but found he had a difficult time grasping it. How was he going to be able to fight if he could not hold onto his weapon right? Hoping the others could not see him struggling, he smiled smugly and started towards the camp. "Are we going to do this or just stay here and talk about the weather?"

Elrohir and Glorfindel exchanged looks before following after Elladan. Haldir and his brothers were already up ahead with him. When they made it to the camp, everyone became quiet. All around them were tattered tents which housed their sleeping victims while others slept outside on smelly mats. The six decided to dispose of them first one by one slowly creeping up on them swords drawn.

Glorfindel gave the order with a single nod, and before the orcs could cry out, they found their throats slit, their lives snuffed out like a candle. Making sure their victims were dead, they went to the next group, and repeated the action, disposing of the Orcs.

Just as he started to think their luck was going to hold out, Elladan began to feel lightheaded; his vision wavering in and out of focus. Trying to step back from his would be target he lost his balance and looking to his brother for help fell forward before Elrohir could arrive at his side.

Elrohir's eyes widened in horror as he saw his brother topple forward landing on top of the unsuspecting Orc. As soon as the Orc felt the weight of Elladan on top of him, he let out a cry which would no doubt have the whole camp awake and on top of them within seconds. Raising his dagger to strike Elladan, Elrohir threw his knife hitting the Orc in the side of his neck before he could hit his mark, silencing him forever.

Faster than a striking snake, Elrohir arrived at his brother's side, and one look told him Elladan was not well at all. His breathing was faster than normal, he was breaking out into a cold sweat, and his eyes were not focusing. By this time Glorfindel was at his side as well. "What is the matter? Elladan, speak to me." Glorfindel demanded. Although the twice-born warrior sounded angry, he was in actuality scared for his young mentee.

Finding it hard to speak, Elladan stammered, his breathing fast and shallow. "I…my arm. It…" He was quickly interrupted by the sound of the aroused camp, and soon the six found themselves under attack.

* * *

"What are we going to do? It is apparent Elladan cannot fight!" Elrohir exclaimed as he tried desperately to protect his brother.

"We must find a way to get out of here quick," Glorfindel responded as he warded off another well-aimed attack at his head.

By this time Elladan had managed to get to his feet. He knew he could not fight as well as usual, but Elladan would be damned if he would not take down a few of these Orcs before being forced to retreat. "I am not leaving until I take some of these creatures down!" he gasped running his sword through one Orc who dared to get too close to him.

"Elladan, would you listen to yourself?! You are in no position to fight! And do not try and tell me you are!" Glorfindel said slicing down another opponent.

Elladan could not answer as he felt himself quickly tiring and he had all but lost the use of his arm. Elrohir looked helplessly at his twin before looking at Glorfindel his eyes pleading to him for help. At the other camp, the Orcs had quickly become scared fleeing from the twins, but this time they were not retreating, and there were six of them!

Eyes darting frantically around him, Glorfindel realized even if Elladan could fight, they were no match for this Orc camp. They had to retreat now, or they would all die. Looking at Elrohir, he motioned to Elladan who could no longer stand. "Get your brother; we are leaving now!" As Elrohir raced to his twin's side, Glorfindel yelled out the order to get out now.

"You and the twins can leave if you want but my brothers and I will stay!" Haldir snarled barely missing the broad end of a sword to his chest.

"Listen to me, Haldir!" Glorfindel yelled. "We are outnumbered, staying here will do your sister no good. Do you think she would want you to die? Leave now while you still can. There will always be another time to avenge her."

Rúmil and Orophin realized Glorfindel was right and managed to convince Haldir they should do as he commanded. Screaming in frustration, Haldir removed his sword from the gut of his last victim and began to fight their way out.

Glorfindel raced back to Elrohir who was frantically warding off several other Orcs. When he had helped him dispatch the last one, Glorfindel picked up the unconscious ellon, and they quickly made it to their horses. "Elrohir, set your brother's horse free, Elladan cannot ride her. Hurry!" he snapped.

Once Calithilel was set free, and on her way back home, the others mounted their horses with Elladan riding with Glorfindel on Asfaloth, and they were on their way back home. They did not need to look back to know the Orcs were hot on their trail. How in the world were they going to even get out of this mess? Glorfindel cursed himself for not forcing the twins to return home. Elrond was going to have his hide for this.

Risking a glance down at Elladan, he saw the stitches had somehow burst, and Elladan was bleeding heavily once more. He also noticed the young Half-Elf was sweating and flushed, but whether that was from fever or overworking himself, he did not know yet. "We must lose these Orcs fast so I can tend to your brother."

Elrohir nodded, he knew if the Orcs continued their pursuit they would eventually be overtaken and either killed instantly or tortured first. The question was how were they going to shake them? Coming up to a river the answer dawned on him. "The river! We can lose them in the river. If we ride in the water, they will lose our scent!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"That just might work. Quickly, in the water!" Glorfindel yelled.

Racing in the water, they rode their horses upstream for a short distance until they came to a shallow area where they crossed over. Hidden deep in the back covered by ivy and moss was a den. Hoping the Orcs were far back enough that they had not seen them cross this way they made their way into the small cave.

The group did not dare dismount their horses yet in case they needed to flee, but after several minutes, they soon realized the Orcs had lost their trail, and they all let out a sigh of relief. Dismounting their horses, Elrohir took his brother from Glorfindel and laid him on the ground. "'Ladan, please wake up. Look at me," he pleaded. However, Elladan would not open his eyes, and his lips were changing blue.

"Let me look at him, Elrohir," Glorfindel murmured moving Elrohir to the side so he could get a better look. When he beheld Elladan, he frowned. His face was ashen, yet he had a dangerously high fever, and his breathing was now shallow. Taking the bandage off, he inhaled sharply. Not only was he losing blood but he saw the wound was indeed poisoned and severely infected. If he did not get him home fast, he would die.

Grabbing his pouch of healing supplies, he cursed when he saw he did not have what he needed to help slow the poison or bring down the fever. Normally he was never without this stuff, but he did not think he would need it just to bring the twins back. "I cannot do anything for your brother until he gets home. I used the last of my supplies last night."

"But he won't make it that long!" Elrohir said in a slight panic.

"Well we better hope he can hold on until then because we do not have a choice." he snapped. Realizing he sounded harsher than he intended his eyes softened. "Elrohir, I promise one way or another, your brother will make it, but you have to be strong. He needs you to be…I need you to be."

Elrohir swallowed hard and fought back the tears brimming in his eyes. He would be strong for both of them, and Elladan would be alright. "Alright…" he whispered taking his brother's hand in his transferring some of his energy to his brother hoping it would be enough to keep him alive until they got back home. Home–he knew his father was going to be furious with them. He was not sure what was worse, facing a pack of Orcs or facing his father.

Glorfindel smiled. He knew what Elrohir was thinking, and he had to agree with him. Very few times had Glorfindel witnessed his lord's wrath when he was truly angered, and unfortunately, this would probably be one of those times. Looking back down at Elladan's shoulder, he grimaced. He could not stitch the wound with it infected let alone poisoned, but he had to try and stop the bleeding. Pouring water over the wound, he blotted the cut before wrapping another piece of cloth as tightly as he could to try and cut off the bleeding.

Already night was beginning to fall, and the group knew it would be too dangerous to travel, so gathering wood they started a fire. Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin decided to keep watch so Glorfindel and Elrohir could stay by Elladan who still had not awoken yet. As the night wore on, Elrohir finally managed to ask Glorfindel the one question which had been on his mind since he found them. "How is my mother?"

Glorfindel raised his eye and poked at the fire. "Well, when I left she was awake but became terrified when she learned what you two had done."

Elrohir felt ashamed. So caught up in wanting to avenge his mother, he never stopped to think how she would react to them leaving like this. "I am sorry…"

Glorfindel chuckled. "Do not apologize to me little one; it is your mother you should apologize too. Go to sleep; I will stay awake and keep an eye on your brother."

Elrohir nodded laying down next to his brother. Taking one hand in his; he fell into a light sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I would like to thank Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth for helping me with this chapter. You are so awesome! *hugs*

* * *

Nearly three weeks had passed since Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had returned with Arwen with all speed back to Rivendell after learning the terrible fate which had befallen their daughter while trying to cross the Redhorn Pass.

While most of Celebrían's physical wounds had healed, she was far from being healed. As her parents sat off in the corner of the room, they watched Elrond try and persuade his wife to eat, but she once again refused the much-needed nourishment. "I told you I am not hungry," she mumbled turning over onto her side to stare out the window.

Elrond watched in deep sadness as what appeared to be a veil was thrown over his wife, causing her mind to shut everyone once again out. Sighing heavily in defeat, he set the rejected tray of food next to the other dishes she had refused and went to sit in a chair on the other side of the room. As much as he loved his wife, he could not stand to watch her slowly give in to her ever increasing state of depression.

Watching the whole interaction between her son-in-law and daughter, Galadriel shook her head wistfully. With a worried look on her face, she quietly took her husband to the side. "Celeborn, does our daughter's behavior seem typical for one who should be healing by now?"

Celeborn shook his head. He too was just as worried as his wife. "No, it is not. She seems to be getting worse instead of better. Did you notice her hands were like ice?"

"Yes, I did indeed. I have my suspicions as to why that would be, but I cannot bring myself to say it."

Celeborn placed a hand on his wife's. "I know love, but if we are to try and help our daughter, we must find out what is going on which means we must ask the very question's we are afraid to ask."

Galadriel knew her husband was right. As much as she did not wish to hear those words, she knew avoiding it would only bring more harm to their daughter. "Then let us confer with Elrond."

They were about to speak with their son-in-law when Arwen walked through the door. Like the rest of them, she had not slept much since arriving. "Arwen, what brings you here? I would have thought you would be sleeping." Galadriel said walking over to greet her granddaughter.

Elrond rose from his seat to greet his daughter who looked so fragile with her lighter complexion and deep purple circles under her eyes. He made a mental note to himself to give his daughter a sleeping draught the next time he saw her if she did not look any better.

Arwen looked over at her mother shaking her head sadly. "I could not rest grandmother. Not when my mother is suffering so. Has she improved any since we arrived?"

The three stared at one another not sure what to tell her. They all knew the answer. She was fading. However, they could not bring themselves to tell young Arwen. Her brothers already lost themselves to anger over what had happened; they could not stand to lose Arwen as well.

Elrond forced a smile at his daughter. "Your mother is slowly getting better. You just need to give her time. In the meantime, I want you to go back to your room and get some sleep," Elrond said as he gently escorted his daughter outside Celebrían's room.

Arwen was not convinced but decided to not press the matter further at the moment. Kissing her father softly on the cheek, she turned to head back to her room. The world tilted before her, her vision blurring in a testament to her exhaustion. She blinked several times, thinking of her father's words to her. They had acted so strangely–almost like they did not want her there. When she was around the first corner she stopped, her vision clearing with a sudden wakefulness. Something was terribly wrong, the feeling twisting her insides in a painful ache. She stopped as it suddenly dawned on her. She knew they knew something about her mother but were purposefully keeping it from her. If they would not tell her, then she would find out on her own. Waiting a few moments before daring to look around the corner to see if her father had gone back inside, she saw he was no longer in the hall. Arwen quietly tiptoed back to her mother's room, stopping a few feet from the door. There she listened with baited breath.

"I am going to have to tell Arwen sooner or later her mother is not getting better," Elrond said when he entered the room again.

"She already suspects something is wrong. She is not ignorant," Celeborn said frowning. "But speaking of her mother, Galadriel and I have something we need to discuss with you."

Elrond had a very good idea what that was, for it had weighed heavily on his mind as well. But when he saw the pain in Celeborn's eyes it somehow made the matter worse. Elrond, after a moment of considering, found he did not want to face them. So, when he finally found the courage to reply, it was very slow in coming, every word laced with dread. "What do you wish to discuss?"

Galadriel took a deep breath and with shaking hands asked the question she had been afraid to ask. "Is our daughter fading?"

Elrond exhaled and sat down clenching his fingers. Looking at his now sleeping wife, he took in her lithe, pale form and felt his whole world crashing down around him. This elleth was only an outer shell of his once happy, carefree wife. That fact brought tears to his eyes. He looked up slowly, eyeing Celeborn and Galadriel with an agony which could not be explained. Never, would any Elf understand the sheer weight which fell on his shoulders now.

Forcing his next words out was nearly impossible. "With everything Celebrían has been through, I am afraid it would appear she is indeed fading." Elrond could barely get those words out, for to admit his wife was dying, was like a thousand daggers to his heart. Elrond leaned back, suddenly weary. He barely had the heart to look at their faces and see their reactions.

Arwen felt her heart freeze in fear. She must have heard her father incorrectly. Her mother could not be dying. She felt her eyes start to sting; her breath beginning to hitch. This was all her fault! If only she had not begged and pleaded with her mother to make the journey to Lothlórien to visit her. How could she have been so selfish? Not wanting to hear anymore, Arwen raced back to her room, barely holding herself together before she collapsed. There by the side of her bed, she wept for hours.

Meanwhile, back in Celebrían's room, Galadriel collapsed in a chair next to Elrond. Celeborn who was faring no better had to wait a few moments before he could speak again. When he finally did, it hardly sounded like the mighty lord who helped rule Lothlórien. "Is there not anything we can do to help save her? She is our only child; we cannot lose her."

Elrond wished he could give his in-laws some much-needed good news. He wished he could tell them what they longed to hear, that their daughter would survive this and things would go back to the way they once were, but unfortunately, that was just not the case. "I am sorry, Celeborn, but at this point, all we can do is hope she will find the will to live and to keep showing her love while giving her all the support she needs at this moment."

Galadriel struggled to keep her emotions in check at this news and excusing herself, she went and sat next to her daughter while Celeborn just stared at her no longer caring if anyone saw him cry.

Wanting to give his in-laws some privacy, Elrond excused himself. "I must go check on another patient; I will return shortly."

* * *

Elrond strolled to Faron's room, his mind not straying far from his wife or his children. It seemed just like yesterday they were all so happy and now, at least a quarter of his kin slain, one of his captain's in a traumatized state, his wife was fading from her emotional ordeal, and his sons were off Eru knows where on some crazy revenge spree! The only one who seemed to be showing any common sense was his daughter and who knew just how long she would be able to maintain control over her emotions.

Finally, arriving at Faron's room, Elrond walked in expecting to see him asleep, but instead, Faron was sitting up in his bed rocking back and forth muttering incoherently as his hands clenched tightly into fists. Faron did not even seem to be aware his family was still in the room with him or that Elrond had walked in to check on him.

Carefully Elrond walked over to Faron and slowly started to examine him. "Lord Ivordaer, have there been any changes in your son's behavior?" he asked as he finished up his examination.

"Not really, my lord. A few times he woke up seeming to recognize who we were and remembered where he was, but then just as quickly as it happened, he would return to this state."

Elrond nodded his understanding and walked over to a nearby cabinet. Taking down some herbs, he mixed them into a cup and poured some heated water inside. Walking back to Faron, he managed to get Faron to drink the tea. Within several minutes, Faron was in a deep sleep.

Ivordaer could tell Lord Elrond was deeply concerned. He was, however, not one to beat around the bushes. "What is the matter with my son? I know he experienced a horrible event escorting your wife, but Faron has been in much worse before. I do not understand why this would cause him to behave so."

Elrond flinched at the mention of his wife. Avoiding direct eye contact, he placed the now empty cup on the table before he answered Ivordaer. "Your son might have been in many battles, and I am aware of some of his past, but this was much different. Not only did he feel like he failed me escorting my wife and Lady Tinil to Lothlórien safely, he witnessed the death of all his patrol and was also severely wounded himself. So, in answer to your question, your son is suffering from severe emotional trauma that has nearly severed his fëa."

Elrond heard Faron's mother gasp. "Will…will he ever recover from this?" she asked looking over at her sleeping son. Even deep in sleep, her child seemed so distressed it pained her to see him like this and not to be able to help him.

"I do not know Estriel. Only time will tell, but…" here he paused to try to find the right words to say. "You may want to start considering sending him overseas to heal."

Just then one of the scouts who had been sent out to search for Glorfindel and his sons burst into the room. "Forgive the intrusion my Lord Elrond, but we have just returned from searching for your sons and Lord Glorfindel, and I am afraid there is no trace of them."

Paling, Elrond began to feel a sickening feeling grow inside him. Turning to Faron's family, he excused himself. "Please forgive me, but I must see to an urgent matter. Your son should sleep the rest of the day and most of the night. If there is any change in him, call for Míriril, and he will help you."

When he stepped out into the hall, he turned his attention immediately back to the scout. "Are you sure there was no trace of them?"

"I am sure my lord. We followed the trail as far as we could north, but then the weather turned bad and removed all traces of the trail. We attempted to search longer, but with all the increased Orc activity lately, we were just not prepared to go further. Forgive us."

"There is nothing to forgive, Amarthanor; you did the right thing by returning. I want you to take a handful of warriors, return with the other search party and continue searching. Something tells me they are in trouble and they must be found at all costs."

"Of course, my lord. It will be done as you command." Bowing, Amarthanor left to carry out Elrond's orders.

As Elrond watched the scout leave, he prayed his children and best friend were okay before leaving to check on his wife once more.

* * *

Morning rose, and Elrohir felt himself being shaken out of his reverie. It took him a few moments before he realized where he was and the last two nights' events came rushing back into his mind. "Elladan!" he cried sitting up.

Glorfindel stilled him. "Easy Elrohir, your brother, is still alive, but we must leave now and get him home."

Elrohir's eyes gazed down at the sleeping figure next to him. Searching for their bond, he sighed in relief when he still found it intact, albeit weak. "How is he Glorfindel? Will he make it back in time?"

The golden-haired ellon had no idea, to be honest, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Elrohir that. "His pulse is weakening, and his fever has risen dangerously high. Even with the cloth wrapped tightly around his wound, the poison still flows through his blood. The bleeding has lessened; however, he has lost too much blood. But as long as he still breathes, he has a chance at surviving through this. So, do not give up hope."

Taking his brother's limp hand in his, Elrohir reached out to him. _Do not give up on me brother. Do you hear me? You keep on fighting!_

Glorfindel placed his hand on Elrohir's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "Come now, let us pack and be ready to leave as soon as Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin return."

Elrohir had nearly forgotten about them. "Where are they?" he asked.

"I sent them to scout for any sign of our enemy." Upon seeing Elrohir raise a questionable eye at him, he laughed. "Oh, do not worry. They will not try to go off on some killing spree. I told them if they did and Elladan did not survive, they would have to face your grandparents along with your parents."

Elrohir could not help but shudder at the thought of having to meet his parents let alone his grandparents when they were in one of their moods. If that were not enough to make them return, then nothing would be. Getting up, he helped Glorfindel pack the little belongings they had.

Twenty minutes later, the wardens returned from scouting. "Well, it would appear the Orcs who were pursuing us yesterday either gave up or were taken down by something else, for there is no sign of them anywhere."

Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good news indeed. Let us be on our way for Elladan's life depends on us making all speed towards Rivendell."

Once mounted on their horses and Elladan was placed securely in front of Glorfindel, the six of them were off. The ride back home was uneventful but rough for the weather had caused the roads to become muddy and washed out in some areas. On more than one occasion, they had stop and rest for Elladan would begin to cough uncontrollably as he struggled to breathe more and more. But by the grace of the Valar, five hours later they found themselves approaching the borders of Rivendell.

The company was just getting ready to push on when Elrohir called out. "Glorfindel, look! Scouts from Rivendell!"

Peering into the distance to where Elrohir pointed, Glorfindel noticed he was right. "Thank the Valar!" Glorfindel muttered setting Asfaloth into a gallop with the others behind him.

When they reached the scouts, Amarthanor saluted his commander. "Lord Glorfindel, we are relieved to see you and alive. We were just setting out again when Lord Elladan's horse returned without his rider. We feared the worse and made all haste to look for you."

"Do not be too relieved yet, for we are not out of danger. Lord Elladan has taken a poisoned wound, and he is fading fast. We must reach Rivendell before sundown for I fear he will not survive another night without care."

Amarthanor frowned. "Then let us be on our way at once." Not wasting any more time, the company made their way back to Rivendell as fast as they could.


	25. Chapter 25

As Elrond sat next to his still sleeping wife, his mind could not help but wander to his two missing sons' and his close friend Glorfindel. He could not help but feel a hint of guilt by how they had last spoken and was hoping upon hope that would not be how they would last see each other.

Elrond sighed heavily, the weeks and months of sleepless nights now catching up to him. If it was not his wife keeping him awake, it was his children. He did not know just how much longer he would be able to keep going at this rate before his body gave out on him.

His eyes had slowly started drifting shut when Erestor barged into the room, his eyes flashing with worry. "My Lord Elrond, the search party has just returned. Your presence is required at once; your eldest received a severe injury."

Hearing his son was injured, Elrond swore under his breath and rushed out the room. Several thoughts entered his mind at what he might see upon entering the infirmary, each one more gruesome than the last. When he finally arrived, Glorfindel was just laying his unconscious and deathly pale son onto a bed.

Rushing to his son's side, he found he was far too scared at the moment to be angry. Upon closer look at Elladan, he saw his son appeared to be breathing heavily his lips a slight blue. Feeling his forehead, he flinched at the amount of heat radiating from him. It was then his eyes fell onto his son's shoulder, and he frowned at the sight of the blood-soaked bandage. Taking off the bandage, his face paled at the sight: the wound an angry red with pus leaking from it. But what made him more concerned was the pus was speckled black with wide black webbing radiating towards his neck, down his arm indicating the wound was poisoned.

Why had Glorfindel waited so long to bring his son home? Only an injury left untreated for this long could have festered this bad. "What happened?" Elrond demanded as he finished examining his son.

Elrohir jumped slightly before finding his voice. "We were chasing the Orcs at the first camp we came upon when Elladan slipped. Before he could get to his feet, the leader speared him in his shoulder. Glorfindel found us a few hours later, and after cleansing it, he stitched it up, but by then Elladan had lost an enormous amount of blood."

Turning on Glorfindel, Elrond's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why did you not bring my sons home? I gave you a direct order you were to bring them back, not encourage them to go on this chase for revenge!"

Glorfindel struggled to keep his cool, as much as he loved and respected his friend, Elrond was pushing his luck. "I tried to bring them back my lord, but they refused to return. So, I went with them to make sure they would be safe. When I examined his injury, it did not appear poisoned, so there seemed to be no reason for me to be highly concerned. It was not until we came upon the second camp, Elladan became profoundly ill, collapsing during a skirmish. We had managed to escape and found a hidden alcove to hide in until morning. I was not able to do anything but clean the wound, and your son had not regained consciousness since the day before yesterday."

Feeling a mixture of anger and fear for his son, Elrond glared at Elrohir. "I will deal with you later, but right now I must tend to your brother." Then seeing Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin standing nearby in a corner he straightened. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn demand to see you at once."

The three wardens stiffened upon hearing the names of their lord and lady and excused themselves from the infirmary. After they had left, Elrond turned all his attention to his younger son. "Elrohir, go to the supply room and bring some clean bandages, a needle, thread, _athelas_ , some herbs for infection, pain, and to keep him asleep, and a knife. Glorfindel, boil me some water."

The two obliged and left to do as commanded. When they returned a few minutes later, Elrond took the small knife and slowly started to cut the dead skin around the wound. Upon feeling the intrusion, Elladan's eyes flew open in fear and pain, and he began to thrash wildly around. "Help me hold him down!" Elrond shouted trying to hold his son down before he could do any more damage.

Glorfindel and Elrohir quickly rushed over and held Elladan's arms down while Elrond poured his healing energy into him causing him to still seconds later. When Elrond was sure his son would not awaken again, he continued to tend to the wound. Pouring some water on the wound, he cleansed the pus out before taking a rag with some crushed _athelas_ and gently wiped it. The wound had started to bleed again, and Elrond took a special herb and packed it into the deep hole. Within seconds the bleeding ceased, and Elrond could finish tending to the injury. Taking a handful of whole _athelas_ , he packed it into the gaping hole and wrapped the shoulder as best he could tightly with a clean bandage.

Until confident the poison was no longer a threat, he could not stitch the wound up. He would just have to keep a close eye on him until then to make sure he would not bleed again. "Elrohir, will you please stay with your brother while I mix some herbs together to bring the fever down?"

Nodding, Elrohir held his brother's hand. When Elrond returned, he looked over at Glorfindel. "I need you to please help Elrohir sit Elladan up so I can give him this tea. It will help fight off the remaining poison plus bring down the fever. I have also added a sedative to keep him asleep." Moving over to Elladan, Glorfindel helped Elrohir sit the elder twin up. It took some work, but Elrond was able to get Elladan to swallow the mixture, and within moments, he was in a deep healing sleep.

"This tea should keep him sleeping for a good day or two. I will need to stitch the wound before then and change the bandages two to three times a day, but he should make a full recovery within a week if he does not relapse."

Elrohir turned to his father to speak, but Elrond quickly cut him off. "Do you mind telling me just what you two were thinking?" Elrond asked his voice getting angrier by the second. Do you have any idea how lucky the two of you are to be alive? If Glorfindel had not of been there, I do not know what would have happened to you!" Elrond wanted to yell but found himself too drained emotionally and physically. "If your mother knew what happened to Elladan or if one of you came back dead, it would no doubt destroy her for good."

Elrohir lowered his eyes in shame. "I am sorry, father. Elladan and I were so angry at what happened to mother and Faron; we were not thinking. It will not happen again, we promise."

"Do not make promises you may not be willing to keep, my son."

Looking away, Elrohir turned to leave before he stopped his hand feeling something in his tunic. "Father, I just remembered. I have something for you." Turning around, he gave his father the Elessar they had retrieved from Azgad.

Elrond felt the color drain from his face and sucked in a breath. "Where did you get this?" he asked quietly.

Elrohir's fists balled up tightly. "It was upon the Orc who stabbed Elladan. He called himself Azgad and was the head Orc in charge of mother's torture." Elrohir felt anger beginning to rise in him as he spoke.

"I see, and what exactly did you and Elladan do to this…Azgad?" he asked not sure he wanted to know.

"Do not worry. Elladan and I took care of him. He will never harm another living being again." Elrohir realized he did not want to get into details on just how they took care of Azgad as it would no doubt displease his father even more than he already was.

Elrond could tell his son purposefully avoided answering his question completely and told himself he did not want to press the matter more. Whatever his sons did to this Orc he did not wish to know. Azgad was no longer a threat, and his wife's jewel safely returned to him. "Thank you for bringing this back to me, Elrohir. I think you should clean up and get some rest."

"I will, but first, how is mother doing?" he asked. Last he knew his mother was awake and talking.

Elrond avoided looking at Elrohir, instead his eyes looking down at the jewel in his hands. "I am afraid; she is not doing well. Physically, she is healing but her fëa is broke, and she is fading. I do not know if she will ever be whole again. Right now, she is sleeping, but I know she will be overjoyed to see you and your brother again."

Elrohir's eyes flashed, his face angrily contorting in deep pain hearing his mother was fading. "Will she die?" he asked, finding it hard to speak.

"I do not know if she will die. As I said, she is fading but only time will tell whether she will find the strength to live or not."

Finding his father's news almost too much for him to handle he had to take several slow breaths to calm himself. Elrohir also realized how dangerous it could be to his mother if she knew what had happened to Elladan. "Father, please do not tell her what happened to Elladan."

Elrond's eye raised. "I most certainly will not tell her. That is the last thing she needs to hear, although, do not be surprised if she finds out on her own in due time. Your mother is the daughter of Lady Galadriel after all."

Laughing, Elrohir hugged his father happy to be back home. "Thank you." Turning, Elrohir went to go clean up and get some much-needed sleep.

After Elrohir had left, Elrond looked back down at the Elessar. "Will you be ok?" he heard Glorfindel ask.

"I do not know. To be honest, I am terrified. Not just for my wife but also for my children."

Glorfindel placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your wife is a fighter Elrond. I know she will pull through this. As for your children…" Glorfindel had no words of comfort there as he was also scared for them. He was aware that it would only be a matter of time before they left once more to hunt again. Turning, Glorfindel started to leave but then stopped. "Elrond, how is…never mind."

Elrond knew what he was going to ask and smiled softly. "Faron is in a deep sleep right now. However, it is highly unlikely he will ever be the same again. His parents are considering sending him overseas to the Undying Lands come summer when the weather is good for sailing."

Glorfindel looked torn. Perhaps if he had told him sooner, Faron would not be in this condition. "I am sorry for not telling you as soon as I learned he was alive."

"Do not apologize my friend. I understand why you did not say anything, but you should know by now you are like family, and you never have to be afraid to tell me anything. Your problems are my problems too. Even if you did tell me sooner, Faron still would not have healed from this traumatic experience." Looking at Glorfindel, Elrond frowned before he continued speaking. "I also want to apologize for lashing out at you earlier and blaming you for his condition. I was out of line."

"It is alright Elrond. I do not fault you. You have been through more than most people, and no one can blame you for losing your temper. May I see him?"

"Of course, you may, but first I think you should get some sleep."

Thanking Elrond, Glorfindel turned to leave. Just as he made it to the door, Elrond called out to him. "Glorfindel, thank you for bringing my sons back home to me."

"You are welcome, Elrond."

The Half-Elf watched Glorfindel walk out the door. When he was alone, Elrond tightened his hand on the Elessar and returned to his wife.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** Thank you to MistressOfImladris for helping me with the opening paragraph

* * *

Elladan slowly began to wake. The first thing he noticed was his incredible thirst, and pain pulsed up and down his entire body. "Where am I?" he groaned his vision gradually coming into focus.

Elrohir who had been sleeping in the chair next to him woke with a start at the sound of his brother's voice. Turning his head towards his brother a smile appeared on his face, and he jumped to his feet rushing to his brother's side. "Elladan, you are awake!" he exclaimed not able to contain the mirth in his voice.

Realizing he spoke a little too loudly, Elrohir lowered his voice. "How do you feel?" he asked noting the look of discomfort and confusion in his eyes.

"Thirsty and I am in a lot of pain. What happened, where am I?" he asked trying to sit.

Frowning Elrohir quickly got his brother a drink of water from a nearby pitcher. Handing him the cup, he sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you remember?"

Elladan slowly drank the cool, crisp water. It felt so good as it went down his dry, parched throat. Sighing in relief when he finished, he handed his brother the cup. Thinking back on Elrohir's earlier question, his brows creased as he attempted to remember the previous events, but the more he sought to remember the more his head hurt. "Not much," he eventually said. "I just recall we were tracking the Orcs who beat mother and in the process, I was stabbed in the shoulder. Next thing I know, I woke up here."

Elrohir nodded when Elladan finished speaking. It was probably a good thing he did not remember everything. "A poisoned blade struck you, but we did not find out until it was almost too late. You had lost a lot of blood by then as well and fell unconscious nigh five days ago." Looking at his brother's tired, pained look, Elrohir stood to his feet. "I am going to go see if another Elf is nearby to get father. He will want to know you are finally awake. I will be back."

Leaving the room, Elrohir, turned and saw his brother close his eyes once more. He knew he was out of danger, but the last week's events had drained him, and it would take a while before his body completely healed, and he returned to his old self again. As he walked down the halls, he realized Elladan had not asked about their mother. Sighing, he found he was grateful for that, for if he knew she was fading…well, it would just cause more grief than was good for him.

As Elrohir walked, he started to wonder where everyone was when he ran into someone. Irritated, he began to tell them to watch where they walked when he realized it was his father. Elrohir was thankful he did not have to find someone to fetch him. "Father, I was just looking for someone to come and get you. Elladan woke up, and he says he is in a lot of pain."

Elrond straightened his robes glad to hear his son had woken up. "I was just on my way to check on your brother." As an afterthought, he continued, "has he asked about your mother yet?"

"No, but he is bound to sooner or later. What shall we tell him if he asks? I fear what he may do if he learns the truth before he is well enough to walk."

Elrond gazed at his son with a worried look. Just as concerned as Elrohir, he knew they would not be able to keep the truth from Elladan, for he would be able to see right through them. "I am afraid the only thing we can do, is hope he does not ask, but if he does…" here he gave a long sigh before continuing, "we will just have to tell him the truth. Your brother has the uncanny ability to read people, and he would undoubtedly know if we were trying to deceive him. For now, let us go to him before he tries to walk out of the room."

Elrohir chuckled but knew his father spoke the truth. Nodding, he followed his father back to Elladan's room.

When they arrived, sure enough, Elladan was attempting to get out of bed. Elrond gave him one of his 'what do you think you are doing' looks as he walked over to him forcing him back in bed. "Are you trying to reinjure yourself?" he asked irritated.

"I got tired of waiting for Elrohir to return, so I decided to find you myself," Elladan retorted.

Raising an eyebrow, he grumbled. "Patience has never been one of your strong points my son and one of these days it will get you into more trouble than a poisoned wound to your arm. Now, how are you feeling aside from being in pain?" Elrond asked as he unwrapped his shoulder to check his stitches. "Elrohir, will you please mix a draught to help ease your brother's pain and bring me some clean bandages with water infused with Ruby Root?" he asked as he prodded Elladan's arm.

"Yes, father," Elrohir said going to retrieve the said items.

While Elrohir was making the tea, Elladan grimaced as his father examined his shoulder. Elrond noticed the look on his face. "Does that hurt a lot?"

Elladan hissed in pain. "Yes, I am still also extremely thirsty, and my head hurts as well."

"That does not surprise me. Between the poison and blood loss, you are lucky that is all you are feeling." Just then Elrohir arrived with the tea, cleansing solution, and bandages. Cleaning his son's shoulder, he could tell something was bothering him, and it had nothing to do with the pain he was in. "What is on your mind?"

"How did I get home? Everything is a blur to me. Elrohir told me an Orc stabbed me, and I lost a lot of blood but…" Elladan's voice trailed off.

Continuing to tend to his son's shoulder, Elrond proceeded to tell his son what transpired. "Well, Glorfindel managed to get you, your brother, Haldir and his brothers' back to Imladris. According to Glorfindel, you were lucky you even made it home alive. He was right…." Here, he looked deep into his son's eyes. "I don't think I need to tell you if you pull another stunt like that again, you will not need to worry about Orc poison, for I will punish you in ways you never imagined."

Elladan swallowed hard his mind remembering back to when he was an elfling, how both his mother and father would spank them with a mithril brush when they acted out. He knew his father was good at thinking up punishments and although he rarely acted them out, he was not willing to risk finding out if his father was bluffing or not. "I will make sure to thank Glorfindel later…"

"See that you do. You put him in a hard spot, not to mention you disobeyed direct orders to your captain, your lord, and father. Now your shoulder should be healed in about a week. You cannot use it fully until I remove the stitches. Now drink this, it will help the pain." Handing his son a cup, he cleaned up the dirty bandages and discarded the water.

Sniffing the drink, Elladan wrinkled his nose. He was almost tempted to live with the pain. "Drink it Elladan," he heard his father say. Groaning, he downed the drink in one gulp gagging in disgust at the taste. It reminded him of his brother's dirty socks.

Setting the empty cup down, he looked at his father. He still had one important question on his mind he needed answers to. "Father?"

Elrond looked up at his son and could tell what was on his mind. It was a fools hope he would not bring up his mother, he thought to himself. "What is it, son?"

"How is mother doing?" he asked.

Elrohir looked over at his father and could tell he was just as concerned as him, if not more. _Father, please, don't tell him…_ he pleaded, but he knew his father would not lie to his brother. As he said earlier, his brother would see right through their lies, and that would make things even worse.

Sensing something was wrong, Elladan grew more worried. "Father, Elrohir? Tell me, is she all right?"

Sitting down in the chair next to him, Elrond carefully considered what all he should say. He knew he would find out sooner or later his mother was fading, but how did he tell him now? Deciding it was pointless to keep it from him, he came out and said it. "There is no easy way to tell you this, so I will just say it…your mother is fading. Although her wounds are physically healing, her fëa is broke beyond repair. She is not eating; she does not talk unless spoken to and she has lost joy in everything she once loved." Elrond saw his son's face fall and could tell he wanted to jump out of bed and rush to his mother. Who could blame him? "I am not sure if she can be healed on this side of the sea. If things continue at this rate, I will need to start thinking of other arrangements for her lest she perish."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at their father in shock. "What do you mean _other arrangements_?" Elrohir asked.

"I think you know what I mean Elrohir," he said not wanting to think about it anymore. "Let us not dwell on this anymore at the moment. You need your rest Elladan. I do not want you to worry any more than is necessary right now."

"How can I not worry, she is my mother!" he snapped, regretting his tone almost instantly.

"And she is my wife!" he replied feeling a headache coming on again. Sighing, he stood to his feet. "I know, you are worried about her, so am I. However, worrying will do no good for any of us, including her. All we can do is hope she can find the strength to survive this. Now please, get some rest."

Elladan did not feel like sleeping, not with his mother fading. "I cannot rest now. I want to be with her, please let me go to her," he pleaded.

Elrond's heart broke. Where he and Elrohir were close, Elladan had always been closer to his mother. "I know you want to see her right now, but you are not yet strong enough to be out and about. If your mother saw you in this state, it would cause her more harm. Rest until at least tomorrow, and then we will see how you are faring."

Suddenly, a terrifying scream rent through the air. All three knew where that scream was coming from. Not even telling his sons to stay here, Elrond rushed out of the room towards his wife's room. When he arrived, he saw Arwen frozen in place her face pale, eyes terrified looking ahead of her.

Elrond looked to where his daughter was staring at, and he froze to the spot. There in front of his eyes was Celebrían, convulsing in bed, tears streaming down her face as she continued to scream. Behind him his sons stood rooted to the spot, eyes growing wide with fear.

Pulling himself together, he rushed over to his wife and attempted to restrain her only for her to yank herself free. "Get your sister out of here!" he commanded as he tried once again to grab her wrists before she hurt herself.

"We want to help, you cannot hold her on your own," Elrohir cried out.

"I said get your sister out of here now! She doesn't need to see this!" he yelled.

The two not daring to argue with their father, took their sister who was in a complete state of shock back to her room.

After a second try, Elrond managed to restrain his wife. Softly shaking her, he started speaking soft words to her in hopes of reaching her. "Celebrían, love, it is I Elrond. Wake up please, you are dreaming."

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality, was only a few moments, Celebrían ceased her movements and slowly opened her eyes. Still not sure where she was, Elrond caressed her cheek and held her. "You are safe Celebrían; no one can hurt you anymore."

Hearing her husband, Celebrían calmed down and relaxed in her husband's arms, but when he tried to kiss her forehead, she recoiled from his touch. Elrond hurt and confused, let her go. He could not believe it; his wife did not seem to trust him anymore. She did not even recognize her family nor did she trust them. What had happened back in that den which made her fear the ones who loved her? Sitting back, he covered her up and sat by her side as she stared off into nothing once more.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks later, Celebrían was well enough to be moved out of the healing ward into her room. Though she still had nightmares most nights, she no longer convulsed as she did a fortnight ago. Celebrían still did not like to be touched or embraced, and she looked at Elrond as though she no longer knew him. Elrond tried everything to show her he loved her and would never harm her, but it appeared never to be enough. Finally, he forced himself to back away and just let her be.

I am sure given time and space, she will return to us as she once was before all this happened, he kept telling himself, but deep inside, Elrond knew his Celebrían, the one he fell in love with all those years ago, was long lost to him. It was only a matter of time before he would be forced to admit there was nothing more he or anyone else could do for her–she would have to sail overseas.

Today, however, Celebrían seemed to be in higher spirits although for those who knew her they knew it was just an act, but Elrond would not say anything about it for though the happy behavior was all a front, it was better than seeing her silent, cold and distant.

Sitting in his chair in the family suite, Elrond watched the conversation between his wife and eldest son. For the first time in a long time, Elrond could not help but laugh on the inside. Despite their best efforts at keeping Elladan's near fatal experience from her, she had naturally found out about it and was now in the process of berating their eldest for his recklessness. Even Elladan seemed to be enjoying his chastisement as this was the closest to seeing his mother 'normal' since before she left home.

As Elrond continued watching, his eyes caught hers for just a brief second, and within a flash, he saw the inner struggle she was still dealing with. He saw, the pain, the fear, and even resentment, but resentment towards who? Him? Did Celebrían blame him for not rescuing her in time? Was she angry at him for letting her go despite his numerous attempts to make her stay?

Celebrían turned her head and continued talking to their sons. Did anyone else besides him notice she was not the same Celebrían they all knew and loved? Was he the only one who saw her heart was not in it, that the light in her eyes had all but faded? Halfway through the conversation, Elrond noticed she had slipped back into a trance although Elladan and Elrohir had not seemed to notice right away.

* * *

 _"Nana! Nana!" Celebrían heard one of her son's wail. Turning around, she saw Elladan running up to her, holding his finger tears streaming down his little cheeks._

 _"What is the matter, little one?" she asked picking him up to cradle him._

 _"I cut my finger, and it hurts nana," Elladan said hiccupping._

 _"Let me see, sweetheart."_

 _Elladan let go of his finger and saw a small cut on his index finger. "You certainly do, let us go clean it up," Celebrían said kissing his forehead._

* * *

"Mother?" Celebrían heard a voice ask breaking her out of her trance. Turning her head towards the sound, she saw Elladan looking at her concerned.

"I am alright, sweetheart, just tired tis all," she said putting on a small smile.

Elladan looked over and saw his brother was not convinced. "Perhaps Elrohir and I should let you rest then?"

Celebrían nodded. "I think perhaps you are right. Thank you for keeping me company."

"No need to thank us," Elrohir said coming over to kiss his mother on the cheek.

When he bent down to kiss her, Celebrían shied away causing Elladan and Elrohir to back away slowly. "We will come back later to see how you are doing."

Turning to leave, they gave one last look at their mother before glancing up at their father who had an apologetic look on his face before they finally left. When they had gone, Elrond walked over taking a seat next to her. "Celebrían?" he said, attempting to take her hand in his only to have her pull back.

Celebrían avoided looking him in the eyes her voice holding slight contempt. "I am fine Elrond. As I said, I am just tired."

Feeling hurt, scared and helpless, he had no idea what to do. Trying another tactic, Elrond stood to his feet and smiled. "I was thinking; now your wounds are healed maybe we can go for a short walk in the gardens? The fresh air would do you wonders."

"No, I do not want to right now. I am too tired, and I just want to be left alone now, please," Celebrían said staring out the window. Why could they not just leave her alone? Could they not tell that was all she wanted?

Sighing softly in defeat, Elrond slowly turned and walked away. It was no use; he had completely lost her. She blamed him for what happened, and she wanted nothing more to do with him.

When he had left, Celebrían broke down and cried. Feeling scared, unsafe, alone and trapped, she could not stop thinking about what had happened all those weeks ago. Why had she left? Why did they not come for her sooner? A part of her blamed Elrond for not arriving sooner but also for not letting her die. If she had of died, then she would not have these night terrors every night.

"Why did you save me, why did you not just let me die?" she cried, her tears coming harder. All she wanted was for the pain and fear to go away, for everything to be over.

* * *

Glorfindel hummed a small tune as he walked to Faron's room. A few days ago, Faron had been cleared to leave the healing ward, and Elrond had him moved to his room. Although his physical wounds had healed, his spirit was far from being healed. Elrond had told Faron's family to start making arrangements to have him sail, yet they had stalled stating they had not given up on their son being healed in his fëa as well.

Glorfindel was of the mindset as Elrond that Faron was beyond healing as he knew all too well the damage battles could do to one's fëa, but he also understood where Faron's family was coming from as well. It would not be easy to convince them the best thing for Faron would be to sail, but the longer they waited to come to terms with this, the worse it would be for their son.

Arriving at his room, Glorfindel knocked before entering. Slowly opening the door, he saw Faron standing before the window looking out at nothing. Glorfindel frowned when he noticed the scared look on his friend's once youthful face. Unlike Celebrían who seemed to be able to put on a mask to hide her fear when family was around, Faron was not able to, and everywhere he looked, he saw his patrol shot down, Celebrían and Tinil taken and worst of all, he saw _her_ , the one he failed long ago.

Walking quietly to Faron, Glorfindel tapped him on his shoulder calling out his name. "Faron?" When he received no answer, he called again only to be answered by a low groaning. Glorfindel knew all too well what was happening–Faron was reliving what happened.

* * *

Faron stared out into the open valley below consumed by thoughts of past events. Trying to put behind what had happened he was startled to see a group of Orcs storming through the gates of Imladris. Elrond must be warned! He thought to himself.

As Faron was getting ready to turn, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, calling his name. Turning around in a blink of an eye, Faron slammed Glorfindel against the wall pinning him by his throat. "How did you get in here _glamog_!" Faron snarled reaching for his sword.

Not seeing his sword, Faron frantically looked for another weapon as Glorfindel gasped for air, trying to get out of Faron's grasps. "F...Faron, it…is me…Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel felt the room beginning to darken and knew in a matter of minutes he would be either dead or close to it if he did not get out of this choke hold. Trying once more he called out to his friend. "Faron, p…please, you are…safe. Nothing…is going…to hurt you," he gasped.

Faron's eyes slowly focused and realized what he was doing quickly let go with a horrified look on his face. Reeling backward, he fell onto his bed staring down at the floor in despair. He had nearly killed his best friend! What was wrong with him?

"I am sorry, I do not know what I was thinking. Please forgive me," he kept saying rocking back and forth on his bed.

Glorfindel coughed, gasping for air. After a few seconds, he rose to his feet massaging his throat. Seeing the look on Faron's face, Glorfindel walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive my friend. Tis, not your fault."

Shaking, Faron's voice broke as he looked into the saddened eyes of his friend and mentor. "No, it is my fault. I failed you, I failed Lady Celebrían, I failed Lord Elrond, and I failed our people. They all died because I was not strong enough to protect them. Why did I not die with everyone else? Am I being punished?"

"Stand up," Glorfindel said taking Faron by the arms and helping him stand. When Faron was on his feet, Glorfindel placed his hands on his shoulders and made him look him in the eyes. "You did not fail anyone. You are the bravest ellon I have known. There was nothing else you could have done that day; the odds were stacked heavily against you. Nobody could have asked more of you." Faron could not hold his tears in any longer. Breaking down, Glorfindel embraced him as Faron cried.

* * *

 **glamog** **– Sindarin word for orc**


	28. Chapter 28

The very next morning, Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin were walking quickly towards the stables when Lady Galadriel intercepted them. The three briefly glanced at one another before bowing to her. "Good morning, my lady, where are you heading to?" Haldir asked hoping she would not be up to talking nor notice they were heavily armed. The last conversation they had when they returned from their hunting spree did not go over very well.

However, Galadriel noticed their weapons and the hurried looks on their faces. "I think the question is, where are you three going in such a hurry and heavily armed?" Galadriel seriously hoped they were not going off again to hunt more Orcs after their last conversation.

Rúmil cleared his throat before he quickly answered her. "Forgive us, my lady. My brothers and I are just off for a ride to get some fresh air. The more we merely sit here, the more our minds wander to our sister and the weapons are just in case we are attacked. With all the recent Orc activity around, one cannot be too careful," Rúmil said hoping she would not see through their lies.

Fortunately for the three wardens, Galadriel was too caught up in her grief and worry for Celebrían, she just nodded her head and continued on her way to see her daughter. When she had disappeared around the corner, the three breathed a sigh of relief and quickly made their way to the stables.

A few minutes later, they entered the stables where they were greeted by Elladan and Elrohir who were tacking up their horses. "We were beginning to think you were not going to come," Elrohir said grinning.

Haldir started tacking his horse and chuckled. "We would have been here sooner, but Lady Galadriel stopped us and asked what we were up to."

Elladan who was feeling slightly guilty after his mother's previous admonishment looked at Haldir with a worried look on his face. "What did you tell her? You did not say anything about us, did you?" He knew if they did, Galadriel would more than likely tell their father and that was one confrontation he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Do not worry, Elrondion," Orophin replied finishing up his horse. "We did not mention you. We merely stated we were going on a ride for fresh air."

Sighing in relief, Elladan hooked his weapons to his mare, and the five mounted their horses. "Let us hurry. We must be back by nightfall, tomorrow morning the latest or father and grandmother will notice us missing for sure," he said kicking his horse into a gallop. The other nodded in agreement and followed Elladan out the gate.

* * *

Later that evening during the supper, Celeborn could not help but notice he had not seen Haldir or the other two at all that day. "Galadriel, have you seen our three wardens today?" It was not like Haldir to go all day without stopping in to talk with him or ask how Celebrían was faring.

Setting down her fork, she furrowed her brow, trying to remember when the last time she saw them was. "I believe I saw them this morning. They said they were going for a ride to get some fresh air and they were heavily armed if I recall correctly. They should have been back by now."

Elrond who had heard the conversation felt dread wash over him. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen either of his sons at all today himself. Surely, they would not resume their chase for revenge after what happened last time? Galadriel and Celeborn noticed the look on Elrond's face and the three shared knowing glances: they had indeed gone off again.

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun had risen, Haldir and Company returned splattered in Orc blood. Their hunt for Orcs had been successful, and they felt completely exhilarated. "I say the next opportunity we get; we go back out. There are still more of those fell beasts roaming out there, and my sword yearns to sing in battle once more!" Orophin exclaimed.

Elladan was about to agree until the others saw his face drain of all color. "Elladan what is…" Elrohir started to ask before his eyes noticed what his brother was looking at. "Father, grandmother, we can explain. You see…" but Elrohir never got a chance to finish his statement.

"Silence! I do not want to hear any of your insignificant excuses Elrohir!" Galadriel snapped silencing the young Peredhel at once. "I would have thought that you learned your lesson the last time after your brother nearly died. Was it not enough to see your mother mortified after she learned what happened? Here I thought your parents raised you better, but I guess I was wrong. As for you three," Galadriel said turning to her Marchwardens who looked like they had seen Sauron face to face, "I warned you that if you pulled another stunt like this again, you would all be put on suspension from your duties, so consider yourself suspended until further notice!"

Turning to face her son-in-law who was too angry to speak, Galadriel took several calming breaths to try and regain her composure. "Elrond, my apologies for speaking thus. However, I am afraid we will not be staying her any longer. It is apparent there is nothing more we can do for our daughter, and I fear that my Marchwardens will get themselves killed if we remain. We will be leaving at once."

Elrond sighed heavily. This would break Celebrían's heart, but he understood nonetheless. "Do not apologize, my lady, I understand and wish you safe travels back to Lothlórien, but before you leave, will you and Celeborn be willing to take Arwen back with you? I cannot stand to have her see her mother this way for it is eating away at her as well."

"Of course, we will take her." Giving her grandsons and wardens one last glaring look, she left at once to tell her husband and to prepare to leave.

"Father, we are sorry. We were not thinking…" Elrohir said feeling more ashamed than ever before.

"That is the problem Elrohir, you two just do not think anymore. I told you not to make promises you could not keep, and this was exactly why. Do not bother apologizing anymore, for those are just empty words–just like your promises. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go tell your sister she is returning to Lothlórien." Turning, Elrond returned to the house to break the news to his daughter.

When their father had left, Elladan looked at his brother and his three friends not sure how to react or feel at the moment. Not only did they break their promise to their father, but they once again disappointed him by putting their lives on the line. Not bothering to say anything, he dropped his weapons on the ground and slowly made his way back to the main house not to be seen again for the rest of the day.

Several hours later, Arwen was in the courtyard packed and ready to leave. Although she understood why her father was sending her off, it still did not make it any easier to say goodbye to him. "I will miss you, ada," Arwen said, as he hugged her tightly.

Elrond smiled sadly. I will miss you too little one, but remember, this is not forever. We will see each other again, I promise."

"Will mother be alright?" she asked looking up at her father. Arwen already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from her father.

Sighing, Elrond took his daughter's hand in his and squeezed it. "I do not know iell -nín, but whatever happens, you must be strong."

Just then Celeborn walked over and placed a hand on his granddaughter. "We are ready to leave."

Nodding, Arwen hugged her father one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too Arwen, now be a brave girl for me."

"I will." Picking up her bags, she handed them to her grandfather who placed them on her horse. Mounting her mare, Arwen smiled one last time before the party left.

Elrond followed the escort as far as the gate before he stopped and watched his daughter disappear beyond the horizon.


	29. Chapter 29

Later that evening, after Elrond had made sure Celebrían was sleeping soundly, he went into the main sitting room where his sons were waiting for him. Elrond planned on having a very long discussion about their reckless behavior. "I want to have a good long talk…" he barely got a sentence out when a horrific scream ripped through the halls. Not even excusing himself, Elrond raced out of the room leaving the twins staring after him in shock.

After a few seconds had passed, Elrohir regained his composure. "That had to of been mother, Elladan. I think we had better go and see if father needs our help."

Quickly getting to their feet, the two hurried to their mother's room. When they reached their parents' room, they were shocked to see their father attempting to calm their mother, but instead of her reaching out for him she was recoiling as if she was afraid he would hurt her. Not even bothering to look at one another, they rushed over to their father, their hearts pounding fiercly as though they would burst through their chests.

"Father, what is wrong with mother?" Elladan asked terrified that perhaps she was hurt.

Elrond had no idea exactly what was wrong. He felt so helpless. How was he supposed to help his wife when she would not let him near her? Shaking his head, he started to answer his son when suddenly, Celebrían stopped screaming and recoiling further away; she flattened herself against the wall began sobbing her eyes darting around the room in terror.

Feeling the last shards of restraint leave him, Elrond turned on his sons and lashed out at them. "Look at what you have done! Can you two not stop and think for once? By carelessly rushing in like you did, you frightened your mother!"

Hearing her husband shout, Celebrían winced and started crying out once more causing Elrond to become even angrier. Not wishing to upset his wife, Elrond narrowed his eyes and motioned for his sons to leave the room at once. Glancing at their mother and then one another, they bowed their heads stiffly. "As you wish, my lord." Turning, the two left the room leaving their father to try and comfort their mother.

When his sons had left, Elrond slowly advanced toward his wife. "Celebrían, love, it is me, Elrond. Do you not recognize me? I will not hurt you. You only had a bad dream, nothing here will hurt you, I will not allow it," he kept repeating softly, in hopes she would calm down enough to allow him to comfort her. Eventually, Celebrían slowed her breathing and looked up at Elrond, recognition setting in. Not saying a word, she held out her arms and allowed her husband to hold her until she fell asleep.

As Elrond kept watch over Celebrían, a massive wave of despair fell over him. What was he going to do? It had already been a few weeks since they had moved her from the healing wing to their room and yet, she was making no improvement whatsoever, and until she started talking to him, he would not be able to do much for her. Elrond did not want to admit it, but he was beginning to realize, that just maybe, he would not be able to help his wife at all.

* * *

"Glorfindel, I should have been able to protect the escort…to stop the attack. Lord Elrond, trusted me to keep his wife safe and I could not even do that," Faron said as he paced the room slowly. Despite his family and Glorfindel's best attempts to reassure Faron that what happened was not his fault, the captain would not believe them, and although his physical wounds were now healed, his emotional injuries were not improving by the slightest.

Glorfindel stood to his feet and walked over to where his close friend was standing and placed a hand gently on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. As he started to speak, Faron jerked away nearly falling only to be grabbed from behind by Glorfindel.

 _"Quickly, we must find Tinil and Celebrían and retreat; there are just too many of them!" Faron commanded as he was slammed in the shoulder by another falling Elf. Faron gazed down bile rising in his throat as he realized he more than likely would not survive this battle._

 _Just as he made to find Celebrían and Tinil, he felt an Orc grab him from behind and tried to tackle him to the ground. Feeling a rush of adrenaline flow through him, he head-butted the Orc, turning around and hitting him in the head with the broad end of his sword._

* * *

Lord Ivordaer was on his way to visit his son when he heard loud noises coming from Faron's room. Panic filling him, he rushed to his son's room and upon entering he was horrified to find Glorfindel lying unresponsive on the floor and next to him, his son falling to his knees screaming.

"Faron, ion-nín, what happened?" Ivordaer asked trying to get his son's attention, but Faron would not even acknowledge he even heard him. Turning his attention back to Glorfindel, Ivordaer tried calling his name but got no response. As he looked closer at his face, Ivordaer noticed a small stream of blood running down his head. That was when he saw the broken glass on the floor and a small shard of glass embedded in the Seneschal's forehead.

"Glorfindel?" Faron's father called out, gently shaking Glorfindel. After a few attempts, Glorfindel slowly opened his eyes and let out a soft moan. "Are you alright, my Lord Glorfindel?" Ivordaer asked helping the golden-haired warrior to sit up.

As soon as his vision came into focus, Glorfindel placed a hand over his cut to try and stop the bleeding. "I think so."

"What happened?"

"It was my fault. I touched Faron's shoulder while he was not looking and it set him off. He must have thought I was an attacker," Glorfindel explained standing shakily to his feet.

Ivordaer looked over at his son who was still on his knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am going to go get Lord Elrond, stay here with your son, but do not under any circumstances touch him until we return." Making sure that Faron's father understood, Glorfindel left the room to find Elrond.

When he had left, Ivordaer walked slowly over to Faron who was now rocking back and forth on his knees shaking. The very sight of his son broke his heart. He was only glad his wife was not here to see her child like this for it would no doubt crush her. Remembering what Glorfindel told him about not touching him until he returned, Ivordaer at first sat next to him, but the longer he saw his son in this present state of mind, the more he wanted to comfort him.

Surely, it would not hurt just to caress his cheek, after all, I am his father, and he would not hurt me, Ivordaer thought to himself, and carefully reaching out he softly touched his son's cheek. "Faron," he whispered into his ear, "you are all right my son. You are safe in Rivendell." Before Ivordaer could respond, Faron screamed, striking him in the face.

* * *

Elrond sighed softly as he pulled the covers up over his sleeping wife. Since he had calmed her down, she had not made any other movements or sounds. He was just thinking about finding his sons to apologize to them when Glorfindel arrived looking shaken, his face covered in blood. "Glorfindel, what happened?" he asked rushing over to him his eyes roaming over his friend's body to make sure he was not hurt anywhere else.

"It is Faron. We were talking, and he became upset blaming himself again for what happened. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He thought I was an enemy and smashed a vase over my head knocking me out. I woke up a few minutes later to see his father next to me."

"Where is Lord Ivordaer now?" Elrond asked starting to clean his friend's face.

Glorfindel flinched as Elrond dabbed at the wound. "I left him alone with Faron. I did not want to leave Faron alone, so I told Ivordaer just to sit and keep an eye on him until I returned."

Elrond stopped cleaning the wound and looked up at his friend worried. "You left him alone with Faron? I do not like the sound of that, quickly, we must check on Faron before he attacks anyone else. I will tend to your wound later."

Nodding, the two hurried to check on Faron, both hoping that Ivordaer had sense enough not to touch his son while he was incoherent.

Just as the two arrived at Faron's room, Ivordaer came running out, with tears running down his face and a huge welt on his face. "Ivordaer, what happened?" Elrond asked already dreading the answer.

Ivordaer was shaken up, breathing heavily. "I am sorry, Lord Glorfindel. I know you told me not to touch Faron, but when I saw him so upset and scared, I just had to try and help him. When I touched his face softly, he lashed out at me."

"Was Faron ever violent as a child?" Elrond asked becoming more concerned by the minute. This was the third time Faron became violent, and Elrond was now worried if they could not help him, that Faron might end up severely injuring another Elf or worse…kill one.

Ivordaer shook his head. "Never, he was always a gentle ellon. This is not like him at all."

Taking a deep breath, Elrond slowly walked into the room, followed closely by both Ivordaer and Glorfindel. When they entered the room, Faron was laying in a fetal position shaking, mumbling incoherently. Elrond quickly and carefully approached Faron, kneeling placing a hand over Faron's head. Whispering a few words, Faron went limp. "Glorfindel, help me get him into bed," Elrond said, starting to already lift Faron up by his waist.

Glorfindel rushed over and lifted his friend up by his legs, and the two managed to get Faron into bed. As soon as Faron was situated, Elrond turned towards Ivordaer and Glorfindel. "Glorfindel, no one is allowed in this room except for Miril, myself, you and his family," turning his attention to Ivordaer, he looked at him somberly, "Ivordaer, I am afraid, I am going to have to ask you not to touch your son. He is too unstable, no longer able to tell the difference between friend or foe. You may stay in the room with him, but you need to be very careful…I also suggest you begin making arrangements at once for him to sail, I am afraid there is no hope for him here on these shores any longer."

Closing his eyes, Ivordaer, lowered his head. "I am afraid I must agree with you, my lord, but my wife will be heartbroken."

"I know, but this is the only way to help him now," Elrond said placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

All Ivordaer could do was remain silent as the realization hit him: his son was lost to him. He might not have died physically, but spiritually, he was gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** A huge thank you goes out to MistressOfImladris, quarterhorseranch, and Raider-K for helping me to fix this chapter up.

* * *

The next day, Elrond was attempting to help get his wife back into a routine. Remembering how much Celebrían enjoyed him brushing her hair, he figured that would be the best place to start. Picking up her favorite brush, Elrond stood behind her and started slowly brushing her long, silver hair. 'Celebrían, I love and miss you so much. If only you realized that and knew just how beautiful you are,' Elrond whispered in her ear.

At first, she tolerated Elrond's pampering of her, but after a few moments, she found she could no longer bear it. "Elrond, please stop, this is too much for me right now," she whimpered.

Elrond stopped and sat next to her, placing a hand on her. "Celebrían, Azgad and the rest of your tormentors are dead. They can no longer hurt you. Please, you must trust me," he whispered to her. Celebrían wanted to believe him and move on, and she did miss these special moments between them, so reluctantly she allowed Elrond to continue brushing her hair.

As he began to brush her hair once more and whisper in her ear, memories of Azgad combing her hair and whispering to her came swarming back into her memory. Celebrían snapped. Knocking the brush from Elrond's hand, Celebrían leaped from her chair and flattened herself against the wall, speaking incoherently.

Elrond was not sure what was going on, nor what Celebrían was saying. Stepping closer to try and understand, Elrond was able to pick up enough to decipher what had happened. It was then that all the pieces of the puzzles began to fit together, showing the healer why Celebrían did not want to be touched, and why she 'blamed' him for all that had happened. Azgad had defiled her. No, she was not raped, but in his mind, she might as well have been.

Feeling every last ounce of restraint leaving his body, and no longer being able to hold in the weeks of emotions of what happened to Celebrían, Elrond snapped. Throwing the brush against Celebrian's mirror, shattering it, Elrond began to scream in a bloody rage. 'No! Why?' he shouted, throwing anything he could get his hands on. When he ran out of things to throw, Elrond started punching the walls, leaving holes in them. All the while, he continued screaming, no longer forming words his body shaking in rage. This was more than he could bear.

It was at this point that Glorfindel came rushing into the room. He was on his way to visit Faron when he heard the sounds of glass shattering and what sounded like Elrond screaming. Wasting no time, he made all speed to his lord's room and saw Elrond in a fit of rage, his eyes wild not looking human and Celebrían, curled into a ball, traumatized. Knowing he needed to restrain Elrond before he ended up hurting either Celebrían or himself, Glorfindel ran to Elrond and grabbed him from behind. Pinning his lord's arms to his sides so he could no longer move them, he said calmly, "Elrond, you must control yourself, my friend. Everything is okay." Slowly, he lowered the inconsolable Elrond to the ground.

Elrond felt a pair of hands grab him and heard a voice whisper to him, but he was unable to decipher who it was. He tried to break free, but the arms were too strong for him to break out. Eventually, he could no longer fight and allowed this person to lower him to the ground all the while sobbing in agonizing pain. "No, no, no, my poor Celebrían, why did they do this to her, why?" he kept asking his chest constricting tighter with each sob and word.

Using what power the Valar gave him, Glorfindel poured it into Elrond until the once mighty lord was only sobbing, leaning into his friend, unable even to speak. As Glorfindel rocked the Elf-lord, he had to fight back his tears. He knew it was only a matter of time before Elrond broke down, but never did he expect Elrond would have gone off the deep end like this. Hearing someone enter, Glorfindel looked up. Erestor was staring at them with serious concern on his face. "Get Celebrían; I have Elrond," he said.

Erestor nodded and quickly rushed to Celebrían, carrying her out of the room and leaving Elrond in the care of Glorfindel.

* * *

Erestor brought Celebrían into Arwen's room, which was right across the hallway. Laying her on the immaculately made bed, he sat down beside her. He had little healing knowledge, so he stopped a maiden who was making her way past the doorway, and asked her to fetch a healer with all haste.

Returning his gaze to Celebrían, the ellon shook his head sorrowfully. The Lady of Imladris was eerily still, her glassy eyes staring at nothing. Every now and then, her lips would move slightly, murmuring some fear or plea to herself. Afraid to touch her, Erestor sat on the bed next to her, waiting for the healer to enter all the while his mind shifting back to Elrond. What had happened that would have caused him to snap the way he did?

A few moments later, Míriril entered the room, carrying a small bag of supplies. "What happened?" he asked carefully examining Celebrían.

"I do not know. When I entered Elrond's room, Glorfindel was restraining Elrond. Apparently, he snapped causing Celebrían to become like this," Erestor explained as he gestured to their lady's still form. "Will she be all right?" he asked.

At first, Míriril did not respond, his hands checking over his patient's body, making sure no visible forms of injury were present. After he had finished, he looked up at Erestor. "Physically, she is fine, but emotionally she is unresponsive. I will give her something to make her sleep. She should be fine in a day or two once she has rested, but I would not allow Elrond near her unless he can restrain himself from lashing out again."

Erestor nodded his understanding. He was not sure how Elrond would react to not being able to see his wife but, he would deal with that if the time came. When Míriril coaxed Celebrían into drinking a small draught, her eyes closed and soon she was sleeping deeply, her breaths evening out. "I will stay with her, mellon-nín. Thank you."

Míriril nodded and stood to leave. "Let me know if her behavior changes." Glancing once more at Celebrían, he left leaving Erestor to stay watching vigilantly over her.

Meanwhile, Glorfindel was still attempting to calm Elrond who now was no longer crying but rocking back and forth shaking his head. "Elrond, tell me what happened. I want to help you," he murmured not letting his grip on Elrond go.

Elrond, took a breath, his body still trembling. "Azgad…he defiled her…he touched her…" he forced out before he broke down again, as images of the large Orc looming over his wife, his hands invading her body went through his mind.

Glorfindel, hissed sharply, hearing Elrond explain what happened to his wife. "I swear to you my friend; all will be all right in the end. I will help you through this, and together, Celebrían will heal. Do not give into this grief."

The healer buried his head into his friend's chest and gripped onto his tunic all the while Glorfindel held him and rocked him as if he was a small elfling.

* * *

Two days later, Elrond finally came to the conclusion he could no longer help Faron as he could not even help his wife. Realizing the only thing which would help Faron now was to sail overseas, Elrond decided to break the news to Faron. "Faron, how are you feeling?" Elrond asked taking a seat next to him.

"I do not know. All right, I guess," Faron replied not looking up at Elrond.

"That is good. You look better. Listen, the reason I am here is because, I think the best thing for you at this point is for you to sail to the Undying Lands to finish healing. You have healed physically, but your fëa is still damaged, and I fear I cannot help you anymore." When Elrond finished speaking, Faron looked at him as though he had stabbed him in the heart.

"What? No! My Lord Elrond, please, do not send me away, my place is here in Rivendell and with my family! If this is about what happened in the Redhorn Pass, I can make it up to you; I will work longer patrols, train harder, just please do not punish me by sending me away. I am sorry…"

Elrond felt his heart break. How could Faron think he was punishing him? It was because he cared about him, he was sending him away. "Faron, I am not punishing you. I do not blame you for what happened. This would have happened whether you were there or not. I am doing this because you need healing that only Valinor can give you." As Elrond tried to explain this, he felt a sense of guilt well up inside him as it truly hit him, he could not help Faron just like he could not help his wife. If Faron was beyond healing here, then his wife too was beyond healing this side of the sea. But Faron would not listen, all he heard was his lord was sending him away.

Sensing another fit coming on, Elrond used Vilya to calm Faron and helped him lay on the bed. When he was certain Faron would be all right without him, Elrond left the room to retire for the night. As Faron slept that night, a figure came to him in his sleep. Blurry at first, Faron was soon able to make out who it was, and he fell to his knees in shock. "Can it be? My Liririel? I have not seen you for thousands of years, not since…" Faron could not bring himself to say the last words, the day his beloved wife was slain by Orcs shortly after they were wed.

Liririel smiled and reached out for Faron. "Yes, my love, it is me. I have been allowed to come to you this one time to tell you it is time for you to come home. What happened to me was not your fault just like what happened to Celebrían, and the others were not your fault. I am so proud of you, you have fought so bravely and served both your king and Lord Elrond loyally, now it is time for you to think about you and come home."

Feeling tears fall from his eyes, Faron reached out to his wife, but she was already gone. "Please, do not leave me again!" he called out, but all he heard was Liririel's voice echoing for him to come home.

* * *

The next morning, Faron woke feeling relaxed and at peace. Remembering the words from his wife and Lord Elrond, Faron realized they were right–it was time for him to go home. When Míriril came to check on him and to see if he needed anything, Faron asked if he would please send for his family, Lord Elrond, and Glorfindel.

"Of course, I will get them at once. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Míriril, that will be all, thank you."

About thirty minutes later, when everyone was gathered inside Faron's room, the dark-haired ellon stood, and for the first time since the attack, he seemed to appear happy and relaxed. "The reason, I called you here is to announce to you that I will be sailing to the Undying Lands at the next opportunity. Lord Elrond is right–I cannot heal while I remain here. I am thankful for all your help, but I realize now, as long as I stay here, I will always be a threat to you and myself."

There was a long silence, but when the words sank into everyone's head, Ivordaer was the first to speak. "If you feel you must sail, then we understand." Standing to his feet, he embraced his son for what could very well be the last time until they met again for Ivordaer and his family was not yet ready to leave Middle-earth.

Glorfindel was the next to speak, and he had a sad yet happy look on his face for his friend. "I will miss you, my friend. We have been through so much together since I first met you in Gondolin and you have been a faithful friend and a fierce fighter. I hope you find the peace and healing you need in Valinor." Hugging Faron, Glorfindel felt Faron return the embrace.

"Thank you, Glorfindel, for everything."

Finally, Elrond was the last to speak. "I am sorry, I could not help you, Faron. You will be truly missed, but I know, you will finally be able to heal and find the peace you so truly deserve."

Faron placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "Thank you, my lord, but do not apologize. You helped me to the best of your abilities, and if it were not for you, I probably would not have healed this far." Looking back to the others, he took a deep breath before he continued. "Now, I must start packing, for I wish to leave at the end of this week, if possible."

Nodding their understanding, they left Faron to pack for his departure to the Havens.

Later that night while watching his wife sleep, Elrond could not help but think back to his conversation with Faron. As much as it pained him to admit it, Elrond knew he could not heal his wife to the degree she needed. He could heal physical wounds, but healing the fëa was something not even Vilya could help him with. No, the only way Celebrían would be able to heal was if, like Faron, she sailed. Perhaps Faron would be willing to wait a few more weeks, and the two of them could sail together. Now, if only his family would be as understanding about this as Faron's was but knowing his sons, it would take a miracle for them to let their mother go willingly.


	31. Chapter 31

Early the next morning, Elrond slowly approached his wife who was still lying in bed. Elrond still felt horrible for his behavior from yesterday despite Celebrían telling him she forgave him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Elrond decided that now was the time to tell her what was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Celebrían?" he started, "I need to talk to you about something very important."

Turning over to face him, she looked at him with tired eyes. "Elrond if this is about yesterday, I told you I forgive you."

"No, this is not about what happened yesterday, although it led me to my decision," he said slumping his shoulders forward.

Celebrían seemed confused and sat up on the bed. "What decision? What are you talking about?" She did not like where this was going and if there was one thing she did not like, was when Elrond or anyone else made decisions concerning her without talking to her first.

Sensing his wife's displeasure, Elrond just cut right to the chase. "Faron is sailing to Valinor as he is unable to heal properly here and I think considering the circumstances it would be best for you to leave with him."

Celebrían looked at her husband her eyes wide with shock. Her leave?! What was he thinking even to suggest such a thing? "No, absolutely not! Imladris is my home! My children are here. I will not leave!" Her voice became angrier with each word.

"Meleth, you are not getting any better, and it has been nearly a year since your attack. You refuse to let anyone touch you; you still do not eat right, you stay in bed or indoors and you wake up with night terrors almost every night. I have tried to help you, but nothing I have done has worked thus far. I think the only way for you to heal the way you need to is if you sailed." When he had finished speaking, he could feel the tears starting to form once more. This was not an easy decision to make, but he knew if she remained, she would eventually fade and the rest of his family would follow after her.

Closing her eyes, Celebrían tried to drown out his words but found she could not. Deep inside, Celebrían knew Elrond was right but how could she leave? "I don't want to leave," she whimpered struggling to take in breaths.

"I know you don't _meleth_ , Valar knows I do not want you to either, but I cannot just watch you fade from your grief either. We will be together again someday; this is not goodbye."

Looking into his eyes, Celebrían nodded. "When do I leave?"

"In three weeks. That will give you enough time to get your affairs in order and to say farewell to everyone. I will send word to your parents and Arwen to meet us at the Havens." Biting his lip, he looked at the floor. "I am so sorry; I could not heal you here."

Celebrían took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "There is nothing to apologize for. I know you did your best and I could not ask any better of you. Now, if I am to sail, I suggest you get our children together, and tell them."

Nodding in agreement, Elrond stood to his feet and left to find Faron. First, he needed to ask him if he would be willing to wait a couple of weeks more. After he closed his door, Elrond could hear Celebrían break down, and before he decided to change his mind, he forced himself to leave.

When Elrond arrived at Faron's room, he noticed his door was open. Entering the room, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"My Lord Elrond," Faron said bowing. "What brings you here?"

Smiling, Elrond sat in the chair next to him. "How are you doing Faron?"

"I am doing well. I am looking forward to sailing next week. I will finally be reunited with Liririel after all this time." Faron saw the small frown when he mentioned his wife's name and knew Elrond did not come simply to see how he was doing. "My lord, what is wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."

Avoiding eye contact, Elrond sighed. "You are right; something is bothering me. Celebrían is to sail as well, and I was hoping if you would be willing to wait just a little longer so she may leave with you." Elrond felt guilty asking Faron this, but he did not wish for his wife to be alone when she left these shores.

Faron lowered his head as Elrond made this request. Now that he was eager to depart and be reunited with his wife and to start healing finally, he was afraid to remain much longer for fear he would have more outbursts, but Elrond hardly ever asked him for such favors. "How long would I have to wait?"

"Celebrían sails in three weeks, so only two weeks. I know I am asking a lot from you, and I do apologize, but I do not wish for her to be alone in the end…" Elrond had to stop, or he would lose his composure, and he did not want Faron to see him like that.

As much as Faron wanted to say no, he could not do that to his lord and friend. Not after all the support he had given him when he had moved to Rivendell after his wife died and especially not after all the help he had given him these past few months. "Very well, I will wait until Lady Celebrían sails in three weeks. I am sorry she will be leaving my lord, if I can be of any support please let me know."

"Thank you, Faron. I know this is not easy for you and it means a lot to me that you will be with her in the end. I must go now and let my sons know the news. I shall let you finish packing." Smiling, Elrond left to find his sons, Glorfindel and Erestor. This was one meeting he did not want to be alone with his children with.

Back in the family room, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Celebrían, and Elrond sat around a large table. The tension in the atmosphere was thick, and everyone could tell that whatever news Elrond had to tell was not good for both Celebrían and Elrond looked sullen.

"I am glad you all could be here, for Celebrían and I have some news which will change all of our lives forever." Elrond started avoiding eye contact with his children.

The twins looked at both their parents and at once they knew what their father was going to say. But before either could interrupt their father, Elrond continued, "In three weeks' time, Celebrían will be taking ship into the West so she can find the healing she needs as I cannot help her anymore."

As Elrond spoke, all eyes fell upon the Lady of Imladris who just sat staring off into the distance. Although she knew this was for her good, she was still not happy to be leaving. Suddenly, both twins leaped from their seats their gray eyes blazing. "No! Naneth cannot leave us! Her place is here with us! There is no healing in Valinor that she cannot find here!" Elrohir yelled, his fists balled up tightly.

Elrond held his hands up to try and calm his sons and noticed Celebrían flinching from the raised voices. "Elrohir calm yourself, please. This is not easy for any of us. Your mother no more wishes to leave than you do."

This time Elladan was the one to speak, and he took a step forward toward his father his voice full of venom. "We will not calm down _Lord Elrond_! This is all _your_ fault! If you had not of let mother go, she never would have been attacked, and if you were half the healer you claim you are, she would not have to leave!"

Elrond looked at his son as though he had been slapped. Never before had Elladan called him by his name or spoke to him with such malice. Unable to speak, Glorfindel rose from his seat his face contorting in anger. That is enough from you Elrondion; you will talk to your father with the respect he is deserved!"

Elladan glared at the golden-haired warrior before looking back at his father. "He is not my father, not now!" Slamming his chair to the side, he stormed off followed closely by Elrohir.

Looking back at his friend, Glorfindel saw the pain in his eyes. He was not even sure which was more painful: his wife sailing or the icy words spoken to him by his son. "Elrond, they did not mean what they said, this is not your fault." He tried to assure him, but Elrond only shook his head.

"No, they are right Glorfindel, this is my fault." Not wanting to stay, Elrond rushed out of the room.

Glorfindel started to go after him, but Erestor grabbed him by the arm. "Let him be right now mellon, go after the twins, I will stay with Celebrían."

Looking down at the silver-haired elleth, he saw she was crying and blaming herself for her family falling apart. Nodding, Glorfindel left to find the twins determined to give Elladan a piece of his mind.

Knowing exactly where to find them, Glorfindel heatedly approached them not even caring if they rounded on him. Let them try and speak to me like they did their father; it will be the last thing they do, he thought angrily to himself.

When the twins noticed Glorfindel approach, they started to speak but were abruptly cut off by him. "How _dare_ you speak to your father the way you did back there!" he boomed causing even the twins to blanch. "Do you have any idea the guilt he already harbors? If you knew even half of what he saw in your mother's mind and what he just learned yesterday, you would be appalled! I have never been more ashamed of you than I am right now. And _you_ Elladan, I could beat you within an inch of your life after what you said to him back there."

By now the two wished the ground would open them up and swallow them. Why did they seem to become so angry all the time recently? "We are sorry…" Elrohir started.

"I do not want to hear any more apologies Elrohir, that word sickens me." Turning around, he stormed off the training grounds to go and cool off.

After their mentor had left, Elrohir looked over at his twin who looked like he was going to be sick. "I think we owe father an apology," the younger twin said.

Elladan could not even answer. Nodding his head, he left to find his father hoping he would even want to look at him after what he had said.

After a few moments of searching, the twins eventually found him in his study, staring out the window with a drink in his hands. When he turned around, they noticed his eyes were red and swollen as if he had been crying. "Adar, I am so sorry for what I said to you. I was out of line and more than that, I was wrong. Please forgive me," Elladan said feeling his heart shatter at seeing his father look so helpless.

Elrond turned around not able to look at his sons. "No, Elladan. You were right. What happened to your mother was my fault. I knew something was going to happen, but I still let her go anyway."

Feeling even more guilty about their actions, they approached their father and placed a hand on him. "No, this was not your fault. What happened was a freak accident, and whether you let her go or not, mother would have left," Elrohir said trying to reason with him.

Elrond looked at his son and attempted to smile. "Perhaps you are right," Elrond agreed, although on the inside, he still blamed himself. "I know you do not agree with your mother's decision to leave, but if she is to find peace and healing, this is the only way. I suggest you both spend as much time with her as you can."

Both looked at one another before looking back at their father, their gray eyes mirroring the profound sadness they were feeling. "We will father," they said in unison. Elladan stared at his father wanting to apologize again, but his father only smiled letting him know that all was forgiven. Returning the smile, the two bowed their heads and went to find their mother.

Once Elrond was alone, he sent out a message to his mother-in-law telepathically. _My lady, I regret to inform you that in three weeks' time, Celebrían is sailing overseas. I can no longer help her, and she is getting worse._

A few seconds later, he felt Galadriel probe his mind as she responded. _We will meet you at the Haven at the appointed time, my son. Do not blame yourself, none of this is your fault, and in time, your sons will realize that._

Fighting the pain he felt coursing through his body, Elrond left to find his wife.


	32. Chapter 32

The next several weeks in the House of Elrond were quiet as everyone helped Celebrían pack what belongings she would take: a few sets of clothes and a few sentimental items which her sons' and husband gave to her to help her feel closer to them. The rest of the time was spent trying to be as happy and normal as possible, which was harder for Celebrían as several times she pleaded to Elrond not to make her go.

"I promise, I will heal here, I will make an even harder effort to get better, just please do not send me away!" she pleaded the evening before she was to leave.

Elrond took her in his arms and held her close his tears falling on her silver head. "Oh Celebrían, this has nothing to do with you trying harder. We both know, your fëa is beyond healing here and the only way for you to get well again is if you go to the Undying Lands," he whispered trying to comfort her once more.

Celebrían pulled back and looked at him her gray eyes betraying her broken soul to him. She knew he was right, but she was terrified and the thought of being alone for who knew how many countless years made this parting even more painful.

"I do not want to be alone," she wept as Elrond wiped her eyes with his sleeve.

"You will not be alone. Your grandparents will be there as will Gil-galad and Faron and even my parents," he reminded her.

"That may be," she started, "but they are not you nor our children. What if I do not see Arwen or the twins again after today?"

Elrond had not thought about that. His children had yet to make their choice. Although he was almost sure their sons would choose to be counted among the firstborn, he was not certain about Arwen. Unlike her brothers who seemed to be freer amongst the Elves, his daughter did not hold to being immortal until the end of time.

"I do not think you will have to worry about Elladan or Elrohir my love, as for Arwen, if she does choose to be counted among the race of Men like my brother, it will not be goodbye forever. But let us not think about that, let us go to sleep and spend one last night together before we part."

Celebrían attempted to smile and let Elrond lead her to their bed where they renewed their bond one last time before falling asleep in each other's arms where neither stirred until the first morning's light swept through their room.

* * *

Celebrían picked up the last of her bags and took one last look around the room which she and Elrond shared for 2,401 years. So many memories flooded her mind from the first time they had made love, the countless nights her children slept in between them after having bad dreams to the times Elrond, and she laughed and had pillow fights with one another.

In just a few short moments, she would be saying goodbye to her home and family. Feeling herself become weaker, she looked at Elrond, and the Elf-lord handed her bags to Lindir who took them to her horse so Elrond could escort his wife out. As the two slowly made their way to the courtyard, most of the inhabitants bowed their heads in respect as they said their farewells one last time to their beloved lady.

Doing her best to stay strong, Celebrían said goodbye to each one until they finally made it to the courtyard where their sons, several other Elves, Faron and Glorfindel were waiting for them. Lindir and Erestor were staying behind, and as Elrond helped her mount the horse they would be sharing, they both placed their hands over their heart. "Farewell my lady, until we see each other again," Lindir said his eyes moist.

"May you find peace and healing," Erestor added bowing his head.

Celebrían could not form any words and smiled at them before Elrond climbed behind her. With one final word, the horses all took off towards the Havens, and Celebrían was soon far away from her home forever.

The journey to the Gray Havens was quiet and solemn with emotions running high among the Elves. The guard rode in front and behind making sure no evil could befall their lord and lady. Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel rode next to Elrond and Faron who stayed in the center. Not sure how Celebrían would handle riding again after what happened, Elrond kept his wife in a sedated state for most of the trip. Faron had declined a sedative reassuring Elrond he would be okay.

Glorfindel kept an eye on the twins who had sworn not to ride off as they wanted to stay as close to their mother as possible knowing that soon they would not see her again for many long years. Although they seemed strong and emotionless on the outside, on the inside their hearts were breaking, and they began to feel a greater hatred for the dark creatures who were tearing their family apart.

Many times, Glorfindel offered to ride with Celebrían, but Elrond repeatedly refused not wanting to be separated from his wife until the time came for her to board the white ship which would take her away until his day came to sail. Elrond tried to refrain from crying wanting to remain strong for his wife but the closer he came to the Havens, the harder it became for him to contain his emotions.

Faron, on the other hand, seemed more at ease as he knew soon, he would be reunited with his wife once more after all these long years. But Glorfindel could see the massive guilt on his friend's face for what Elrond and his family were going through.

As the company rode on, Glorfindel found it hard himself to hold it together as he sensed the emotions both his friends were feeling. During the entire year, Glorfindel had been the one to comfort both Faron and Elrond keeping his feelings locked away, and now that the time was coming closer for both Celebrían and Faron to leave, it was near impossible to remain calm. Elrond looked over and noticed his friend was losing his self-control and it dawned on him that this whole time, Glorfindel had not once asked for support. He swore to himself that when this was over, he would make sure Glorfindel was taken care of for a change.

Eventually, the group arrived at the Havens where Lord Círdan, Celebrían's parents, Arwen and Faron's family were waiting for them. It had been decided Celebrían and Faron would sail at once instead of waiting until the next day.

Arwen, Galadriel, and Celeborn rushed over to Celebrían, and Ivordaer and his wife and children were embracing Faron, and soon everyone was weeping and saying their goodbyes.

"Faron, must you go?" Estriel asked crying.

"Naneth, you know I must. Middle-earth is no longer a happy place for me, I long to be with my wife. Fear not for soon we will be together again," Faron said hugging his mother.

Pulling back, Faron's father was next to say farewell. Neither of them could bring themselves to say goodbye. "Take care ion-nín and say hello to your beautiful wife for me." Then lowering his voice, a smile formed on his face. "Perhaps when we arrive, you will have given me some grandchildren?"

Faron laughed. "I think that could be arranged." Turning toward his younger siblings, all they could do was hug one another. "Take care of yourself, muindor-nín and look after our sister."

Finally, the time came for Glorfindel to say goodbye and now, both of them could not hold back their tears. "I know that we will see one another again, but…" Faron could not bring himself to finish his comment as the golden-hair warrior cried on his shoulder.

"Faron, I have never been prouder of anyone than I am of you. We have known each other since before Gondolin, and you have been like the brother I never had. I want you to take this, and when you look at it, you will be reminded of me." Opening his hand, Faron felt a piece of metal. Looking down, he saw a golden flower in the center of a sun. It was Glorfindel's insignia.

Gasping, Faron looked at his friend unsure if he should take it, but Glorfindel closed his hand before he could refuse. "Take it, my friend; you have earned it."

Smiling, Faron stood back, and Glorfindel gave him the signal to get on board. As Faron turned to leave, he felt a hand stop him. Turning around, Faron noticed it was Elrond. "Leaving before you say goodbye?"

"My lord…"

"Just Elrond now. We are friends saying goodbye, not lord and servant."

"Elrond, I did not think you would want to say goodbye to me since it is my fault you are being torn away from your wife."

Elrond looked at Faron, his eyes growing stern. "Faron, do not say that again. It is not you tearing me away from my wife; it was the Orcs who did this. If it was not for you, we might not have found my wife in time. Thank you," Elrond said enveloping Faron into a heartfelt hug.

When Elrond pulled back, Faron had to take several deep breaths to calm himself. How Elrond could still hold him in such high favor was beyond his comprehending. Not able to contain himself, Faron turned and rushed up the gangplank onto the ship which would take him overseas.

Now it was time for Celebrían to say goodbye to her family. The first people to say their farewells were her parents. "Remember my precious daughter; we will be together once more. Until then, hold your head high and keep fighting," Celeborn said as he struggled to keep from crying. Galadriel whispered something into her daughter's ear, and Celebrían laughed before hugging her mother. When the two had stepped back, Celebrían walked up to her children who were struggling to not cry in front of their mother.

"Arwen, my beautiful Evenstar. Since I am leaving, you will be the Lady of Imladris, and I want you to have this." Opening her daughter's hand, Celebrían placed the Elessar in her palm. Be strong and always listen to your heart."

"Will we see one another again?" Arwen asked the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Celebrían could not lie to her. "I do not know my daughter. Your future has been clouded from your father's and my eyes. But do not think of those things right now. Just live your life to the fullest and if you decide to live as a mortal know I will always love you and am so proud of you." Placing a kiss on her cheek, Celebrían walked to her sons.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I want you to promise me, you will not let what happen to me consume you with hate. Do not live your lives bent on revenge or you will be no better than the ones who did this to me. Take care of your father and sister and be happy," Celebrían said though deep inside she knew her sons would not heed her advice.

"Naneth, as much as I would love to promise you, I have come to learn not to make promises I cannot keep. I will, however, promise to try and not let myself be consumed with hate. And one day, we will be reunited once more," Elladan said as his brother nodded in agreement.

"I guess that will have to do then. Be safe ion-nín; I do not want to find out you have been killed because of your hunt for blood," she said placing a kiss on their brows.

When she finished saying her goodbyes to her children, she turned to her husband. As hard as it was to leave her children, it was breaking her heart to say goodbye to her husband the most. She held onto him afraid to let him go as she knew when she did it would be the last time she would see him again for a very long time.

"I am not sure how I will make it without you Elrond. I am afraid to let go," she cried into his shoulder.

Elrond stroked her long silver hair. "You can do it, love, you are stronger than you realize and we will see each other again just keep that in mind."

Elrond was trying to be strong on the outside for his wife, but on the inside, he was falling apart. He had no idea how he would survive without his lifeline, his best friend, his treasure by his side. He knew he would have time to shed tears later but right now he needed to stay strong for her.

There was no way he would let her see him at his weakest point, not while she was breaking down and so scared right now. When he was done holding her, Elrond lifted her chin to look at him. "Now, wipe those tears from your eyes and let me see you smile. Then I want you to hold your head up and do not look back until you are onboard."

Celebrían did as she was asked and turned to walk onto the ship which would take her away from her family. She did not dare turn around for she knew if she did she would never be able to leave. She thought she heard her husband crying but would not let him know she knew; she just kept walking forward tears silently falling with every step she took.

Now on board, the ship which was to take her to Valinor Celebrían tried to convince herself not to turn around one last time to see her family, but she knew if she did not, she would regret it later, especially since there was a chance she may never see her children again.

Slowly she stepped to the stern and looked out over the water to where she saw her children, her parents, and finally her husband waving to her as she slowly sailed out of sight towards Valinor. When she could no longer see them, she sat down and cried again. Would she ever stop shedding tears or would she be doomed to sadness for the rest of her immortal life?

* * *

When the ship was out of sight, Elrond fell to his knees no longer able to hold in his tears. Feeling a pair of hands on his shoulder, he looked up to see Glorfindel trying to smile at him. "I…I can't do this. I miss her already."

"I know my friend, but you are not alone. I am here for you as are your children and Erestor. And we will get through this together."

"We are here for you too my son," Elrond heard Celeborn say.

Taking a shaky breath, Elrond looked back out to the sea where he saw the ship as a speck before it fully disappeared altogether. Still crying, he allowed his sons to help their father to his feet, and together the family slowly made their way back home one family member short.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** This is it guys, the closing chapter! I am happy but also sad this is the end. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it.

I would like to take this time to thank the following people for reviewing; I have treasured each one of your reviews: Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth, Raider-K, Jesus' girl 4ever, Luin Width1, TolkienScribe, Neiroel, ShadowTravel, Pip the Dark Lord of All, Mirkwood Warrior, Alku04, Ellethiriel, Samuel La Flame, Eldhoron, quarterhorseranch, EverleighBain, Gre3nleaf, sehellys, EluredandElurin, Lydwina Marie, all the Guest readers, Someone, Lir, Celsius Fate, Neril, horseyyay AKA Morgoth, The Enchanted Stream, sian22, Sherman1865, MidnightStar, LadyQuill, ironman, Me And Not You, Fae La Lee, MistressOfImladris, SarahWeasley, Eryntar, glassary, Me, and Celridel

I would like to also thank the following people for following; it has meant a lot to me to know people liked this story enough to follow: Aria Morgenstern, Bluebox345, Dreams of Summertime, Enigma infinite, Gre3nleaf, Jesus' girl 4ever, Kennawenna722, Luin Width1, Mirkwood Warrior, Neril, Paula M, Pip the Dark Lord of All, Princess 1895, Rosch56, SarahWeasley, Sherman1865, Shiziss, Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth, Tara07, TerribleSplendour, cccerebro, clanarchy, emily volturi, freetobe16, lunathefrog, morinsunshines, nanold, and opheliedrt

And finally, thank you to all the people whole favorited this story. You all are so awesome for sticking with me this long: Amarie of Mirkwood, Illyryia, Jackstermind, Lydwina Marie, MistressOfImladris, Okami678, SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles, Thaishi, The Goonies, glassary, Dreams of Summertime, Enigma infinite, Gre3nleaf, Jesus' girl 4ever, Mirkwood Warrior, Neril, Pip the Dark Lord of All, Rosch56, SarahWeasley, Sherman1865, Sonicscrewdriversinmiddleearth, TerribleSplendour, cccerebro, nanold, and opheliedrt

* * *

Celebrían sat on the floor of the ship cradling her knees as she fought to control her emotions. Starting now, she would have to get used to being without her children, her parents or her husband. Waves of guilt crashed through her as she remembered how she had treated her family leading up to this day.

If only I had not of pushed them away from me when they sought to comfort me, she thought to herself. Now it would be many long years before she would be able to feel their touch, hear their laughter or even their voices. Yes, she could still feel her bond with Elrond, and that gave her some comfort, but nothing could replace the physical touch.

As evening approached, Celebrían heard footsteps and looked up to see Faron standing there. "May I sit?" he asked somberly. Celebrían nodded and sat next to her. "Nice evening, is it not?"

Celebrían shrugged. "I suppose so." She was not really in the mood for conversation, but could not turn him away.

After a few seconds, Faron took a deep breath. "My lady, I must ask you for your forgiveness."

Looking into Faron's eyes, she narrowed hers in confusion. "Forgiveness for what?"

"For what happened to you and Tinil, for not being able to protect you."

Celebrían felt her heart break. Had he been holding onto this guilt the whole time? "Faron, what happened to Tinil and me was not your fault. There is nothing to forgive. You fought so bravely, and I know you did all in your power to protect me and rescue me."

Faron eyes brimmed with tears and he felt an enormous weight lift from him. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. I know your husband and Glorfindel said the same thing, but I needed to hear it from you the most."

Smiling, Celebrían squeezed his hand. "You are welcome, Faron. So, do you have anyone waiting for you in Valinor?"

Faron grinned. "My wife, Liririel. She died in the year 2700 in the Second Age."

"I am so sorry. How did she die, if you don't mind my asking."?

Frowning at the memory, Faron closed his eyes as he remembered. "We were just bound, and I took her out to a meadow which was known to blossom with wildflowers. I was due to leave for patrol in a few weeks, so I wanted to give her something to take her mind off me leaving. On our way back, Orcs attacked us, and as Liririel fled, a lone Orc overtook her and before I could reach her…" Faron was unable to finish his thought.

"No wonder you felt like you failed me. You lost your wife in a comparable situation and when I was overtaken…oh, Faron, I cannot imagine the pain. But I know she does not blame you, and soon you will be with her again."

"Yes, I know she does not now. But enough about me. Do you have someone waiting for you?"

Celebrían nodded. My grandparents, Finarfin and Eärwen. But I do not know them, so it will be strange."

"I can understand that. If you ever need a familiar face, I will always be there, and I am certain my wife will welcome you with open arms."

Celebrían smiled. "Thank you."

Just then, Círdan approached. "We have arrived Captain Faron, my lady."

The two looked at one another and stood to their feet, their hearts beating loudly. Whereas Faron felt more excited to be seeing Liririel after so long, Celebrían felt unsure and a little frightened. Once she stepped off this ship and onto the shores of Valinor, there was no turning back.

"My lady, if you do not wish to remain, there is still time to turn back," Círdan said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I know I would not find healing or peace back in Middle-earth no matter how much I long to be with my family." Taking a deep breath, Celebrían followed Faron off the ship and was instantly met by her grandparents.

"Oh, Celebrían," a silver-haired elleth said. Celebrían walked over and knew from her mother's descriptions that this was her grandmother, but how did she know who she was?

"Lady Eärwen?" The elleth nodded. "How do you know who I am?"

"Ereinion told us about you and your husband, and the Valar said you were arriving," she replied holding out her hand.

Taking her hand, she was enveloped by both her grandfather and grandmother. "Come now, child. Let us take you home, and soon you will begin to heal from your pain," Finarfin said, leading his granddaughter to their home.

Meanwhile, Faron was on the lookout for Liririel and was just about to think she was not there when he heard a soft voice cry out. "Faron!" Turning his head to the sound, Faron nearly collapsed when he saw her.

"Liririel!" Forcing himself to run, he reached her just as his legs gave out. Wrapping his arms around his wife, the two cried in elation never letting go of one another. "Oh, my Liririel!" Faron cried over.

"It is all right, Faron. Everything will be all right. You are home now," Liririel murmured stroking his hair as she rocked him on the sand.

Looking up at his wife, Faron kissed her before he smiled. "I am home my love, and we will never be apart again." Standing to their feet, Liririel led Faron to their house where they spent the rest of the night holding onto one another.

* * *

 _III 3021_

Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. He was in his room packing for his trip to Valinor but found it hard to concentrate. With the war over and the battle against Sauron won, it was now time for him to go home and be reunited with his Celebrían. Celebrían–Oh how he missed her, he missed everything about her: her silver eyes that shone, her smile, her laugh, even how she smelled–the beautiful scent of lavender.

Concentrating on his bond with his wife, he could feel that she too was eagerly awaiting his arrival. Soon, my love, we will be together again, he thought happily to himself. Returning to his packing, Elrond placed another tunic in his bag, when he heard his sons enter his room.

Noticing the dried blood on their clothing, Elrond frowned. "Back from another Orc hunt?" he asked. Elladan nodded but said nothing. Elrond knew it would do no good to reprimand his sons for they were determined to kill as many Orcs before they left these shores.

"My sons, please reconsider leaving, your mother misses you so much," Elrond pleaded.

Elrohir sighed heavily. How they would love to sail now, but they knew they could not leave just yet. "Father, we have been through this many times now. We will leave, but not before Aragorn and Arwen have both passed from this world. We can't leave our sister to die alone."

Knowing he would not be able to change their minds, Elrond resumed packing, while the twins left to clean up.

On the day Elrond was to sail, the former Lord of Imladris stood by the ship which was soon to depart from these shores. In front of him, stood his sons and Glorfindel who decided to remain behind until Elladan and Elrohir left as well. "Take care of my children and make sure they do not do anything reckless," Elrond said with a slight chuckle.

Glorfindel laughed. "I will take care of them my friend, but you know as well as I, they were born reckless."

Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward, and one of the twins handed him a letter. "Give this to Mother and tell her we love her. It is just a letter promising her we will join her soon."

"I will make sure she gets it. Take care of yourselves and stay safe. Take care of Arwen and make sure she knows we love her. Do not let her die alone…" Elrond said choking up as he thought of his little girl and how he would never see her again.

Elladan hugged his father. "We will, I promise."

Returning the embrace before he hugged Elrohir, Elrond let go and stepped onto the ship. Looking back at his sons and friends, Elrond waved until they were out of sight.

* * *

Lord Elrond tightened his grip on the edge of the white ship as it neared closer to the shores. Finally, after all these long years he would be reunited with his beloved Celebrían. No longer would he have to spend cold nights alone in bed. No longer would he have to stare at her vanity where he used to watch her for hours comb her silver hair as she hummed a tune. No, he would be able to hold her, caress her, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

As the ship began to make its final approach to the shores, he could already see the silhouettes of many elves who were arriving to be joined with their loved ones. Elrond could not help but wonder if she was waiting there for him. Did she even remember him or was she still in love with him after being away from him for so long? The worst question was; did she blame him for not being able to heal her all the way after her horrible ordeal? Soon these questions would be answered for now they had just docked, and the ramp was being lowered to allow the passengers to unload from the ship.

Elrond wanted to push past the other Elves, but for some odd reason, he bided his time. He was not sure if it was nerves or if he was afraid of looking like a love-sick puppy. He kept his gray eyes on the lookout, however, for her ever so often catching a glimpse of an old friend here and there. After what seemed like ages, he finally saw a tuft of long silver hair and caught the sweet scent of lavender. Only one elleth he knew of wore that scent: Celebrían!

Now he cared not if he looked like a small child in a bakery full of sweets, he pushed his way through the large crowd calling out his wife's name. "Celebrían!"

He saw her look his way and her gray eyes lit up as she began to push her way through. "Elrond!"

Muttering a small curse, Elrond felt he would never reach her. After a minute but what seemed like an eternity, they were now embracing one another neither caring if others saw them.

"Elrond, how I have missed you!" she cried into his shoulder gripping him tighter.

"As I have missed you, more than you will ever know." Oh, how he wanted to hold her forever right here and never let go for fear it was all just a dream, but when he kissed her soft lips and looked into her eyes, he knew it was real.

When they let go, she looked around for her children. "Where are they?"

"They are not here. Elladan and Elrohir told me to give this to you," he said handing her a letter. They told me to tell you they loved you and they promise they will sail as soon as Arwen has…" he stopped and looked at Celebrían who looked numb and heartbroken.

"So, Arwen has chosen to become mortal?" she whispered, tears brimming her eyes. "Somehow, I always knew she would, yet it does not stop the pain from knowing I will never see her again."

"She found love with an honorable man…a king. Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We could not have asked for better for our daughter and know that in the very end, we will see her once more," Elrond said lifting Celebrían's chin. "Besides, not all is lost, our sons will sail soon."

Smiling, Celebrían kissed Elrond once more. "Come, we have much to talk about, and there are so many people wish to see you."

"Who is waiting to see me?" he asked arching a brow which made Celebrían laugh.

"Well, there are your parents and…" she paused and teased Elrond a little before she continued, "Gil-galad."

Feeling his breath hitch a bit at the mention of his parents and former king, Elrond glanced around looking for them.

Celebrían smiled softly. "They are waiting for you back at our home. They wanted this reunion to be just between us, but they are eager to see you after all this time."

Letting his wife lead him to their new home, Elrond grinned as he realized he would never be parted from his beloved again and he would have all this time to catch up with his friend and parents.

* * *

 _Epilogue 121 of the Fourth Age_

Celebrían gripped her husband's arm tightly as they waited for the final ship to dock. Finally, after 121 years, she was to be reunited with her sons. Despite the knowledge, she would not see her daughter until much later; she could at least find comfort in the fact, she still had Elladan and Elrohir.

Sensing her nervousness, Elrond gently squeezed her hand. "They will be here soon _meleth_."

"I know, but it has been so long."

Before Elrond could respond, out in the distance, they saw a ship. Letting out a soft gasp Celebrían would have run into the water had Elrond not of held her back. "It is them!" she cried.

Elrond felt his heart leap when he saw the ship but somehow forced himself to stay on the shores until it docked. It seemed forever before the ship reached the shores but finally, it did.

Onboard the ship, two identical beings held onto each other's hands as they finally arrived at Valinor. _I cannot stand this waiting Elladan; I want to see her now._

 _So, do I brother, and we will just be patient, and soon we will be together again,_ Elladan told his brother although he was finding it hard to wait himself.

Next, to them, Glorfindel was eagerly waiting to dock himself to see his longtime friends Ecthelion and Faron. It had been too long since they had all been together at the same time and he could hardly wait. Just as Glorfindel was about to let out a curse, they were given permission to undock, and three ellyn pushed past the other Elves and off the boat.

As Glorfindel searched the crowds, he heard laughter coming beside him and knew at once who it was. "Ecthelion!" Turning around he was instantly pulled into a deep embrace. "It has been too long my friend, too long!"

"Yes, it certainly has. Faron here told me all about the trouble you two got into," he said elbowing Faron who chuckled.

Mock glaring at Faron, the two clasped hands. "Faron, how have you been?"

Faron grinned and looked behind him toward a black-haired elleth with two smaller elflings.

Smacking his friend on the back, Glorfindel grinned. "I see you have been busy _mellon_! Are you going to introduce me?"

Motioning for his wife to come over, the elleth led her children over. "Glorfindel, I believe you already know Liririel, and these are our children Glawiel and Mallossion."

"Liririel, I am so happy to see you and Faron have finally got the family you have always wanted," Glorfindel said before bowing to the elflings. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Giggling, the two hid behind their parents. "I am afraid they are rather shy, but give them a chance, and soon they will talk your ear off," Liririel said.

"I bet they can if they are anything like their father." Glancing over Glorfindel saw Elladan and Elrohir in a heartfelt reunion.

"Come, let us give them some space and I will take you to my home where we can catch up," Faron said pointing in the direction of his house.

"I would like that," Glorfindel said, and the small group left giving Elrond and his family some space.

* * *

The minute their feet hit the shores, Elladan and Elrohir wasted no time finding their parents who apparently had the same idea in their minds. Within seconds, Celebrían held both of her sons as the three cried happy tears.

"Nana! I have missed you so much!" Elladan wept not wanting to let his grip go on his mother.

Kissing her sons' brows, Celebrían could not stop her tears from flowing. "I know, ion-nín, I have missed you both so much. But now, we have all eternity to be with one another, and nothing will ever separate us again."

"Are you mad at us?" Elrohir asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because we did not keep our promise and kept seeking out the Orcs who tormented you," Elladan said feeling ashamed.

"Oh, my sons, I am not mad at you. Disappointed that you felt you had to spend your life seeking revenge, yes. Mad, no. But let us not talk about such things. That is in the past, let us look to the future now."

Nodding, Elladan and Elrohir looked up at their father who held out his arms and both ran freely into them. "I am so happy to see you again my sons. Now, we can all concentrate on creating a future here and…oh, how I have missed you."

"We have something for you," Elladan said when they broke off the hug. "A letter from Arwen. She wanted us to tell you she loves you both and not to be sad about her death, that she lived a long happy life and we would see one another again someday."

Handing Celebrían the letter, she could not help but feel her heart ache, but before she let it consume her, she felt a sense of peace wash over her and knew her daughter was at peace. "Thank you, Elladan. I think we should honor Arwen's request and not mourn her choice. She would want us to be happy."

Elrond agreed. "Let us go home, and you can tell us all about your time in Middle-earth."

The four of them could not agree more and together they went home.


End file.
